Boys Are Easier
by Katerinaki
Summary: "...We have observed that Kaye possesses certain innate skills and characteristics that would make her a Ranger. We are asking to take her on as a Ranger's apprentice." Follow the training of the Ranger Corps' first female Ranger... **Transferred from "Wishingonmystar" **
1. Chapter 1

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published: 6/21/2010, 3/8/2013

Beta'ed: No

Notes: This story is brought over from my other account "Wishingonmystar" in the interest of continuing it after that account was made inactive. Please do not review that I am plagiarizing from that account. It is me.

A big thank you to everyone who is transferring over with me. I hope I can at last finish this story to your satisfaction.

-Katerinaki, Wish

Chapter 1:

"Hey Kaye! Bet I can beat you to the top of that tree!"

The inn-keeper's daughter with her dark brown hair and dancing grey eyes looked up at the oak in question. Automatically she searched for appropriate handholds. It seemed she did that with everything, from trees to the walls of Castle Meric when she went into town. Her eyes caught plenty of good holds all the way up the tree and she couldn't help but smile. She could climb this tree blindfolded with one hand tied behind her back.

"Bet I can, Jaret," she retorted. Jaret was a good climber, one of the best in Meric fief, but Kaye knew _she_ was better.

"You're on!" At Jaret's go, they both sprinted for the tree, neck and neck. When Kaye reached the trunk, she paused only for a split second to hike up her skirt. No, it wasn't proper, but she'd get in even more trouble if she ripped the skirt or fell out of the tree and hurt herself because she tripped on it.

Kaye leapt up, light as a cat, and caught the first branch. Swinging, she hauled herself up onto the branch, already reaching for the next one. Jaret was just above her, having gotten a bit of a head start because he was a boy and didn't have to wear a dress. Kaye found herself longing for the days when she was little and allowed to wear leggings and a tunic. But she couldn't now. It "just isn't proper for a young lady of fifteen", as her mother often scolded.

Kaye slipped up the branches and main trunk of the tree as fast as anyone would climb up steps. Her hands found purchase on seemingly miniscule cracks and knots in the old wood. To say Kaye liked climbing could be an understatement, of course. It seemed like most of her time was spent up in trees or on the roof of the inn. That is, when she wasn't helping her mother in the inn's kitchens or her father serving in the common room.

Kaye quickly surpassed Jaret as they climbed higher and higher. Here, in the top of the great oak tree, thinner branches gave Kaye the advantage. She was smaller and a good deal lighter than the taller boy who tended the stables and the great battle horses the knights of the fief rode. Jaret's uncle was Horsemaster for Meric fief, so Jaret worked in the castle stables with his uncle and cousins. While Jaret had to pause and search for the bigger branches to support his weight, Kaye climbed smoothly up, balancing easily on the smaller, swaying limbs. This was the part she enjoyed the most of climbing, getting to the top, seeing the world around her. She could spend hours, even a whole day, perched high at the top of a tree or on a roof, watching all that went on down below.

Kaye climbed higher still until at last she came to the highest possible point. She looked down to see Jaret a few feet below her, as high as he could go. Kaye grinned down at him, her breathing slightly fast from the surge of the race. Jaret was panting much more heavily, though he grinned from ear to ear.

"You're like a cat," he teased. "Or maybe a squirrel.

"And you're like a big, clumsy _boy_," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him juvenilely. It was a ritual between them now. She'd win, he'd tease, she'd retort. Then they'd both laugh. They were about to, when they heard the shrill voice calling loudly on the wind.

"Kaye! Kaye, get back here this instant! You have chores to do!" Kaye winced. There was no mistaking the loud, carrying voice of her mother. She heard it often, whether it was carrying across the inn's common room, out the door and across the yard, or two feet in front of her in reprimand.

"I have to go," Kaye told Jaret needlessly.

"Sounds like it," he agreed. "I better get back too; otherwise Uncle Rufus will have my head." The two of them climbed back down, reluctantly and therefore a lot slower than they had ascended.

On the ground again, Kaye and Jaret split up, Jaret going towards Castle Meric and the stables, Kaye back into the town just outside the Castle's walls, but more specifically her family's inn where her mother would be waiting to reprimand her. Kaye un-tucked the hem of her skirt as she walked. She didn't need her mother to start on _that_ course again.

Kaye spotted her mother in the doorway as she moved down the busy street, weaving between horses, carts, and ambling pedestrians. As soon as her mother caught sight of her, she would want to see her at least _trying_ to move quickly. She slipped by a vendor's cart and a mother with too many children to keep track of and almost rand head-long into a shaggy, bay mare. Without thinking, she ducked and slipped under the horse's fairly low belly, avoiding the hooves and dangling stirrups, passing through to the other side. She was actually surprised the horse didn't rear from the action.

"Sorry," she began to apologize to the horse's rider, but was brought up short. The figure on the horse had the hood of his green and grey mottled cloak drawn over his head. But that wasn't what made her pause. She recognized the figure by the special cloak. Her eyes wandered to the great longbow slung across his lap, strung, and the quiver of heavy arrows at his shoulder. This was a Ranger, there was no doubt in her mind.

She was pretty sure she'd seen this short, shaggy horse before, so this must be Meric's Ranger. What was his name? The Ranger knocked his hood back and smiled down at her good-naturedly. It made her uneasy. Rangers were known to be reclusive enigmas. Their expressions were always impassive, never giving away any emotions but confident calm. So to have one of their numbers smiling down at her set her more on edge than if he'd nocked one of those big arrows to that great longbow of his and pointed it right between her eyes!

"It's alright," he replied kindly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Blaze doesn't mind, do you girl?"

The bay mare tossed her head as if in reply to the Ranger's question.

"Kaye! What are you doing? You have work to do!"

"Sorry," Kaye apologized to the Ranger again. She knew she should know his name, since he was the Ranger attached to her fief, but it was escaping her. And her mother was calling again, having seen her standing, talking to the Ranger. She dipped a quick, polite curtsey and left, hurrying towards the inn.

"Where have you been?" her mother demanded as she entered.

The thought of yet another reprimand was tiresome, but Kaye didn't think lying was any better. She hated lying. The guilt would eat away at her.

"With Jaret," she replied. "We climbed a bit."

Kaye's mother sighed, shaking her head. "Kaye, how many times must I tell you? It is not proper for a young lady to be climbing _trees_, or anything else, for that matter! You are fifteen now. It is time you acted proper. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Kaye replied. But that wouldn't stop her next time someone challenged her to a race, or even later that night when she would escape the noise and heat of the inn's common room and kitchen for the quiet openness of the roof. She did not like to lie, but she had no reservations of bending or breaking the rules when she felt it necessary.

"Why were you talking to the Ranger?" Mother demanded as she handed Kaye a bucket of mugs that needed washing.

"I ran into his horse," Kaye replied. "I was apologizing."

Mother nodded once. "Alright. But don't get into the habit of it. They're dangerous folk. There's just something I don't trust about them." Kaye's mother's view wasn't special or particular. It was the general impression of Rangers. They were quiet, keeping to themselves and their mysterious Ranger Corps. Kaye didn't know quite what they did, but she knew they were not men to be toyed with. It's said a Ranger carries the lives of twenty-four men in his quiver. They are expert archers and they are also proficient with the two knives they carried. But those weren't the main reasons so many people feared or where suspicious of them. Rangers have an uncanny way of disappearing in plain sight. One moment, a room or area may appear empty. The next, a Ranger will be standing right in the middle of it, bow in hand, cowl obscuring face. It was unnatural and folk whispered rumours of black magic and sorcery.

Kaye personally didn't believe that. She saw the green and grey cloaks they wore. She saw how the Ranger's form seemed less substantial when wearing the cloak. It could've been sorcery in the cloak, but Kaye thought it might be just a bit more mundane then that. The green and grey matched the leaves and shadows of the forest all too well.

Of course, she'd never go spreading her suspicions. The Rangers themselves didn't do anything to disprove these superstitions, so there were two possibilities. Either they were true, in which case Kaye needed to be _very_ careful—it didn't pay to be on a sorcerer's bad side, let alone a whole contingent of sorcerers. Or they were false and the Rangers did not see the point in disproving them and losing whatever advantage the rumours lent. Either way, it was none of Kaye's business.

Kaye was sent off to the yard with the bucket of mugs. A wash basin and stack of plates and other used ceramic-ware already waited her scrubbing. They would all need to be washed for tonight. It was near the end of the week, so the inn could expect a good crowd. There was even talk of a jongleur in town who may be stopping by soon. With a jongleur, business was always better and that meant more work for Kaye. She sighed at the thought of the countless mugs and tableware she'd be washing tonight once everyone went home and the boarders retired to their rooms. She'd be up well into the early morning that was for sure.

"Kaye, take these to table nine," her father big her, passing over a few more mugs. Kaye barely heard him over the noise. The common room that doubled as a tavern was packed tonight. Her father's suspicions and the rumours had been right. A jongleur had walked in, bedecked in red and blue, toting a lute and the promise of a profitable night. He'd been served, of course, about half an hour ago when he'd taken a break from singing. As was only proper, he did not pay. Jongleurs were paid in hospitality and tips from their performances. They were not expected to pay for food and board anywhere they performed.

Now the noise level was increasing to impossible volumes as the jongleur returned to his instrument and burst into "Old Joe Smoke". The patrons of the tavern joined him enthusiastically, even the more reserved tongue loosened by wine or ale or any number of alcoholic beverage. Kaye set the mugs down for the rowdy patrons at table nine before weaving back through the crowd, skirting the jongleur and his closer spectators. Her head was beginning to pound. She knew she needed to get out and enjoy some fresh air and a bit of quiet, but she was needed again. There were two hot dinner plates waiting for her from the kitchen.

"The corner table," her father told her. "Then take a break." He knew how the constant noise and stuffiness of the common room could get. Kaye picked up the two plates and deftly began weaving through the crowd, not bumping an elbow or dropping any food. She'd become good at this over the years of serving in the common room. She only looked up when she came to the table in the far corner and paused.

It was him. The Ranger she'd talked to, whose name she couldn't remember. There he sat, a cup of his own on the table in front of him. But he wasn't alone. Sitting beside him was another one. Another Ranger, the cowl of his dappled grey and green cloak thrown back like the first's.

The two looked like night and day compared to one another. Meric's Ranger was taller and much younger than the new one, still with a hint of laughter in his eyes, though the rest of his expression was stoic as was typical for his kind. The other Ranger, in comparison, was old and scruffy. His hair and beard were riddled with silver grey hairs and looked ragged. Unlike Meric's Ranger, this one had the Ranger and expression from the flat, almost _bored_ set of his features to the way he sat back in the shadows of the corner, all but invisible. They had two things in common; they both wore Ranger's cloaks, and they both constantly scanned the room, most likely out of habit or suspicion.

Kaye took a quick breath (with so many people in one place, it didn't pay to risk anything more) and walked up to the table, keeping her head down and being as non-descript as she could. She felt both their eyes land on her as soon as she slipped closer to the table. She quickly set their plates before them and slipped off, no comments, not even a look up. She blended back into the crowd and made her way towards the back door and out.

The fresh air caught her full in the face and she breathed deeply finally. Her head was throbbing and her ears ringing and her nerves were all on edge. She didn't understand why, but something had seemed off. Kaye couldn't explain the feeling, let alone give it a name. She just knew she needed to get away for a little while.

So she turned and faced a little shed used for storage just behind the house. Leaping up, she caught the lip of its roof and used a few uneven boards in its side as footholds to haul herself up. The extra height gave her the ability to reach a ledge, just a few inches wide, that stretched around the inn. It was mainly decorative, but it was more than sturdy enough for Kaye and it provided a ready place to stand. She'd done these manoeuvres multiple times before. She inched along the ledge, using the underside of the inn's overhanging roof as handholds. She passed a window, but luckily the curtain was drawn shut. This patron was most likely down in the common room or attempting to sleep through the racket. Either way, there was no risk of someone seeing or hearing her as she passed this window. Of course, it would be incredibly hard to do so. Kaye was utterly silent and like a shadow as she slipped along the side of the inn.

Eventually she reached the way up. It was a corner overhang that afforded Kaye the proper grip to swing herself over and up, catching the roof top with her heel and finally hauling herself all the way up to the very top roof of the inn.

It was not an easy climb, not at all. But Kaye had accomplished it when she was only ten and had been doing it almost every night since, rainy or dry. Crouched on the roof solidly, she crawled over the wooden shingles to her favourite perch, the front apex of the roof, just as it slanted down towards the street. There was an element of danger there she enjoyed, and the view of the street and the rest of Meric's castle village was most spectacular. She could see all the way to Castle Meric. And of course, she could see if anyone came out into the yard behind the inn.

But the best part about this perch was the ability to eavesdrop on the street below it lent to its occupant. Kaye was naturally curious and listened to most of the conversations on the street below, even when they were mundane topics like how many eggs a person's chickens were laying one week to the next. But a few times, Kaye had heard things that weren't so commonplace. For instance, she'd once overheard a pair of horse thieves plotting to go after the inn's stables. And it was thanks to her warning that her father was able to prevent it, and even catch the thieves.

As Kaye sat up at her perch, she didn't see anyone at first. Btu then a slight movement caught the corner of her attention. It was barely more than a slight movement of the head, but it served to bring to her attention two figures that stood all but invisible.

"Why did you bring me here, Gilan?" asked a bored voice.

"You need another apprentice," another voice, Gilan, replied. He'd been the one that had moved and drawn Kaye's attention.

"So we look for it in a tavern? Gilan, what could you have possibly seen there?"

"It's an inn. And you know what I saw. You saw it too, for all you deny it."

The first person sighed heavily. "Gilan, I don't know how many more apprentices I can take. And this one looks like a fair handful."

"You are not as old as you profess, and you enjoy having an apprentice around, admit it. You've been grumpy ever since Will graduated."

"Having someone to do the cooking and cleaning is nice, I will admit. But Gilan, a _girl_?"

"Is that your only objection?"

"It is a valid one."

"No, it's not. Halt, you saw her. Will you not at least consider it?"

There was another heavy sigh, though this one was laced with defeat. "Very well, I will consider it."

"I knew you would. You like a challenge."

"This will indeed be a challenge."

"Shall we return?" Gilan suggested.

"If we must." The voice was bored again, and a little condescending. Kaye watched the two speakers move away from the shadows and back towards the light of the inn's entrance. In the light, she finally got a good look at the two of them. What she saw surprised her. It was the two Rangers she'd seen not ten minutes before. Both had their cowls up so Kaye couldn't tell which was Meric's Ranger and which was the visiting Ranger. She thought that the one called Gilan was the younger and the old, grizzled one was "Halt". But, she couldn't be positive, and Kaye didn't like to just assume anything.

They'd been talking about apprentices. In particular, a _female_ apprentice. But, Kaye had never heard of a female Ranger before. They'd all been men, right? Maybe that was why the one, Halt, had been so reluctant.

_But who were they talking about? Someone in the inn?_ It didn't make any sense, looking for a Ranger's apprentice in Kaye's family's inn. That wasn't the right place. And a girl? Girls weren't Rangers apprentices because girls couldn't become Rangers. It wasn't done.

_I must've been mistaken._ She settled back into her perch on the roof shingles, intent to simply enjoy the night and relative quiet. Every so often the inn's door would open and let some sound out, but these small bursts were a far-cry from the constant battery she would've received had she been inside. These short moments she could deal with easily.

Kaye sat still for a while, but the memory of the two Ranger's conversation kept coming back to her. There seemed to be something that was missing, a nagging feeling that told her she was forgetting something obvious, or an important detail. And she still wanted to know who they thought in the inn would make a potential Ranger apprentice. Surely not Rebecca, the other serving girl. She was an air-head and Rangers had to be smart. And she blundered her way through everything and chewed so loudly it was ridiculous! _The girl can make soup broth crunch!_ Kaye thought.

Maybe they had meant one of the boys. Allan, the stable-boy surely had potential. He'd been too small to be accepted to Horseschool, but he was fairly smart and brave, and when he walked it didn't sound like the army in full battledress was coming.

_That must've been it. They were just confused somehow._ The inn door to the yard opened and someone stepped out, her father. He automatically looked up at the roof where he knew he'd find his daughter.

"Your mother will not be pleased you are up there again."

"I'm sorry, Father," Kaye replied routinely.

"Come down, I need your help again."

"Yes, Father," Kaye said again. She shifted and began moving softly along the shingles until she was at the front. Then she swung down, grabbing onto the edge until her motion had stopped before falling the last few feet and landing lightly on the ground in front of her father. He shook his head, chuckling as he looked back up to where his daughter had been only seconds before.

"I don't know how you do it. You're my little cat, never making any noise and always landing on your feet."

"Not always," Kaye corrected. "Otherwise you would not have had to call the physician so often."

Her father chuckled and nudged her towards the door. "In you go. Start clearing the eating-ware, but leave the mugs."

"Yes, Father," Kaye replied for a third time. She preceded him back into the inn. The noise was louder than ever because by now most had had three or even four mugs of ale and it was having an effect. The jongleur was playing again, just as enthusiastically as before, though Kaye was pretty sure she'd heard this song earlier in the evening. It must've been recycled "by request".

Kaye began to move unobtrusively around the room, picking up plates and utensils where it was obvious they'd been forgotten and weren't likely to be found again. As she moved, though, she felt this odd, prickling feeling on the back of her neck. She rubbed it to make sure nothing was actually there, but the feeling didn't go away. She looked up and intuitively met the eyes of the two Rangers in the corner. And it became clear what was bothering her. They were watching her, that's what that prickling sensation was. And they didn't look away when she caught them either. They just kept right on staring.

_Stop it you!_ Kaye thought. She stuck her tongue out at them rather immaturely, then turned away. She thought she saw the older one look temporarily stunned and then she heard a swift laugh that had to have been Meric's Ranger, Gilan. The name seemed familiar now. The young Ranger's name was Gilan, and he was attached to Meric fief. The elder's name was Halt (whatever sort of a name that was) and he was presumably attached to a different fief. The name Halt was familiar, but Kaye couldn't remember why. She was horrible remembering names anyways. It was something that she'd have to fix if she was to eventually run the inn after her parents were too old.

_Halt, Halt, now where have I heard the name?_ Kaye racked her brain. _He's a Ranger, so it had to have something to do with the Ranger Corps., right? Wait, didn't...Will Treaty!_ Everyone had heard the name of the young Ranger, Will Treaty. He'd first sabotaged Morgarath's efforts to build a bridge around Three-Steps Pass. But he'd been captured and taken into slavery by Skandians. Then he, Halt, a young knight called Sir Horace of the Oakleaf, and the princess Cassandra had helped those same Skandians defeat the Temujai and had negotiated a peace with the Skandians. It was because of them the Skandians no longer raided the coasts. It wasn't prohibited, by the Hallasholm Treaty, but it was highly frowned upon by the new Skandian Oberjarl, what was his name? Oh it didn't matter. After all, how many Rangers named "Halt" could there be in one kingdom? And she'd heard Gilan talk about a "Will". That must've been Will Treaty._ "You've been grumpy ever since Will graduated."_ Those were Gilan's exact words.

Kaye tried to sneak a glance but found Halt watching her again. He wasn't much to look at. Outside he'd stood shorter than the other Ranger, but Kaye hadn't really been able to tell where he stood in comparison to most other men. His scraggly beard and hair with his green and brown clothing made him look more like a bedraggled forester than a hero of the kingdom. Without the Ranger cloak, Kaye wasn't sure she would've been able to tell the difference.

_Why is that?_ she wondered.

The two Rangers in the corner held her thoughts and much of her attention the rest of the night. She tried to watch them as they watched her. She made a game out of it, laughing inwardly when she was caught and feeling triumphant when she succeeded (which was not often).

Eventually it got late. The jongleur put away his instrument and accepted the room my father offered him. Tomorrow would be even busier with the jongleur around again. Word will have spread throughout the day. The inn could look forward to yet another night of good business.

Unfortunately, the Rangers left with the rest of the crowd, blending in despite their distinctive cloaks. It was actually disconcerting how easily they slipped out. One moment they were at the table, the next they were gone. Kaye didn't actually see them leave, just found a tip on their table, which she pocketed to give up later. The servers gave their tips to Kaye's father and he split them up equally amongst them to supplement their pay for the night. Of course, Kaye's pay was _living_ there, so any tips she might make were her "allowance" for holidays where she didn't have to work and could go out with her friends. Kaye saved meticulously throughout the year to have more than enough money when the carnival came for the festival.

"Kaye, your father said you were to give me a hand with the plates," Rebecca said, gesturing to the large tub of plates that needed to be washed.

Kaye was confused. Typically on a late night like this, they left the plates to soak out back and the cleaned them the following morning afterwards.

So that Rebecca would be cleaning the plates now was odd, and that Kaye was supposed to help was even stranger.

"Are you sure?" Kaye asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied. "He had to talk to those two Rangers. Odd they're still here, I thought they left at least half an hour ago."

The Rangers?

"I thought so too," Kaye replied. She looked upstairs to the office where her father was undoubtedly talking to the Rangers in the room he used as an office. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Me too," Rebecca admitted.

"I could find out," I offered.

"But he said you had to help."

"I will, just let me listen for a while. I'll be plenty able to get back before any of them can check on us."

Rebecca looked hesitant, but the need to gossip was too much. You never told Rebecca a secret because it would never remain one for long. "Okay. But we have to hurry."

"Here, let me help you bring the plates out back and then I'll go. When did they start talking?"

"Just now. Hurry."

She and Kaye hauled the bin of plates out back and Rebecca set to work, making noise enough cleaning for both. Kaye, meanwhile, slipped up onto the shed roof again. Except now she went the opposite way along the decorative ledge. Kaye heard a slight gasp as she inched out along the wall of the inn, using the decorative ledge. From Rebecca's vantage, it looked like she was walking along a straight wall.

"Be careful," she hissed.

"Sh," Kaye replied. "I'll be fine." She reached around the corner, found the overhang again and shifted her feet to the next side. Kaye could see her father's window, the candles all lit like he only did when he had guests after it was too dark. She inched along until she found good footing and then looped her hands over the roof's overhang.

"—fine establishment, Mr. Harrow."

"Thank you, sir," Kaye's father replied.

"The supper was excellent. My compliments to your cook." it sounded as if Gilan was doing all the talking.

"My wife is my cook. I will most heartily pass on your compliments. How may I help you now?"

"We must confess, we had ulterior motives for coming here tonight. We came because we would like to talk to you about your daughter, Kaye."

Kaye's heart pounded faster in her chest at the mentioning of her name. Why would they want to talk about her?

Kaye's father seemed to share her confusion and suspicion. "May I ask what for?"

"We have observed certain innate skills and characteristics in her that we believe—"

"Excuse me, Gilan," the other Ranger Halt cut in.

Kaye realized she should have been on edge when Halt interrupted and there was no following statement. But instead she inched closer, in case they were speaking softly and she just couldn't hear properly. Unfortunately, the movement occurred just as Halt's head shot out the window. Kaye froze, but his eyes had already zeroed in on her position.

"Kaye. May I recommend you come inside?" He motioned her in the window. She stayed put at first, hoping maybe her refusal would simply allow her to return to the washing. But it seemed Halt was not allowing any of that. He gestured again, more impatiently this time, and Kaye knew she better obey. She manoeuvred to the window and slipped through. Halt closed the window behind her and Kaye felt trapped, like a rabbit in share. The other Ranger Gilan didn't seem anymore surprised to see her than Halt had been. But her father was, and if she read his expression correctly, a bit angry at her.

"Kaye, you are supposed to be cleaning the dishes with Rebecca."

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry."

"What were you doing climbing there?"

"I—Rebecca said you were talking to them," she nodded towards the Rangers, "and I was curious what about."

"Well, since this concerns her, I have no objections to her staying. Do you, Mr. Harrow?" Gilan asked.

"No," Kaye's father replied. "Please, continue."

"As I was saying, we have observed that Kaye possesses certain innate skills and characteristics, much like those she has just demonstrated, that would make a Ranger. We are asking, well _Halt_ is asking, your permission to take her on as a Ranger's apprentice."

Kaye's father snorted. He actually_ snorted_ at two Rangers! "Beg your pardon, sirs, but Kaye is a girl, and a girl can't be a Ranger."

"It is true that we have not, in the past, accepted females into the Ranger Corps. Kaye would be the first."

The first woman Ranger? The idea both excited and frightened Kaye. What if she couldn't do it? What if she failed? Would there _never_ be another female Ranger? Kaye didn't want to be the reason for that. But if she succeeded...

"I cannot allow it," Kaye's father said firmly.

"But why not?" Kaye blurted out.

"You are needed here, Kayelyn," he instructed. Kaye shrank back. She knew he was absolutely serious when he used her full name. _Nobody_ called her Kayelyn. Nobody but her parents when they were extremely angry or extremely stern.

"It is a great opportunity for Kaye," Gilan pressed. "She would train under Ranger Halt in Redmont, and eventually become a Ranger of her own fief. She would be serving her King in the best possible way."

"Her duty is here. This inn was run by my father, and my father's father before him, all the way back before Meric was a fief of the Kingdom or the Ranger Corps. were founded. And it will remain in my family after I die. I do not have a son, so my daughter must take that responsibility."

Gilan seemed about to press further, but Halt stopped him with his name. It was a subtle warning or signal.

"We understood, Mr. Harrow," Halt spoke up, "and respect your decision."

Kaye's father seemed suspicious, but nodded. "Kaye, see them to the door and then go straight back to Rebecca."

"Yes, Father." Kaye opened the office door and gestured the two men out respectfully. They descended the stairs, Kaye in front, leading the way.

"I am sorry my father did not agree," she apologized.

"Your father knows what is best for his family and inn," Gilan replied.

"I suppose," Kaye agreed. She opened the locked front door for them.

"I leave for Redmont tomorrow at dawn," Halt told her. "If your father changes his mind, have him contact Gilan and he will make the proper arrangements."

"Alright," Kaye nodded. The two left and Kaye bolted the door behind them before returning to Rebecca.

If she was surprised that Kaye returned through the inn, she didn't say anything. "So, what were they speaking about?" she asked eagerly.

"I couldn't hear," Kaye replied. The lie was thick on her tongue, but she felt it better than half the town knowing she'd been asked to become a Ranger's apprentice, and that her father had forbid it, by midday tomorrow.

"Oh, rotten luck."

"Yes," Kaye agreed as she picked up a dish and began scrubbing with Rebecca. As she cleaned, she couldn't help but think about the offer. _The Ranger Halt returns to his fief tomorrow._ She had to do something. She felt that there was something about the two Rangers she liked, even Halt. But her father had been adamant. She would not go. That was the end of it as soon as he said "Kayelyn". She could try appealing to her mother, but Kaye doubted that would make any difference. Mrs. Harrow felt even more strongly about Kaye taking over the inn and acting like a proper young woman than her husband. The idea of Kaye becoming a Ranger would be utterly absurd to her.

Of course, she could always simply go. She knew Jaret would help her secure a horse. They had a few non-battlehorses in the stables, and as long as she saw it returned, Jaret surely wouldn't mind letting her borrow one, would he? Ranger Halt said he was leaving for Redmont the next dawn. That was only a few hours from now. Could she do it?

"Kaye?" Kaye was drawn from her thoughts to look at Rebecca.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem..." she shrugged.

"I'm fine," Kaye replied. "I'm just tired. It's really late."

Rebecca nodded, yawning. "It must be the second or third hour after midnight." There was no real way to know, though, since the hour would not be announced again until dawn.

Kaye and Rebecca were halfway through the stack when Mrs. Harrow came out back and told them to leave the dishes to soak and go home/to bed. Rebecca said goodnight and left for her home accompanied by her older brother, Bryce, who worked with Allan in the stables. Allan would stay, though, in case the horses needed something in the night.

Kaye's father barred the door after Rebecca and Bryce left and they finally began to settle in for bed. But Kaye's mind was reeling with possible plans; all involving her getting out to meet Halt by dawn. She _had_ to.

After only an hour, Kaye had had enough of waiting. She got up, dressing in her sturdiest clothes, and packed the rest of what she could fit in a pack. She carried her shoes in her hands as she left the bedroom as not to make too much noise in the hallway. She didn't want to wake _anyone_, her parents or the guests. Kaye made her way down to the kitchen where she wrapped a loaf of bread, some fruit, and cheese, and stuffed it in her pack on top of her clothing so none of it got smashed. Only as she was heading for the door did she pause to slip her boots on. She slid the heavy bolt aside and was about to turn the knob when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kaye froze but there was the spark of flint and steel and a candle sputtered to life, outlining the face of her father. He looked angry too.

Mr. Harrow moved around the common room, lighting a few more candles sputtered to life, outlining the face of her father. He looked angry too.

Mr. Harrow moved around the common room, lighting a few more candles to provide enough light to see by. Kaye all the while remained frozen in spot, not daring to move. She felt like a rabbit before a hound dog, utterly trapped with no hope of escaping, so frozen stick still in hopes that maybe it would lose interest. But her father _didn't_ lose interest.

"Where do you think you're going, Kaye?" he demanded, gesturing to her boots and the sack on her shoulder.

Kaye considered lying, but what would she say? The privy? Then why was she going out the _front_ door, with a pack of clothes and food? Kaye relaxed, finally moving, and hung her head. "Father, I was going to follow Halt, to become his apprentice."

Her father's face went red in the dim light. "I said 'No'. Is my decision not good enough?"

Kaye held her tongue. There was no possible answer to that question she could have given that wouldn't have made him angrier and landed her more punishment.

There was silence between the two of them. Kaye watched her father as his face returned to a more natural shade. Finally he spoke again. "I will not allow you to be a Ranger's apprentice."

"But why? Rangers do so much _good_, don't they? Just look at what Halt and Will Treaty have accomplished! And now they want to bring women into the Corps. I could be the _first_ female Ranger in history. It would be an honour!"

"You are needed here."

"It would not be hard to find someone trustworthy to run the inn," Kaye insisted. "Allan is smart and he's done a fair job running the stables. He could handle more, if you let him."

"Allan is not my son."

"Neither am I. I'm your daughter. And let's face it; you and I both know I would never be satisfied with settling down, marrying, and passing the inn on to my own children. I'm too much like Uncle Gareth." The mention of her father's younger brother who went on to become a Knight of the Kingdom made her father wince. He knew her words to be true. It was there in the ways Kaye was always testing the limits, always pushing just a little further. She would not be content with the life he and her mother lived. No matter how many tables she washed, patrons he serves, or late nights she worked. Kaye's heart wasn't in the inn. It never had been. It had always been out somewhere else, up in a tree or running around with the boys.

Kaye watched her father's expression carefully. It was calm now and the silence between them was stretching out longer and longer after she'd mentioned Uncle Gareth. Kaye wasn't so sure it had been a good idea now. While her father had never outwardly _expressed_ anything bad about Uncle Gareth, she felt that maybe there was some resentment on her father's part. After all, the family had used all their money and influence to send Gareth to Battleschool, leaving only the inn for the eldest son.

Finally, Mr. Harrow spoke again. "When is he leaving?"

"At dawn," Kaye replied firmly.

Her father sighed. "Then you'd best get a bit of sleep. As much as you can, at least. Wouldn't want you falling asleep on the way to Redmont."

Kaye grinned and leapt from her spot to hug her father tightly. "Oh, thank you Papa!" she said, using the name she hadn't called him since she was ten.

"But promise me one thing." Kaye looked up at her father, curious. "Promise me I will hear about all the great things you accomplish all the way here on Meric fief."

"You will, Papa, I promise." She hugged him again.

"Now go back to bed. You have an early start in a few hours."


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published: 6/23/2010, 3/9/2013

Beta'ed: No

Notes: This story is brought over from my other account "Wishingonmystar" in the interest of continuing it after that account was made inactive. Please do not review that I am plagiarizing from that account. It is me.

A big thank you to everyone who is transferring over with me. I hope I can at last finish this story to your satisfaction.

-Katerinaki, Wish

Chapter 2:

Kaye could not sleep for more than a few minutes, no matter how she tried. Her excitement for the morning was too much to allow her to relax. Her father had agreed! Against all odds, he'd agreed to let her go and become a Ranger's apprentice, the first female one ever!

Kaye pacing and drifting lightly for a few hours until Kaye's mother finally came to the door to wake her daughter. It was still dark out, but Mrs. Harrow found Kaye already up and moving, going over what she would take and what she would keep more properly now. Most of the personal things would remain behind, the little bits and baubles she'd collected over the years (many from past boarders who she'd made friends with) that she used to decorate her room. She was taking just a few of her more favourites, a sea shell with a pretty pink inside from Jaret, a drawing of her and her family she'd done when she was nine, and a small miniature tree carved from a branch of her favourite oak done by her father. They were little things that reminded her of her family.

"How did I not expect you to be up already?"

Kaye paused to turn as her mother spoke. "You know, then?"

"Your father talked to me about it last night. I do not understand why he was so surprised to catch you trying to sneak out. Our saying "no" in the past has never stopped you."

Kaye grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mother," she apologized.

"I would rather this happened as it is," Mrs. Harrow admitted. "If I am to lose you, I would've at least liked the opportunity to say a proper goodbye." She set her candle on the bedside table and wrapped her daughter up in a hug. They embraced for a while, neither saying anything nor loosening their grip. Finally Kaye's mother let go, taking half a step back to look at her daughter properly.

"I would like for you to have something." She took a small, folded handkerchief from her dressing robe pocket and placed the bundle in Kaye's hand.

"What is it?" Kaye unfolded the cloth and gasped at what she found nestled in the folds. It was a sapphire, about the size of a small button. It was set in a silver pendant with a matching silver chain. Both shimmered softly in the flickering candle light.

"It's beautiful," Kaye whispered.

"It was my great-grandmother's. It has been passed down to the daughters in my family. I was planning on giving it to you when you got married, but now I am not so sure I will ever see that."

"Of course you—"

"I want you to have it now, Kayelyn. It is one of the most valuable things I own."

Kaye looked down at the sapphire again. "I'll keep it safe."

"Here." Kaye's mother took the chain in her hands and turned Kaye around to fasten it to her neck. When the necklace was in place, she looked her daughter over with a small smile. "Beautiful." Do not forget that when you are rolling around in the mud and what not with those Rangers."

"I won't," Kaye promised. She gave her mother one last hug before grabbing up her pack and heading downstairs again. Looking out the east window in the hallway, she could faintly make out a light discolouration in the low sky. It was almost time to go.

Kaye met her father in the common room again. Only this time he greeted her with a "good morning" and a honey-slathered bit of bread for a light breakfast. He'd also packed her proper provisions and a water skin, which Kaye had forgotten about last time. Kaye finished her breakfast and the two of them left.

Kaye reasoned that Halt was most likely staying with Gilan in the Meric Ranger's cottage, just outside the castle and down the road a bit. Kaye had seen it once, but had never had any reason to go there. Now she did with her father. They reached the small cabin with its paddock just as the first door opened and both Rangers strode out, dressed in their grey and green cloaks. Kaye pulled her own cloak around her tighter. It was spring and getting warmer during the days, but the mornings and nights were still rather cold. She could see her breath as she walked. The first rays of the sun were beginning to peak over the trees, casting a pink and purplish hue to the previously dark sky.

Halt and Gilan both spotted them and paused.

"Well, am I to assume you've convinced him, then?" Halt asked.

"Indeed she has," Mr. Harrow replied.

"That's quite good," Gilan commented. "Perhaps she belongs in the Diplomatic Service rather than the Ranger Corps."

"No, she's too stubborn for that," Mr. Harrow said.

Gilan laughed and Halt remained just as serious as ever. That seemed to be common for him. Kaye couldn't remember seeing him smile _once_ the entirety of the evening before. Gilan was good-natured and like to laugh, that much was obvious. But not Halt. The older, grizzled Ranger never portrayed anything but calm, and perhaps a general tedium of the world and an overall severity.

_Why can't I get the guy who can take a joke?_ Kaye wondered. But she couldn't complain. She was getting what she wanted. Do not look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Well, say your goodbyes then and we'll be on our way." Halt slipped off to the small paddock with Gilan. Kaye could see now that it held the bay mare of Gilan's and a shaggy horse Kaye assumed was Halt's.

Kaye's father turned to her, a bit awkwardly. "Be careful," he urged, "and remember what I asked of you."

"I will," Kaye promised.

Mr. Harrow nodded once before he gave Kaye a light hug. "I _expect_ to hear of you. Go." He released her, nudging her towards Halt who was saddling the shaggy gelding. Kaye watched as he finished tightening the saddle, then walked around to the front of the horse and whispered in its ear. The horse tossed its slightly scraggly, tangled mane (like owner like horse?) as if in reply to what Halt said. Halt patted the horse's nose and turned to Kaye.

"This is Abelard. He is a Ranger horse and the first thing you need to know about Ranger horses is that they are trained to buck a rider off them if he, or she, doesn't have the proper passphrase."

"Will he bite?" Kaye asked.

"If he's protecting himself or me, or I command him to."

"Can I meet him?"

Halt rolled his eyes skyward with a deep sigh. "If you must."

Kaye ignored the Ranger's sarcasm and approached the horse carefully, but confidently. It was smaller than usual, barely larger than a pony. But Kaye noticed its sturdy legs and figured this horse could probably run all day long little worse for the wear. Kaye reached her palm to the horse, allowing him to smell her properly. She didn't see any signs of distress or aggression, so she stepped closer and rested the hand on his nose. Abelard snorted, but didn't bite or shy away. He tossed his head a little, nudging her hand.

Halt watched the proceedings with interest. Abelard liked her. He'd given his dutiful warning, but he'd given no further signs of danger or a threat. Kaye gently rubbed his nose and his ears before giving him one last pat. "He's a good horse," she declared.

Halt nodded as if this were finally news to him. "Glad to know. Now, if I may?" He adjusted Abelard's bridle and checked the other side of the saddle before he seemed satisfied. Then he returned back to the paddock and pulled _another_ horse from the small building. Kaye hadn't seen the third horse earlier. Upon Halt's bringing it out, Kaye recognized it as a pack pony. Halt slung saddlebags over its back and then another of provisions for the trip before he looked to Kaye. He looked down on her (he wasn't a big man, but still taller than Kaye) and nodded towards the bag on her shoulder. "Is that all you have?"

"Yes," Kaye replied.

"Then give it here and let's be on our way." He took the pack from Kaye and lashed it to the pack pony securely. He then tied a lead rope from the pony to Abelard's saddle before swinging up onto the shaggy horse with practised ease. Kaye was about to comment on how she'd "just walk then" when Halt reached an arm down to her. Kaye hesitated.

"Well, come on then," Halt urged. "Unless you'd like to _walk_ to Redmont. It is a fair distance, though."

"I thought you needed a passphrase to ride a Ranger horse," Kaye replied.

"I have the passphrase."

"But I don't."

"You won't need it as long as I'm here. Now come, before I really _do_ make you walk to Redmont."

Kaye wanted to roll her eyes at the Ranger's threat, but decided against it. On second thought, maybe it wasn't so empty. She wouldn't put it by Halt to make her walk. Kaye grasped his proffered forearm and hauled herself up onto the saddle behind Halt.

_I should have worn leggings_, Kaye thought as she readjusted her skirt. Dresses were not made for riding behind someone.

Halt nudged Abelard into a steady pace and they set off. Kaye took hold of Halt's waist lightly, just enough to keep her on the horse at the pace they rode. The pack pony's lead jerked a bit until the other reluctantly was forced into motion. It picked up Abelard's pace as they left the Ranger's cottage behind. Kaye caught one last glimpse of her father as they rode around a bend in the road.

"Halt?" Kaye asked.

"And the incessant questions begin again," the Ranger commented exasperatedly.

Kaye scoffed. "No need to be rude! I just wanted to know how long it will take to get to Redmont."

"Long enough," Halt replied. "We'll have to make camp along the way."

"So more than a day?"

"Yes, more than a day."

They lapsed into silence; the only sound that of the wind in the trees and the steady rhythms of Abelard's and the pack pony's hooves.

But eventually another question popped into Kaye's mind. She considered asking it, but then thought against it, remembering how Halt had been rude and sarcastic last time.

"What is it?" Halt asked suddenly, as if it were such a great feat.

"What is what?" Kaye asked.

"You were about to ask a question, so what was it?"

"No I wasn't."

Halt sighed, looking back over his shoulder sceptically. "I've had my fair share of apprentices. I _know_ when they are about to annoy me with yet more inquiries."

"But they've all been boys," Kaye retorted. "Girls are different."

"Indeed they are," Halt grumbled. He nudged Abelard into a faster canter. The pack pony tugged on the lead rope before grudgingly picking up its pace as well. They rode a bit farther before Kaye finally chanced her original question.

"What does a Ranger do?"

Halt looked back at her with a knowing expression. Kaye just watched him back expectantly. Finally Halt sighed, shaking his head and muttering something Kaye didn't quite catch. "Rangers are an intelligence force, founded by King Herbert 150 years ago during his reign. Do you understand what that is?"

"Sure," Kaye shrugged. "It's a spy network."

"In its most basic sense. Rangers keep their eyes and ears open. They listen, and report back. It's a bit more effective gathering information and evidence when people don't know you are there."

"So we're spies?"

"No. _You_ are a Ranger's apprentice and _I_ am a Ranger."

"But you just said Rangers gather intelligence. That's a spy."

"Rangers sometimes serve as enforcers of the law and in wartime, Rangers at as special troops, moving behind the enemy's lines and leading special factions."

"It sounds like a spy, but okay. If I'm a Ranger's apprentice, then what do I do?"

"You watch, listen, and maybe even learn. It is especially important that _you_ in particular do the third one. You're the first female ever accepted to the Ranger Corps. All eyes will be on you to succeed, or fail."

"Do _you_ think I'll fail?"

Halt raised his eyes skyward yet again. "And the interrogation continues!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I would not have accepted you as my apprentice if I did not believe you had the ability to succeed."

Kaye huffed. "You_ still _haven't answered me!"

Halt brought Abelard to such a sudden stop that the pack pony actually tugged forward on the lead before it stopped. Halt turned around in the saddle so that almost his entire torso was facing Kaye.

"You _alone_ will decide whether you will pass or fail. I can only teach you. _You_ must learn. So pay attention." He turned back around and nudged Abelard back into a steady canter. He then proceeded to point out landmarks and direct Kaye in land navigation. He charged her with being able to pinpoint their location on a map the next time they dismounted. Kaye listened and watched carefully and when at last they stopped for a midday break and light meal, Kaye was able to tell where they were _exactly_ on the map.

"Not bad," Halt replied. "Now, based on how far we've travelled, how much longer have we to Redmont?"

Kaye tracked their distance across the map, doing the rough arithmetic in her head.

"I'd say a bit less than two days, if we keep the pace."

"I would say closer to one and a half, since we began slowly this morning. Abelard needed to stretch his legs properly and get used to the added weight. We'll most likely be coming in just in time for supper. Can I assume you know how to cook?"

"My parents own an inn! Of course I know how to cook."

"Good, that leave one less thing I have to teach you." They ate some bread and fruit and got back on Abelard to continue on. By the time they stopped at the end of the day, Kaye's backside hurt from the constant bumping of the saddle.

"I don't think I've ever rode for so long," she commented.

"You'd best get used to it." He pulled down the pack pony's load and let it and Abelard graze, still attached by the lead rope.

"Don't you have to picker them?"

"Abelard won't go anywhere, and he won't let the pack pony get far either." He handed Kaye a pot. "Go find water."

Kaye looked at the pot and back to Halt. "But where do I—"

"You have eyes and ears. Look and listen."

Kaye paused, turning her head to the side to listen. She heard the wind in the trees, the soft chewing of the horses, and a light trickling sound that must've been the stream Halt meant. Kaye headed off in that direction, taking care to be quiet so she could still hear the water. The sound got louder and louder until Kaye finally stumbled upon its source. It was a small, fresh-water stream, the water relatively clear and fast-moving, nothing stagnant. Stagnant water bred disease and parasites, or so her mother claimed. Kaye filled the pot and retraced her path back to the camp. Halt had brought out two ceramic bowls and spoons and had gathered a bit of wood for the fire he was nursing to life.

"Set the pot down. We need to gather more fire wood." He leaned down and blew gently on the smouldering twigs. Kaye set the pot of water by the provisions bag and journeyed back into the trees (away from the main road) in search of dry wood that could be used as fuel. She also gathered a few smaller sticks as more kindling until her arms were entirely full. Returning to camp, she found Halt had gotten a decent size fire going. Kaye set the wood down and moved to sit.

"I do believe we will need to brush down the horses," Halt commented. "There should be a brush in the pack," he gestured to the bags on the ground. Kaye sighed and got up again, searching through and finding the brush. She then walked over to the pack pony first and began grooming him. His coat was dusty from the road. Kaye gave him a good brushing, which he seemed to appreciate, before moving to Abelard. But Halt's voice called back over the space.

"Leave Abelard. I will take care of him. Supper needs preparing."

Kaye shrugged and walked back to the fire which was now quite strong and steady. She set the pot of water to boil, then began rummaging through Halt's provisions pack. She found some dried meat as well as a packet of spices. Her own pack yielded some carrots (it must've been her mother's doing; she always tried to force Kaye to eat more vegetables). The combination would make a decent stew. As the water boiled, Kaye chopped up the ingredients and sampled the spices to get an idea for how much she would need to use. Immediately she spit out the potent blend. _Not much!_ she declared.

Halt returned with Abelard's saddle just as the stew was simmering. He checked it and raised an eyebrow at her. "Carrots?"

"My mother packed them. I figured I'd use them before they rotted."

Halt shrugged. He sat down as well near the fire. His cloak blended into the night to the point that his face appeared to hover in mid-air. The effect was unnerving and drew Kaye's mind to the rumours of Rangers that circulated among the common people of Araluen. Rangers were sorcerers who practised black magic. They could disappear right in front of your eyes.

_Right, sorcerers,_ Kaye thought.

When the stew was ready, Kaye ladled some into Halt's bowl and some into the second for herself. The stew wasn't bad. It wasn't Kaye's best work, but for what she had to work with, it was well enough. It was hot as the temperature dropped for the night. Kaye cupped her plain ceramic-ware and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she huddled closer to the fire.

Something warm and heavy dropped over her shoulders. Kaye reached up and found a thick blanket draped over her shoulders now as Halt settled once more.

"Thank you," Kaye said to him as she began to feel comfortable again. "But don't you need this?" Kaye noticed that the upper blanket of Halt's bedroll was gone now.

"I have my cloak," he replied gruffly.

It was as he spoke that Kaye heard a stronger accent in his words. Halt had always sounded a little funny to her, but Kaye had never really placed the tint to his words.

"Halt?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, Kaye?" Halt replied, his tone possessing some sarcasm. Kaye ignored it, though. It was obvious Halt was just a generally abrasive person when it came to answering questions.

"Where are you from?"

"I live at the Ranger's cottage, in Redmont fief."

But Kaye shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I can hear your accent. You weren't born in Araluen, were you?"

"No," Halt sighed, his gaze dropping to the fire as he added another log.

"Where _were_ you born?" Kaye pressed.

"In a small village, in Hibernia," Halt answered.

"Do you ever visit?"

"No."

"Why not? Do you still have family there?" Kaye wasn't sure why she asked these last two questions, but immediately she regretted it as she watched Halt's expression harden.

"Because I am too busy answering apprentices' stupid questions!" Halt retorted. He got up and stooped to pick up Abelard's brush yet again. "Finish your supper then get to bed. We're waking up before dawn again to get an early start. I want to be back in Redmont fief by tomorrow night."

He then stomped away. Well, actually it was the Ranger's equivalent to stomping in which it _looked_ like stomping, but there was still no accompanying noise. Kaye figured she'd better do as she was told before Halt changed his mind and returned.

_Way to go, Kaye. Getting your master angry with you for asking personal questions on the first day!_ Kaye finished her super, and then took hers and Halt's empty bowl and the cooking pot down to the stream. She washed them out until no evidence of that night's meal remained then brought them back to the camp. Halt was still out with Abelard, apparently brushing him again. Kaye put the bowls and pot away, and then banked the fire a bit before unrolling a blanket of her own for sleeping. Kaye was about to use the blanket Halt lent her when she decided that maybe it was a good idea to give it back instead, as an apologizing gesture. She folded it up neatly and set it on Halt's blanket before going back to her pack. She pulled on a longer shirt as a means for keeping warmer, then curled her feet under her skirt and cloak as she lay down on the blanket and closed her eyes. The combination of the few hours she'd gotten the night before and the full day of riding meant it didn't take long for Kaye to fall asleep, even on the cold, hard ground.

When Kaye awoke, she found the blanket draped over her once more. It was still dark, though steadily getting lighter in the east. She looked over to see that Halt was already up and heating up water to soften oats for breakfast. Abelard and the pack pony were nearby and it seemed like almost everything was already packed.

Kaye rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and stretched languidly. Without prompting, Kaye began to repack her own things until her pack also awaited their departure with the others.

Halt put some dried oats and fruit in a bowl and then added some of the hot water, handing it to her before claiming his own breakfast.

"Thank you," Kaye said, taking the warm bowl. She mixed the concoction and tasted it, finding it to be quite good! The fruit made the oats sweeter and it warmed her up quickly. They ate breakfast and then broke camp. Halt lashed the bags to the pack pony and saddled Abelard once more as Kaye scattered the remains of their cooking fire. Once done, she was hauled back up on Abelard behind Halt and they set off again at the steady canter.

"I want you to do the same thing we did yesterday today," Halt told her. "I want to know when we pass into Redmont fief." He then handed Kaye the folded map and nudged Abelard a little faster.

Around the midday, they paused and Kaye checked their progress against the map. They were making faster time than she'd expected yesterday, but that was no surprise. Halt had told her they would the day before. Kaye traced their path to the stream they would ford, passing into Redmont fief at last. Their journey was almost over.

"How long?" Halt asked her.

"A few hours, two or three."

Halt seemed satisfied by her answer, though he didn't reply to it. They ate midday in silence, the only sounds their own chewing and the horses' grazing nearby.

Then Kaye spoke up. "Halt?"

Halt looked upwards as seemed to be a common reaction to when Kaye asked a question. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her inquisitively. "For what?"

"Obviously talking about...your home...bothers you and I'm sorry for pushing and bringing it up."

Halt seemed even more surprised. He only nodded, acknowledging her apology.

Then continued on and when they found the stream, Kaye proudly announced that they'd passed into Redmont. Halt nodded, agreeing with her. Then by supper time, Castle Redmont came well into view.

Castle Redmont was different than Castle Meric. It had only three walls and a tower at each corner with a central keep. The castle lived up to the fief's name as it appeared red in the sunset.

"Why is it red like that?" Kaye asked Halt.

"Because Redmont Castle is made from ironstone. It is particularly strong and it looks red in the sunrise and sunset. Hence the name."

"Where is your cottage?" she asked.

Halt nodded towards the forest outside the castle walls. "Just at the edge of the trees. But we are going to check in with Baron Arald first."

"But I thought Rangers didn't report to the fief baron."

"We don't," Halt answered. "But I have a good relationship with Baron Arald, so I do it out of courtesy." He nudged Abelard towards the hill up the castle road. They passed through the gates, Halt nodding towards the men-at-arms who guarded it. Judging by their alertness and the presence of other guards around the walls, Castle Redmont was larger and much more important than Meric fief. Meric wasn't lackadaisical about training their knights and fighting men, but they weren't one of the larger fiefs so they tended to have less knights and men-at-arms.

Halt and Kaye dismounted and handed Abelard and the pack pony to the grooms that came out to tend to them. Halt greeted one of the grooms who nodded back to him, but look curiously at Kaye. He cocked an eyebrow in her direction to Halt. Halt shook his head in reply and turned towards the centre tower keep. Kaye paused, unsure whether she should stay with the horses or follow Halt. She didn't think Baron Arald would care to see her.

"What are you waiting for? Come on," Halt bid gruffly. Kaye gave Abelard one pat on the neck before hurrying to catch up to Halt. He nodded to the guard before going in. They climbed the stairs around the perimeter of the keep tower, bypassing guards, servants, and administrative assistants. Kaye found herself straightening her skirt and dusting off her blouse as she walked, a habit she remembered her mother doing.

"Stop that," Halt ordered her fidgeting. They apparently arrived at the proper level as Halt stepped off the stairs and walked lightly down the hall, his feet making no noise, his Ranger cloak billowing behind him. Kaye hurried to keep up with his swift pace. Again Halt nodded to the guards outside the door, who didn't move to stop him, and passed inside. Kaye followed, not wishing to be growled at again for hanging back.

Inside was an office, and it was occupied by a larger, bulky man with black and greying hair, cropped short, who wore clothing suitable for a noble but not overly flamboyant at all. With him was a tall, willowy woman with grey hair and a graceful, elegant carriage. She wore a white gown with the laurel of the Diplomatic Services pinned to her cloak. Both turned to look at her and Halt when they walked in.

"Halt, you've returned," the man said. Kaye was fairly certain he was Baron Arald.

"With an addition," the lady commented wryly.

"Yes," Halt replied. "This is Kaye Harrow. She is my new apprentice."

Baron Arald grinned. "Feeling a bit lonely without Will, Halt?"

"Crowley's orders," Halt answered. "And Gilan did a bit of convincing."

"_Crowley_?" the lady repeated. "Really? So the Rangers are finally allowing females?"

"Yes," Halt replied simply.

"Kaye, welcome," the Baron said, drawing attention to her. "I am Baron Arald, Baron of Redmont fief. And this is Lady Pauline, the head of Redmont's Diplomatic Services," he gestured to the lady.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lord," Kaye replied, curtseying politely. She turned to Lady Pauline and gave her the same respect.

"My goodness, Halt, she may be more polite than Will!" Baron Arald commented.

"Where are you from, Kaye?" Lady Pauline asked.

"Meric fief, my lady. My parents are inn-keepers there."

"There is no need for that sort of formality right now, Kaye," Lady Pauline corrected. Kaye nodded her understanding.

"Well, can we assume you will be sticking around for a while with a new apprentice to train?" Baron Arald asked.

"Yes. At least until the Gathering."

"Excellent. Well I daresay you will be busy."

"Does she have any other clothes, Halt?" Lady Pauline asked abruptly.

"How am I supposed to know?" He looked to Kaye. "Do you?"

"I have other dresses and skirts in my bag," Kaye answered.

"Well that won't do if you are to become a Ranger. Honestly, I am curious as to how Halt expected you to run, climb, ride, and fight in a skirt!"

"It hasn't stopped me yet. The _climbing_, of course, ma'am," Kaye clarified.

"But it may hinder you in the future." Lady Pauline addressed Halt, "I will take her for proper clothing if _you_ are uncomfortable with the task." Did Kaye detect a hint of _teasing_ in Lady Pauline's tone? But so far she had been nothing but respectful, yet confident.

"Go then, I suppose," Halt grumbled. Kaye thought she might've heard something about "women" after that, but she couldn't be sure.

"Tomorrow morning then?" Lady Pauline suggested.

Halt just nodded once, somewhat grudgingly.

"Excellent," Baron Arald cut in. "Well then, if you have no further need of me, there are some crop reports that require my attention."

"Of course, my lord," Lady Pauline replied. She and Halt, followed by Kaye, bowed (or curtseyed on the women's parts) and left Baron Arald to his paperwork.

"I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, Kaye," Lady Pauline said before she nodded to both Kaye and Halt and departed. Kaye watched her go, slightly in awe of the graceful, polite, regal woman. So she had to hurry after Halt when she finally looked away and found he'd begun his path back down already.

"Halt? Where are we going now?" she asked when she had moved just behind him.

"My cottage," Halt replied. They left the keep tower and fetched Abelard and the pack pony from the grooms before setting out yet again. But this time their ride was fairly short. They left the castle and town behind, riding towards the trees. Before long, Kaye spotted a simple cottage nestled just at the edge of the trees, accompanied by a small stable for Abelard. As they rode closer, Kaye determined that Halt's cottage was in all likelihood _smaller_ than Gilan's in Meric fief, despite the fact that Redmont was bigger, richer, and more important. Halt's cottage was a simple structure with a veranda where there sat just one chair and a barrel just outside the door.

Halt turned Abelard and the pony towards the small barn and paddock by the cottage. When they arrived, both riders dismounted and they tended the horses. Halt directed Kaye in caring for the pack pony while he tended Abelard. Only once both were cared for did Halt and Kaye grab the luggage and walk back to the cabin. The door squeaked horribly on it hinges as it opened and the two of them entered the cottage.

Inside, Kaye was surprised at how clean everything was. Pots shone in the kitchen on their hooks, the table was scrubbed clean, the floor was well swept, and Kaye doubted there was a single mite of dust in the rug. It looked as if someone had been in cleaning. The only sign that the house's owner had been away recently was an empty glass on the mantle that looked as if it might hold a bouquet of flowers.

_But surely not_, Kaye insisted. She didn't see Halt as the type of person to keep _flowers_ around the house. The central room had a kitchen area and a living area, divided by a wooden bench. The living area held a grouping of comfortable chairs around the fireplace, which had been swept out and scrubbed clean like everything else. Leading off from the main room was two smaller ones. Halt disappeared through the first door and came back without his pack. He pointed to the other one. "That one is yours."

Kaye set the provisions pack in the kitchen and then opened the second door Halt had gestured to, going through. The space was small, but it looked like whoever had done the cleaning in the main room hadn't skimped in here. The space was rather cosy. There was a small bed against the wall and a wardrobe. A table sat across the room holding a washbasin and jug and another empty glass. Maybe Halt _did_ keep flowers in the cottage!

Kaye began to unpack, setting her things around the room and her clothing in the wardrobe. She took her time until everything was in a proper place before returning to the main room.

Halt was sorting through the remainder of the provisions when Kaye returned to the main room. He looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"It took you long enough."

Kaye shrugged. "I was putting my things away."

"We desperately need water and firewood. The bucket is there. Get water from the river, enough to fill the barrel outside. Then the axe is in the lean-to and firewood is in the yard behind the cabin."

Kaye looked from Halt outside to where the sun was almost set. "But it's dark out!"

"We need both and you don't have to go far. I suggest you work quickly."

"I'm not your servant!"

"No, you are my apprentice," Halt retorted. "And you will do as you are told or I will have no problem _persuading_ you, and you will not like my means of persuasion, I guarantee."

Kaye was prepared to argue some more, but Halt was giving her that look, the look that said "I dare you to test me". She glared at Halt who simply watched her. It was a battle of wills and in the end Kaye huffed and grabbed the bucket, stomping out the door for the river.

Over thirty trips to the river later (when the moon was rising steadily over her head) Kaye finally filled the barrel. She walked inside and hung the bucket back up, prepared to return to her room and sulk. Halt was sitting in the living room area, a stack of papers next to his chair, reading and sipping a cup of something hot. Kaye's hands were cold and raw from the water and the bucket handle. She wouldn't have minded a hot meal just then.

"Did you finish _everything_?" Halt asked. Kaye growled as she was reminded the cabin still needed firewood. It was getting late and Kaye hadn't had anything to eat since midday. At least at the inn they had gotten a short break for their own supper. The grumbling in her stomach was becoming irritating as she fumed out back with an axe and logs of wood. She threw all her strength behind each blow until she could swing no more. By then she was breathing heavily and her arms ached, but her temper was released and she had a good stack of wood. She gathered up enough to bring inside for the fireplace and the kitchen stove and then stacked the rest outside.

Stepping inside, Kaye's stomach gave an extra loud rumble as the smell of hot food hit her nose. Halt was at the stove, frying some sort of meat in a pan. She figured it was probably beef. As she watched, he transferred the contents to a pot and stirred.

Kaye simply stood there, though she desperately wanted to sit. But she thought it would be worse to sit and then have to get back up for more chores than to just stand there on her tired legs.

Halt turned and his eyes went from Kaye to the two replenished stacks of logs. He nodded. "Not bad. I am cooking supper tonight, but it will be your job in the future."

"Is there anything that _won't_ be my job?" Kaye muttered.

"Teaching," Halt replied, though she'd barely spoken loud enough for her own ears. How could Halt have been able to hear her across the room? _He's a Ranger,_ Kaye answered.

"Do you drink coffee?" Halt asked, turning back to the stove where the kettle sat.

"No," Kaye replied.

"Well, you'll start." He poured a hot cup of coffee. "Honey is in the cupboard, milk is in the cold box," he directed.

Kaye had had coffee before, but she hadn't liked the bitter taste. Her mother had offered her milk and honey to make it less potent, but Kaye still hadn't liked it. Now, though, she simply welcomed the warmth. The temperature had dropped quickly after the sun. _Minds well give it another try,_ Kaye thought. She added milk and plenty of honey before trying the concoction again. It still tasted awfully, but it warmed her from the inside so she grimaced at the taste but kept drinking.

When the contents of the pot were ready, they sat down to eat. It was another stew, though this one was more of a proper stew than the one Kaye had cooked the night before with the travel provisions. After eating, Kaye was made to clean out the pot, pan, and the eating dishes in the river. She had to scour the pot multiple times before it was up to Halt's standards. When she finally was allowed to go to bed, she was more tired than she'd _ever_ been after a busy night at the inn. The last two days felt like a month to her. Kaye only bothered to kick off her shoes before she collapsed onto the small bed, eyes closed before her head even hit the soft pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published: 7/2/2010, 3/10/2013

Beta'ed: Eidorian999

Notes: **This chapter contains some female issues that might make boys (or some girls) uncomfortable! It is a minor issue, but it could help explain some of Kaye's actions earlier in the chapter. If you do not wish to read about this sort of thing, stop reading at the page break.**

**You've been warned!**

-Katerinaki, Wish

Chapter 3:

Kaye woke up to Halt shaking her shoulder and calling her name. Well, actually he kept saying, "Girl, girl." Kaye couldn't remember him actually calling her by her name. He'd always said "you" or the more dreaded "we". "We", accompanied by any sort of work really meant in "Halt speech", "you". As in "we need to fetch more water" really meant "_you_ need to fetch more water".

"What?" Kaye grumbled at him.

"Time to get up."

Kaye blinked a few times and turned her bleary eyes to the window. It was still dark out, though slowly lightening. "The sun is not even up," she replied before falling back onto her pillow.

"I am well aware. However, _we_ are, so we minds well get to work." The dreaded "we" again. Kaye grumbled some more but slowly began to get up. Halt left her room as soon as she was on her feet. Kaye rubbed her eyes and peered outside again. She'd been right, it wasn't even sunrise yet. But Halt was already getting her up? Was he mad? _Probably_. Kaye stumbled with her jug out to the barrel and filled it. Of course the water was freezing, as was the air, but it only served to wake Kaye up fully. Nothing says alert like a splash of cold water to the face and neck. Kaye changed into one of her dresses and then stepped out into the main room. Halt was already brewing coffee. Apparently the Ranger drank it all the time at home. Kaye wondered why she couldn't remember him drinking it on the road from Meric.

Evidently it was also Kaye's job to cook breakfast. She fried up some of the leftover bread from the trip (they'd have to get another loaf soon) as well as some sausages. She accepted another mug of coffee, this time readily. She still had to dilute it with milk and honey, but at least it gave her a bit of an energy boost to get her through an awful morning. Kaye tended to hate mornings in general, and this one was already shaping up to be a bad one.

"I do believe the dishes will need washing, and the floor is looking a little dirty. There's a broom by the door."

_And the work begins again._ Kaye set about doing each task Halt assigned to her with little gusto. Instead, she plod along, doing each task Halt assigned her thoroughly, but with no added energy or enthusiasm. Or anger, for that matter. She didn't have another outburst like she had last night a single time through the course of the morning. Not even when Halt made her scour the pots and pans _yet again_ because apparently she'd missed some the last time.

Finally the sun rose and Halt didn't give her another task. It wasn't because she had finished everything. Far from it. Rather, it was time to meet Lady Pauline in town to get Kaye some proper working clothes. Halt would also go to the market while there to restock the meat safe, the cold box, and his supply of coffee (which had apparently run low). They walked to the village, though Halt brought Abelard. He didn't ride the horse. Instead, Halt gave Kaye tips on her movement. Apparently, although she was generally quiet, she wasn't silent. And Rangers were silent. The entire walk to Redmont's village, Kaye practiced silent movement. If Halt heard her, he would call her out on it. That happened a lot in the beginning, but after a while Kaye began to get the hang of it. When they finally met Lade Pauline at the castle gates, Halt hadn't corrected her for a good six or seven minutes.

Lady Pauline was already waiting for them, standing just as regal and elegant at the early hour as she had the night before. With her was a girl, Kaye's age, who seemed to be mimicking Lady Pauline's countenance. She wore a simple gown as well.

"And here I thought Rangers liked to wake up early," Lady Pauline commented, smiling at Kaye.

"_He_ does," Kaye replied. "I'd rather the extra hours of sleep."

"Wouldn't we all," Lady Pauline agreed. She gestured to the girl beside her. "This is one of _my_ new apprentices, Bridgette."

"A pleasure to meet you," Bridgette added with a courteous nod to Halt and Kaye. The girl was taller than Kaye with soft blond hair that fell past her shoulders and light blue eyes.

Halt nodded back, offering not even a grunt of assent. Kaye was a bit more polite, returning the girl's greeting.

"Well, Halt, I think I can handle it from here. Meet us again in a few hours' time. That should be more than enough."

Halt shrugged and nodded, then disappeared into the crowd. Bridgette shivered slightly at the display of skills.

"Shall we?" Lady Pauline suggested, gesturing away from the gate, towards the town proper.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Kaye asked as they began walking down the street. Kaye found herself moving quietly as Halt had made her do as she walked with the two diplomats.

"I spoke with a friend last night about your unique circumstances. She said she has a few ideas that should help. We're going to her dress shop. It's just down the street."

"What do you mean 'help'?" Kaye asked.

"Well despite you now being part of an organization that is comprised entirely of men, you aren't one. You need clothing you can work in, but we don't need to hide your sex behind baggy, ill-fitting, men's clothing."

"But—I don't understand."

"Trust me, you will. So how is Halt so far? Not _too_ abrasive?"

Kaye hesitated. Lady Pauline was Halt's friend, if not at least his co-worker, from what she could tell. So why was she _insulting_ him? Would she report back if Kaye said anything bad about him? _Play it safe_.

"I haven't known Halt for long enough, to be entirely honest," Kaye replied carefully.

Lady Pauline chuckled. "My, aren't you polite! You may yet be wasted in the Ranger Corps. I've known Halt very well for many years. His _abrupt_ personality is no secret. He is not the easiest man to get along with."

Kaye shrugged slightly. "Well, we have had a few disputes," she admitted.

"That sounds about right. You're both stubborn from what I can see."

_How could she know that already?_ Kaye wondered. She'd met Lady Pauline for all of five minutes and she'd said hardly anything more than where she was from and that she had dresses and skirts with her. Was the Lady truly that good at reading people? _It would be a good skill in the Diplomatic Services,_ Kaye conceded.

"How long have you known Halt, if you don't mind my asking?" Kaye asked, changing the subject from herself. It seemed like a safe tactic with someone who could observe behaviour so effectively.

"Many years. Before Gilan was Halt's apprentice."

"Gilan was Halt's apprentice?" It made Araluen suddenly seem so small.

"Gilan is your fief's Ranger, of course. He was Halt's first apprentice."

"Did Halt have many apprentices before me?" Kaye found herself wishing he didn't, though she didn't understand why.

"You are his third. It is a fair number for a Ranger, but not for one of the Craftmasters like the Horsemaster or the Battlemaster."

_Three?_ "Then Will Treaty was his last apprentice before me."

"He has certainly made a name for himself, that one," Lady Pauline commented. She looked up at the store they'd come to. "But enough chatter, we're here." She pulled open the door to the shop and gestured inside.

It was certainly a dress shop. Mannequins sat in the window with the latest styles from Castle Araluen. Others stood around the shop, modelling less expensive, more study styles. Kaye figured these were most likely more popular than the others. A woman with silvery hair tied back from her face and a measuring length around her neck walked in from a back room as they entered.

"Pauline, welcome," she said with a wide smile.

"Cynthia, thank you for helping us on such short notice," Pauline replied.

Cynthia shook her head. "Not at all. I enjoy a slight challenge every once in a while." She looked to Kaye. "Is this her?"

"Yes. Kaye this is Cynthia, a good friend of mine. Cynthia, this is Kaye Harrow, Ranger Halt's new apprentice."

"And it's about time they took women into that Corps," Cynthia added, "instead of just suspicious old men."

_Gilan didn't seem suspicious,_ Kaye thought, confused at Cynthia's words. _And he wasn't all that old either._

"Well, what do you have planned?" Lady Pauline asked.

"I figured I'd bring out a few options and we'd find out what she, pardon me, Kaye, likes the best. Was I right in assuming you'll want dreary greens and browns?"

"Yes, I think so," Lady Pauline replied. "It seems like that's what all the Rangers like."

"Matches those funny cloaks of theirs," Cynthia declared. "Alright then, we'll get started." After that it was a steady progression of clothing for Kaye to try on. All of the tunics seemed to be longer and more fitted. They fell to her thighs, her knees, her shins. They were like wearing a shortened dress with leggings and sometimes even breeches. Kaye soon realized that Cynthia was trying for something like a dress, as was proper, but allowed Kaye the freedom of motion she'd need when she was training and riding.

Finally she chose (well more Lady Pauline and Cynthia chose) a few that fell to her knees and two that went all the way down to mid-shin. Then Kaye also got a few leggings and one set of breeches. Everything was in greens, browns, and greys, though they seemed slightly lighter in shade than Halt's and Gilan's had been. Kaye wasn't sure if it was purposeful or just because those were the colours Cynthia had. They left after hours spent in the shop, Kaye wearing one of her new green, knee-length tunics and a pair of grey leggings and carrying the rest of her new clothes and her dress in a bag. By the time they had finished (Cynthia had had to make a few adjustments) it was due time to meet Halt at the gate again.

When they first returned, Kaye didn't immediately see Halt. But then she noticed a movement in the shadows of a nearby house and turned just in time to see Halt materialize, without his horse.

"Where's Abelard?" she asked.

"With a friend," Halt replied. He looked over her clothing mildly then turned to Lady Pauline. "I can assume you are satisfied now, my lady?"

"Quite," Lady Pauline answered. "Kaye should now be more than prepared."

"Good to know," Halt commented dryly. "If that is all then, come." He turned and began walking away. Kaye noticed a bag slung to his back which she assumed held the food they'd needed.

"Thank you, my lady," she thanked Lady Pauline quickly.

"It was my pleasure," the lady replied. "If you need anything else, womanly wise, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Yes, my lady. Thank you." She bowed (no point in curtseying in pants; it would look ridiculous) and hurried after Halt. Catching up to him, she heard him sigh heavily.

"What?" she asked.

"Did everything I taught you this morning flit in one ear and out the other?" he asked.

Then Kaye realized what the problem was. In her haste, she'd neglected to move quietly as Halt had shown her. She quickly focused on checking her footsteps.

"Better," Halt said gruffly. "You may be able to sneak up on a bugler." Kaye scowled. It was widely known that buglers were slightly hard of hearing after blowing their loud horns so many times. They could hear the horns, no problem, but anything softer than a semi-loud speaking voice they were deaf to. So to say she could surprise a bugler was no compliment at all.

"I'm trying," Kaye hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then try harder," Halt replied simply. After that, Kaye focused extra hard on being silent when she walked. She thought she wasn't doing a bad job, but Halt would periodically sigh heavily and Kaye knew he heard her loud and clear. But she never heard him until he sighed. Halt seemed to move so effortlessly silent.

_It's harder than he makes it look_, Kaye thought. She watched his movement, mimicking him. She found he seemed to always find the best place to set his feet without ever looking down. Halt never snapped a twig or accidentally kicked a pebble. Kaye knew she wasn't a loud person (walking-wise) but compared to Halt she was like a herd of horses, thundering down the road.

They finally returned to the cottage and Halt instructed her to put her bag in her room and come right back outside. Kaye did as she was told, meeting Halt on the veranda of the cottage.

"What are we doing now?" she asked.

Halt rolled his eyes to the sky, his "trademark" look, as Kaye thought of it.

"We're going to learn how to be _silent_, beginning _now_," Halt retorted.

"But—"

"Silent." He started off, around the side of the cabin towards the woods. Kaye was tempted with more questions, but decided it was better to simply wait and watch, as Halt had told her before. Look and listen, and you might just learn. Halt led her deep into the forest, down a path. But Kaye wasn't surprised when Halt abruptly turned off the path. He seemed like he would know the woods very well, living on their border and being a Ranger.

After a little while, Halt stopped and Kaye did the same just behind him. They were in the middle of the forest, seemingly in no particular spot.

"What—"but Kaye cut the question off with a sharp look from Halt.

"A Ranger is _silent_," Halt said. "In movement, as well as speech. I am going to walk east," he gestured to the left, "and you will attempt to follow me and tag me without my hearing you. If you succeed, you will not have to cook supper tonight." His tone suggested a private joke, though his serious expression never changed. "Understand?"

Kaye was about to speak, but nodded her head instead. _A Ranger is silent_, she reminded herself.

"Good," Halt replied. He turned and began walking, his own footsteps making absolutely no sound, despite the presence of twigs and old leaves that had been trapped under the snow since last fall.

Kaye looked down, nervous of all the possible things that could give her away. Every twig and leaf was a trap, and she had to avoid countless. _This is impossible_. She took a careful step, her eyes darting quickly up to Halt, who was still walking but didn't seem to have heard her. Kaye sighed.

"I can hear you," Halt snapped, not even turning to glare at her. "Control your breathing."

Kaye was tempted to grumble or snap a retort, but didn't. Halt would probably just scold her on that too. She took another step. Nothing. And another. Nope, Halt still seemed oblivious. Kaye took another and the leather of her soft boot eased slightly. Halt stopped and Kaye froze, one foot extended, arms wide, standing on both toes, and slightly hunched. She figured she probably looked like a common thief caught in the act, the way she was standing. But Kaye hardly dared to breathe, let alone shift position. Finally Halt continued on and Kaye relaxed, though she didn't sigh. Not this time. It would've given her away.

Kaye took another step and a twig cracked. She muttered a swear.

"I can hear you. Mind your footing, and your tongue. I have no qualms about tanning the skin off a girl's backside."

And so it went on. Halt would walk and Kaye would _attempt_ to follow, only to make yet another mistake within a few steps of the last one. "I can hear you" became Kaye's new most hated phrase.

Halt eventually led her all the way back to the cabin by a long, circuitous route that took ten times longer because of the tortoise-like pace Kaye was forced to walk in order to remain silent. Needless to say, Kaye cooked supper that night, and every night after. They did the same drill every day, after Kaye had done all her housework. By the end of the week, Kaye felt like an ogre stomping through the forest. Before she had _thought_ she was very quiet. But she quickly learned that it was one thing to be quiet in a place where you knew every squeak of the floorboards and quite another in a place you have never been before, where twigs seemed specially placed for you to step on. _Quite_ different.

But despite the slow progress, Kaye did improve. It only took her five times the normal time rather than ten times. Halt still said "I can hear you" a lot, but it might be after seven steps instead of just three. And Kaye no longer made silly mistakes like cursing or _apologizing_ when she made sound. Now she froze in place, her breathing light and shallow until the moment of uncertainty had passed and she could risk breathing more deeply. Halt rarely caught her when she froze like that. Kaye wasn't sure if it was because he really didn't hear anything, or because Kaye was doing something right. Halt told her, "If you accidentally draw attention, freeze. You could be standing in the middle of a sunny field and still be overlooked than if you tried to make a quick dash for cover. When in doubt, freeze." And Kaye froze, a lot.

Eventually Kaye was deemed "fair" by Halt and they moved on to "unseen movement". This, Kaye seemed just as bad at as silent movement. She was quiet now, but she was having trouble getting the hang of blending into the shadows, moving with the trees. Halt spotted her every time, even when she froze. Kaye was quickly beginning to believe that she would_never_ make a good Ranger.

"_Practice_," Halt told her. "Practice is the only way to improve." So Kaye practiced. She tried to be silent in _everything_, from her chores around the cottage to her trips into town when the cottage needed food or supplies.

Ranger training wasn't all about moving silently, though. There were other skills to learn, such as mapmaking and tracking. These Kaye excelled in. Kaye had an eye for details, which came in handy when you were copying the landscape or looking for the tiny signs of the passage of animals or people. Where most saw just a rabbit print, Kaye saw the extra indentations that told her there were at least _two_ rabbits. She could remember each individual landmark along the way as well and copy them out on a map, detailing everything from length to elevation.

That was how Kaye passed her first three weeks as a Ranger's apprentice under Halt, excelling in tracking and mapmaking, but working hard in her movements. They ended up spending a lot of time in the forest behind Halt's home, to the point that Kaye was used to following Halt into the trees every morning.

It was one such time that Halt told her to follow him. This had become a common start to any fieldcraft done in the forest. Halt would take his cloak from the hook by the door and tell her to follow him. At which time, Kaye would drop whatever it was that she was doing without question and leave with him. Halt had never taken anything but his bow and quiver of twenty-four arrows with him in the past. This time was different; he carried a bundle now.

They walked into the woods, along the Ranger path. About a week ago Halt had pointed out specific details along the path that marked it; things like a rock overturned, a branch bent purposefully in one direction. The markers were little things that the common person wouldn't think out of place.

"A famer may not notice, but a Ranger does," Halt explained. They followed the path into the woods and turned northwest before coming to a clearing. There, Halt stopped and set his bundle on the ground. Kaye considered asking the obvious question, what were they doing there, but she kept her mouth shut, waiting. Halt would tell her.

Halt turned, surveying her patience for a moment before nodding. "There is more to being a Ranger that fieldcraft and mapmaking," he told her. "Although a Ranger's typical weapons are stealth and silence, a Ranger may find himself...or herself, needing to fight. For that, we have these." Halt bent down and unwrapped part of the bundle, revealing a quiver and bow. The quiver was plain with a set of twenty-four neatly fletched arrows. The bow was not a standard longbow, but rather shorter and the wood curved back on itself at the ends. It was different from any bow Kaye had ever seen. She bent down to pick it up, but paused, looking up at Halt to see if it was okay. He nodded once so Kaye picked up first the bow, then the quiver of arrows carefully. Looking closer at the bow itself, Kaye could see the individual strips of wood that were glued together and gave the bow the unique curves at the ends. All the other bows Kaye had seen had either been longbows like Halt's or smaller hunting bows.

"It is a recurve bow. I learned to make one from the Temujai, perhaps some of the finest archers I've ever seen. It's smaller and has a lower draw weight than the longbow, but the recurve compensates and gives it power," Halt explained.

Kaye fingered the taunt bowstring. "How do you shoot one?" She had seen a hunting bow shot, but she'd never shot one herself and didn't have a clue where to start.

"You'll need this," Halt said, stooping and producing a leather bracer from the bundle. He wore a similar one on his own arm. Halt slipped the bracer on her left forearm and tightened the straps snugly. The leather was hard and stiff and felt odd as Kaye rotated her arm and flexed her elbow and wrist.

"You'll get used to it," Halt assured her. "It protects your arm from the bowstring. Now turn sideways and place the bow in your left hand." Halt instructed her in the proper archer's stance, though he admitted a proper stance may not always be possible. Then Kaye practiced simply drawing the string with her first and second fingers. It was hard work. Halt told her to use her back and not her arms, but the movement felt awkward.

"Alright, let's try an arrow."

Kaye's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Don't you think I should practice just a _bit_ more?"

"A bow's function is to shoot arrows. It can't do that if no arrow is nocked to the string."

"I guess not," Kaye shrugged. She picked an arrow from the quiver where it rested by her feet. Halt showed her how to nock the arrow, how it clipped to the string and how her fingers were placed above and below the notch.

"Sight down the arrow, don't forget to anchor the string to your mouth! Two eyes, not one! And just let the string slip from your fingers."

Kaye did, slightly too enthusiastically. The arrow veered away from the tree she'd been aiming for and landed with a dull "thwump" in a tree five feet to the left.

"Gently!" Halt hissed. "Try again. Elbow up, anchor to your mouth. Now release _gently_."

Kaye shot again. She was closer _this_ time, but she still missed the tree.

"You'll need to practice later," Halt observed. "For now, set it down."

Kaye laid the bow by the quiver as Halt went back to the bundle, which was considerably _smaller_ but still had something in it. Halt pulled out two knives in a scabbard one on top of the other. Kaye had seen knives like these on Halt's own belt, which were currently concealed under his Ranger cloak.

"Sometimes you may need to fight up close. For that, we carry these." He handed Kaye the scabbard and she looked it over curiously. The upper was shorter. Kaye glanced to Halt, again asking permission. He nodded and Kaye slipped the small knife from the scabbard. The handle of the knife was surprisingly heavy compared to the rest of the knife. It tapered at the end and had a brass crosspiece. The metal of the blade had a blue tint she'd never seen before.

"This one is a throwing knife. Notice it has extra weight in the hilt and there is extra width at the tip. It balances the knife." In a quick movement, Halt whipped his own short knife at the tree just behind Kaye. She gasped at the light wind that suddenly flitted past her cheek and then heard a "thwack" in the tree behind her. Kaye turned to see the knife embedded in the thick bark.

She turned back and scowled at Halt. "You had to pick _that_ tree? What if I had flinched the wrong way?"

"Flinching isn't your style. And it would've been worth an earless apprentice to see the look on your face just now."

Kaye glared at him. "You wouldn't have gotten that look if I'd lost my ear!" She slipped the throwing knife back in the scabbard and then moved down to the longer of the two. Drawing it carefully, Kaye was fairly certain this wasn't just a small sword. She'd never heard of a sword that was heavy on one side and sharp on the other. It had the same leather hilt and brass crosspiece as the throwing knife, but was obviously larger.

"What kind of blade is this? It's not a sword."

"No. The Skandians have something similar to it they call a 'saxe'. A sea axe; both a weapon and a tool. It will block a sword strike, but is also balanced for throwing. A versatile weapon, if you keep it sharp." Like the throwing knife, this one had a blue tint to the metal blade.

"Our weapons are a bit nicer than the standard knight's sword. So you'll need to keep it clean and sharp and take good care of it. Understand?"

Kaye hefted the saxe knife, feeling the weight. It was odd like the leather bracer and bow. Just one more new thing Kaye would have to learn. She replaced it in the scabbard. "I guess I have more practicing to do."

Halt nodded. "That much is right."

They stayed in the clearing and Kaye practiced shooting. Since she began to consistently hit the tree target, Halt began to make her vary her shots between different trees.

"If you practice shooting at only one spot over and over again, soon you begin to use your first shot as a judgement of distance and wind. That's dangerous for a Ranger. We need to be able to shoot on instinct. One shot, one kill."

Halt never "watered-down" the reality of the weapons Kaye learned. They were designed to kill. Although Kaye learned ways to throw her knife to stun and non-lethal areas of the body to shoot, it was ever expected. If she drew her bow, she'd best be prepared to kill. If that is what it took to defend the King's law and his kingdom, then that is what she would do.

But of course Kaye didn't think of it as killing. She thought of it as another skill to practice and she was often out in the early morning after breakfast, shooting multiple targets of varying ranges or practicing the knife blocks and slashes Halt had shown her on her shadow. In the beginning Halt would be out with her, correcting her.

"No, circle all the way around so you can generate force from your hip," or "For goodness sake, draw with your back before you injure yourself!" Kaye would argue sometimes, often when she didn't understand or he kept nagging her about the same thing that she was _trying_ to remedy. One particular day, near the end of her first month as Halt's apprentice, they were out in the clearing again and Halt stood by, once more correcting her archery.

"Keep both eyes open!" he snapped. "What good is having two eyes if you only use one?"

"So I can go cross-eyed," Kaye muttered as she nocked another arrow and took aim.

"Elbow up, arm straight, sight with _both_ eyes, and release." She fired and missed for the fifth time in a row.

"You are not trying!" Halt growled. "_Focus_, girl!"

That made Kaye even angrier than she already was. Halt had taken to calling her "Kaye" after a while, but every so often he'd use "girl" again and Kaye knew he was annoyed and frustrated with her, even if his voice never changed from his usual growl.

Kaye drew again, taking a deep breath. Her head was aching and she'd begun to not feel so well with all the arguing and snapping remarks. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in her bed and sleep, or simply lie there in silence. She did _not_ want to be out here getting hollered at, that was for certain.

Kaye shot and this time she hit the edge of the tree. The arrow clattered off the bark and flew somewhere into the bush where it seemed _all_ her arrows were landing today.

Halt sighed. "I give up. You'll be a mediocre archer _at best_. My _grandmother_ could shoot better."

Kaye snapped. "They why don't you head back to Hibernia and train her?" she shouted. The headache was throbbing now and Halt's dismissal was just enough to throw her over the edge. She stomped out to the brush and picked through it until she had all twenty-four arrows back in her quiver. She paid no attention to how much noise she made. Kaye was frustrated, not feeling well, and done for today. And no amount of orders, snide comments, or threats from Halt was going to make her continue.

"Where are you going?" Halt demanded as she began to leave the clearing.

"Home. I'm done practicing for today," she declared.

"You're not the master and you'll not say when practice is over! Get back here and don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Kaye snapped. "Who's standing there declaring a most likely hundred-year old woman could shoot better than a _Ranger_ apprentice? You may not be finished, but I am." Kaye turned on her heel and marched (a loud, proper march, not a Ranger march) out of the clearing and back down the trail to Halt's cottage. She didn't hear Halt calling her or following her, but that didn't mean anything. Halt never made any sound anyways, and he didn't seem to be one to call desperately after anyone. He was in likelihood following her, just as annoyed as she was, but not about to admit defeat.

_Well he is not going to win,_ Kaye declared. _Lady Pauline thinks we're both stubborn, but she hasn't seen anything yet._

Kaye made it back through the woods without mishap and stormed into the cottage, slamming her door and wedging a chair under it to "lock" it. There was no lock on her door, so Kaye had to make do with what she had. The door probably wouldn't open without a tremendous amount of force, force Kaye doubted Halt had the muscle mass enough to generate. He was strong, but he wasn't big. Halt's forte was lithe, quick strength, not pure, raw power.

Chair in place, Kaye slung her bow and her belt with the double scabbard over her bedpost and slumped on the bed. Her head _really_ hurt now and she was beginning to feel nauseous. Her stomach was knotted and twisted and ached something fierce. Kaye curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaye awoke again in the dark; the moon's light shining faintly though the window and lighting her room softly. She could see the door had not been taken off its hinges, nor was the chair out of place. Kaye couldn't recall hearing any attempts to get in, so either Halt _hadn't_ followed her home or he was giving her space. Kaye hoped it was the last one. She felt safer knowing Halt was just on the other side of the door, even if that door was barred because she was angry with him.

Glancing outside, Kaye guessed it was the middle of the night; the moon was high in the sky. She still felt horrible. Her head still ached and the pain in her stomach was worse, making her want to curl up in a ball and cry. Shakily, Kaye got to her feet and unbarred the door in case she had to make a quick dash to the privy out back. She splashed some cool water on her face from her jug with weak hands. She'd _never_ felt this bad. The pain could not be normal. It was so intense she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Okay, Kaye," she whispered to herself. "Just take deep breaths. Get changed, it will probably sort itself out by morning." She still wore her day clothes; she had neglected to change upon returning that afternoon. She pulled out her nightgown and began taking off her work clothes when something on her pants made her pause. There was a suspicious dark stain down the underside of the leg. Kaye hadn't sat in anything that she could remember, so she had little clue as to what it could be. She lit the candle she kept on her window sill and brought it closer. The stain looked suspiciously like dried blood. But she hadn't injured herself, as far as she could tell. Kaye checked quickly and to her horror, found _more_ blood, this time fresher, still red and wet.

Kaye panicked. What was she going to do? This _definitely_ wasn't normal. "H—Halt!" she called. Who else was there to help?

Halt was there in a moment, bursting through the door. He quickly took in her appearance, though, and redirected his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I—I think I'm bleeding."

Halt's eyes shot back to her face. "Where?"

"From..." she looked down, nodding to her pants in her hands. He looked down at the pants and his eyes widened.

"A—Alright," he said. "I'm going to go get help. Stay here. Use a rag for the bleeding." Halt seemed...shaken. Not _scared_ shaken, as Kaye was, but _embarrassed_ shaken. He left her room quickly and Kaye heard the thump squeak of the front door (Halt left rust on the hinges on purpose) and the soft thump signalling Halt had left. In the middle of the night, Halt left to "get help". Kaye had never seen Halt shaken by anything. But he looked downright mortified. Was it really that bad?

Kaye did as he told her, using a rag to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't as fast as she thought it was originally, but it still bled. After a while Kaye heard horse's hooves canter up to the cottage and two voices. One was Halt's and the other was _Lady Pauline's_. That was Halt's "help"? Kaye thought that maybe Halt had gone to get a healer or something.

Lady Pauline entered and smiled warmly at Kaye. She even looked regal in a hastily thrown on dressing gown and her hair braided back in a simple braid. Halt stayed out in the main room. Lady Pauline closed the door behind her. She carried a small satchel on her shoulder.

"It is okay, Kaye," she reassured the girl. "This is natural. It means you're a woman now."

"What?" How could bleeding be _natural_?

Lady Pauline went on to explain the monthly process to Kaye, and then how to handle it when it does happen. By the time Lady Pauline left she still wasn't so sure about the entire thing, but she now knew what it was, and why Halt had been so uncomfortable! Her stomach still ached, but Lady Pauline had given her some herbs to deal with that. Halt only inched back to the door when everything had been squared away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tentatively. Kaye was surprised at seeing Halt like this. He always seemed confident and knowledgeable. _But I guess he's out of his depth in this area_, Kaye reasoned. _Way_ out of his depth.

"Yes, I will be," she assured him. Halt nodded once and turned to go. "Halt?"

He looked back. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, and for yelling at you this afternoon."

Halt shook his head. "It's fine. I'm glad you are alright. Get some sleep. It's another early morning tomorrow."

Kaye couldn't help but grin. "As per usual." Halt nodded and left, pulling her door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published:3/11/2013

Beta'ed: Eidorian999

Notes: This chapter 4 is a bit different than what it was when I originally wrote it. Since then, I have taken up horse riding myself and so when I went back through to check this out, I decided to add a bit more realistic details. Because let's face it, a innkeeper's daughter may be able to ride a horse with someone else, but she's not going to be an expert right in the saddle. Even if you've read this chapter on the other site, I encourage you to read the first part over again.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 4:

Soon they were into the middle of the summer months and it was hot. Now, Kaye didn't mind getting up early and working in the cool of the morning hours, before the boiling sun rose higher in the sky. Kaye adjusted the new cloak around her shoulders as she moved through the forest, bow at her back and knives on her hip, tracking Halt. They'd begun to do this exercise more often, now that Kaye could move fairly silently and she was a skilled tracker. The new Ranger cloak Halt had given her a few days ago helped her blend into the landscape even further. It was hot in the sun, but come fall and winter, the wool cloak would keep her plenty warm.

Kaye bent to examine a small strip of grass that had been bent flat by part of what looked like a boot heel. It seemed the proper size for Halt's boot, so she continued on. Halt was leading her into a different section of the woods she'd never been in before, in all the three months she'd been with Halt as his apprentice. She'd been tracking for an hour now, by the position of the sun overhead. Briefly, Kaye wondered if perhaps she'd lost the trail. There had been a number of uncertain places, but then she'd found another mark that reaffirmed her confidence that she was, indeed, on the proper trail. The old Ranger was hard to follow, but Kaye was becoming a half decent tracker.

Kaye's head shot up as she heard a horse's snort ahead. She didn't think she was by a road, and Halt hadn't led her back in a circle towards Castle Redmont. She would've noticed _that_. _So who is ahead?_ she wondered. Kaye slowly slid an arrow from her quiver and set it gently on her bow, clipping it to the taunt bowstring but not drawing yet. If need be, she could draw and fire off a decent shot in an instant. She was nowhere near the skill-level of a full Ranger, but she was practised enough for that.

Kaye crept forward lightly, keeping low in the foliage and watching where she placed her toes carefully. It wouldn't do to give away her presence now. Kaye thought she heard a voice, but she wasn't sure. It was just at the edge of her hearing.

_Control your breathing, Kaye,_ she reminded herself. _Look, listen, and you just might learn._ She moved forward further, slipping through the brush and the shadows cast by the trees, attempting to blend with their movement. This was still a skill Kaye needed practice on, but she _was_ improving. She paused, though, when before her eyes sat a cluster of ramshackle buildings at the edge of a large clearing, right in the middle of the forest. It seemed like an odd place to put a house. She didn't see anyone, but she knew now her ears hadn't deceived her when she'd heard the horse and the person. Someone was there, or had been there recently. And Kaye was prepared to wait to find out. She pulled the cowl of her cloak up over her head despite the heat and settled into the bush to watch. Her arrow stayed on her bow, ready. The less movement she needed to make when she finally saw who lived there, the less of a chance they had of spotting her. Movement gave one away. Halt had drilled that into her over and over again.

Nothing happened. She didn't hear anymore horses, or talking, and she sure didn't _see_ anything. Kaye sat there for a good half an hour with nothing. She was beginning to think she's been wrong, that the huts really were deserted in the middle of the forest. But then she heard a soft crack just behind her. Instinctively she froze, her eyes wide, scanning, her ears searching for another sound. But Kaye thought the crack had come from behind her. Slowly, so as not to catch someone's attention if there really was another person nearby, she turned around and came face to face with Halt. He leaned against a tree nonchalantly, holding a broken twig in his hands.

"That wasn't bad...for a greenhorn apprentice," he added dryly. Kaye scowled. Halt never gave praise. At least not praise that wasn't double-edged. "Your aim is improving, you might yet _hit_ the broad side of a barn" or "Your movement is getting better, you may yet fool a blind man". Kaye had gotten to the point where she ignored any of his "compliments".

"I found _you_ didn't I?" she retorted.

"On the contrary, you might say I found _you_." He stood straight and walked towards her. "Never let your focus be entirely absorbed. Keep your surroundings in mind."

Kaye nodded, but couldn't resist one last verbal jab. "For all you know, maybe I was _pretending_ to act focused to draw _you_ out?"

Halt just shook his head though. "I don't think so."

Kaye shrugged, conceding. She _had_ let herself be too absorbed in watching the huts. "So what is this place?"

"You'll see," Halt replied. He walked forward openly towards the huts. "Hullo, Old Bob!" he called. "You can come out now and meet one of my more _difficult_ apprentices."

A bent over, wrinkled man with a long, dirty white beard and a completely bald head appeared from one of the huts. His clothing was dirty and unkempt, and as "Old Bob" came closer, Kaye had to suppress the urge to gag. Old Bob smelled like a dirty stable.

"Pleasure to meet ye, difficult apprentice. Ranger ne'r told me ye was a girl."

"As I said, one of my more _difficult_ apprentices," Halt replied. "Kaye, this is Old Bob. Bob, Kaye Harrow."

"Good afternoon, sir," she greeted him, though she didn't want to get any closer to shake his hand. She settled for a polite nod instead.

Old Bob cackled. "You always get the polite apprentices, eh Ranger? All them callin' me 'sir'! But I was right about that other 'un, and I'll be right about this 'un. She'll be a good 'un."

Kaye grinned. She decided she liked Old Bob, despite his lack of personal hygiene and his rough speech. And he spoke to Halt like he was just a "young 'un" in an informal tone _Baron Arald_ didn't even use with Halt. That only served to raise Old Bob higher in Kaye's mind.

"Yes, yes," Halt grumbled. "Shall we?"

"O' course! Right, this way Ranger, but tell your apprentice to mind her step. The ladies don't like it when they get a bit of present on their shoes." Old Bob cackled again as he headed off towards a small paddock with a lean-to of just a roof and supporting poles. Old Bob stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew an ear-piercing whistle that made Kaye flinch back. She followed Old Bob's and Halt's gaze towards the lean-to where two shaggy horses trotted out.

One was Abelard. Kaye recognized him as he trotted to Halt. Halt leaned over the fence and patted Abelard's neck, whispering into his ear. Abelard tossed his head and whinnied softly in reply.

The other horse trotted to Old Bob. It was smaller than Abelard, but not a pony. Just compact and the muscles rippled in its legs. Old Bob plucked an apple from a bin near the fence and handed it to the stout, dark grey horse. The horse munched on it happily, its tail twitching lightly. It was a bit shaggy like Abelard, and not very well groomed, as horses went. But it had a fierce look in its eye that sparked Kaye's interest. Like Abelard, Kaye knew this one had a hidden power.

"This 'un's name is Alejo. He's Iberian. At least his papa was."

"Alejo?" The dark-grey horse pricked his ears forward at his name.

"Means 'defender' from what I know. He's a smart 'un, fast learner, and loyal. Shoulda seen what he did to one o' them bandits who thought we had something nice on the road. Dun' want to be on the bad side o' this 'un's hooves."

Alejo tossed his head as if in agreement.

"What do you think of him?" Halt asked.

Kaye looked back to Alejo and smiled. "Can I meet him?"

"You jus' have," Old Bob replied, puzzled.

"No, she means 'pet' him," Halt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well sure, 'ere." Old Bob handed her Alejo's rope lead. Kaye gently reached out a hand to Alejo's nose. The horse seemed impatient though and tossed his head, butting her hand with his nose.

Kaye laughed. "I like him!" she declared.

"Good, because he's yours," Halt replied.

"Mine?"

"Every Ranger needs a Ranger horse."

"Is this why Abelard had been staying with Old Bob for the last few months?"

"Part of it." Halt looked up at the sun. "Well, I think we'll infringe on your hospitality, Bob. Tomorrow Kaye can take Alejo out."

"Sounds good to me," Old Bob replied. "Lead tha' boy this way and we'll talk about tack." Old Bob leapt over the fence rather lithely, like he did it every day. Most likely he did. Kaye followed and led Alejo after Old Bob, back towards the lean-to. Halt stayed with Abelard at the fence, giving him an apple from the bin and patting his nose as he spoke to the horse. It was a reuniting of two friends. Kaye couldn't help but smile.

That night Kaye stayed in the barn, wrapped tight in her cloak with the hood up in hopes of avoiding hay in her hair. She didn't want to have to pick it out and eventually got fed up with trying to sleep. She got up and walked over to where both horses were bedded down for the night. They both looked up and eyed her as she approached, but Abelard quickly dismissed her presence and went back to sleep. Alejo, however, watched her curiously. She approached him and sat down with him in the pen, careful to where she sat. The floor was surprisingly clean, though. Despite his own smell and the general unkempt appearance of both himself _and_ the horses, Old Bob kept a clean stable. Or _barn_ at least.

Alejo reached his head around and sniffed her a bit, searching her hands and clutching for what Kaye expected was food.

"Sorry, nothing," she apologized to him, holding out her empty hands for him to see. Alejo snorted his disgust and slumped back down. Kaye reached out and began rubbing his nose and neck. The horse seemed interested now, butting his head into her hand harder.

"You like that, do you?"

Alejo nickered in agreement.

"Yes, I guess I would too," Kaye agreed. She leaned back against the barn wall and continued to rub the horse's neck. At some point she drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you won't make a habit of this, otherwise we'll leave the horse with Bob." Kaye opened her eyes to see Halt standing, arms crossed and looking stern, and Old Bob stifling a laugh at the barn door. The sun shined through the open door meaning she'd slept in.

"Sorry," Kaye replied, getting to her feet and stretching before she dusted herself off.

"It's okay. Do the same thing myself, sometimes," Old Bob replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it," Halt commented dryly. "Alright, come inside and get some breakfast, then we'll see if you can ride a horse by yourself."

Kaye rushed through her breakfast in anticipation and then was forced to wait as Halt and Old Bob talked and finished their coffee. She was practically chomping at the bit (no pun intended) by the time they finally got back out to the paddock. Alejo came right up to her, as Abelard came to Halt. She gave him an apple from the bin and rubbed his nose. "Good morning, boy," she greeted him.

"Don't give him too many of those, otherwise he'll get fat," Halt scolded.

"A few apples never harmed anyone," Kaye replied, patting Alejo's neck.

Halt grumbled something unintelligible. He nodded towards the fence where Alejo's saddle had been placed. "Saddle him up and we'll see if you can ride."

"I can," Kaye replied. She grabbed the saddle and set it on Alejo's back, going about and tightening the straps. The horse tried to inhale as she tightened the girth strap, but Kaye gave him a nudge and made him exhale. "None of that," she scolded.

Old Bob chuckled. "She'll be good for this 'un." He watched her finish saddling Alejo and adjusting the stirrups before nodding and declaring her "ready".

"What are the passwords?" she asked, looking between Halt and Old Bob.

Old Bob seemed surprised. He looked to Halt but the Ranger shrugged. "She rode from Meric with me and Abelard. She had to know about the passwords."

"I see," Old Bob nodded. "Alright, I think this 'un needs to be asked, '_Puede ayudarme?_'. It's Iberian. Means 'Can you help me', I think."

"_Puede ayudarme?"_ Kaye tried.

"Not to me, youngster. Say it to the horse!" He laughed again. "Never get's old!"

Kaye rolled her eyes but looked to Alejo. _"Puede ayudarme?"_ she whispered in his ear. Alejo snorted and Kaye took that as a "Yes". She pulled her foot up in the first stirrup and hauled herself up and onto Alejo's back. She had ridden by herself before, but it was a long time ago. Although Alejo wasn't a _big_ horse, he was still tall and Kaye felt a little exposed so high up.

"Walk him around," Halt bid her.

Kaye nudged her heels into Alejo's sides lightly, saying "Let's go." Alejo started out in an easy walk. Kaye walked him around the paddock a few times before Halt opened the gate and told her to take him out into the meadow and get him into a trot, then a canter. It took her a few minutes, but she soon got used to his gait and matched it. Only then did she dare nudge Alejo into a gallop.

The little horse took off, flying across the clearing. Kaye was sure she would've flown right out of the saddle if her legs hadn't been clenched around Alejo's stomach. Automatically she pulled on the reins and Alejo skidded to a stop, sending Kaye flying right over the front of his head. She landed on the ground heavily and was thankful she didn't have her quiver on at the moment. In her hands she still grasped the reins. The whole bit had come right out of Alejo's mouth and the shaggy gray horse blinked down at her curiously as if to say "Now what did you do that for?"

"You alright there, difficult apprentice?" Old Bob called down to her as he and Halt made their leisurely way down from the paddock.

"He's really fast," Kaye wheezed, climbing to her feet stiffly.

"That he is," Old Bob agreed. "You didn't sit him too bad either, til you told him to stop."

"I didn't think he'd go that fast."

"He's a Ranger horse. Of course he'll go fast!"

"You'll have to work on your riding," Halt said.

"I will," Kaye replied.

"Aw, Ranger. She'll be alright. Just gotta get used to him." Old Bob leaned in to Kaye and Kaye held her breath. "He's a tough 'un to please, that Ranger o' yours. You did fine."

Kaye smiled and nodded, not having the breath to reply.

"Well we'll be going then," Halt announced. "You talked to her about everything yesterday, right?"

"That I did, Ranger. She's good to go."

Halt nodded and left to saddled Abelard in preparation to leave. Kaye fit Alejo's bit back in his mouth and tightened the halter back on before walking back up with Old Bob. Alejo nudged Kaye's arm and looked mournfully at the apple bin as they got closer to the paddock.

"I can't, Halt says 'no'," she replied.

Alejo snorted as if to say, "Who cares what Halt says?"

"I do," Kaye replied.

With Abelard saddled they said goodbye to Old Bob and set off back home. This time they rode a trail home rather than cutting through the bushes as Halt had made Kaye do last time.

"Pay attention to Alejo," Halt instructed her. "He will warn you if there's trouble. He'll sense it long before you do.

"A Ranger horse is specially trained. They can change gaits on command, or step harder to simulate a rider. They will also protect you as their rider."

"Old Bob said something about that," Kaye commented.

"He did. Now come, we'll be late for dinner at this rate." He nudged Abelard faster, pushing into a canter. Kaye hung back, nervously wringing the reins in her hands. Her back still hurt and she still hadn't quite caught her breath. Alejo snorted and thumped the ground with a hoof, very clearly saying "Let's go."

"Slowly this time, okay?" Kaye asked him.

He snorted and when Kaye gave him his head, he set off at a more controlled pace this time.

Another month passed and Kaye cared for Alejo diligently, just as she practiced her Ranger skills. Kaye was beginning to notice differences in herself. When she looked in the water, she saw a different girl. A girl who was tanned, whose cheeks were more angled from the loss of any excess. Her arms and back were stronger too from the countless arrows she'd shot and the hours upon hours of saxe knife, and now hand-to-hand combat, training. Her long hair she'd cropped shorter, falling around her chin rather than down her back. It was easier to handle shorter hair. She was sad to say she'd used her knife and it was a bit ragged, but not anywhere near as ragged as Halt's. She'd taken her time on the trim.

Kaye now felt odd wearing dresses. She still wore one into town when she had to buy food. Otherwise passersby and vendors gave her odd looks and some of the ruder ones turned their noses up to her. But these trips in dresses felt awkward and she her longer, shin-length tunics and leggings more times than not. It was easier to ride Alejo that way anyways.

"I need you to take a message to the baron," Halt told her. This was not an uncommon request from him. Kaye had often served as Halt's messenger, even before she'd gotten Alejo. Now it seemed Halt was _more_ inclined to send her to the castle or town.

"What is it?" Kaye asked. More times than not, the message was verbal. Halt would tell it to her, she'd repeat it back to make sure it was right and commit it to her good memory, then she'd head off to whoever it was intended for. Generally the recipient was Baron Arald, but a few times it had been Lady Pauline or Sir Rodney, Redmont's Battlemaster. Once it had even been Master Chubbs, the renowned Redmont chef. That message had been her favourite because she'd come out with a blueberry muffin "for her efforts".

"It's a note this time," Halt replied, handing her a folded paper, stamped with his Ranger seal, the Oakleaf and his number that denoted "Halt". He handed her the note and she tucked it away. "Don't take all day, either," Halt added. "You have more weapons practice before supper time."

"Yes, Halt," Kaye replied. She'd taken to using this phrase more and more often. It was the difference in her intonation that changed its meaning from a simple affirmative, to a teasing. But mostly it was, like now, a simple affirmative. Kaye took her cloak from the hook by the door, next to where Halt's own cloak hung. She also took her bow, though she doubted she'd need it. Still, no Ranger went in public without their bow. They were known for it, and you never know when you might need it. She slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder as she stepped out to the lean-to shed to saddle Alejo. Abelard looked like he was itching to come too, but Kaye shrugged. "Sorry boy, but Halt's sending me again."

Once Alejo was ready, Kaye swung up onto his back. She marvelled how just one month before, the position had been awkward, the movement unsteady. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Even shooting wasn't this natural yet. Kaye slung her quiver on the saddle horn and her bow across her lap, strung. Halt had reprimanded her for unstringing her bow in travel. _An unstrung bow is just a stick to carry. A strung bow is a ready weapon._ And then he'd made her do target practice for a good three hours afterwards. That was the last time Kaye rode with an unstrung bow.

The ride up the hill to the castle was almost a _pleasant_ one. She caught a breeze to her face and it cooled her off a bit under her Ranger cloak. She nudged Alejo a little faster, feeling slightly giddy to get out on her own for a bit. Living with Halt was instructive, but by no means easy. Especially when they were both stubborn. Kaye was often forced to concede to Halt's judgement because he was the Ranger and her teacher, but she by no means liked it and often sulked for a while after Halt had "pulled rank" on her.

At the prospect of a good run, Alejo willingly sped up. Kaye could feel the loosely constrained energy bubbling up in her hose. Alejo wanted to run, fast.

"Alright bow, let's go!" She gave him the confirmation nudge and that was all it took to send the little grey, Iberian horse into a gallop. She passed a group of farmers along the way who shook their heads in disapproval of her wild pace. Kaye didn't much care for their approval, though. The first time she'd done it they'd all looked up, interested at the possibility of an urgent message delivered by a Ranger. Now they just rolled their eyes and went back to their work.

Kaye let Alejo sustain the pace all the way to Castle Redmont's drawbridge. Only then did she slow to a more practical, and polite, pace.

"Stand and declare yourself," the guard at the gate demanded. It was nothing personal, he had to do that of everyone who came to the gate, be they King's Champion or lowly Ranger apprentice.

"I have a message from Ranger Halt to Baron Arald," she replied readily.

"Proceed." Kaye smiled and nodded to the guard before passing though the gate and into the forecourt. She saw to Alejo first, leaving him in the stables for now, and proceeded up the stairs of the keep tower, much as she had the first night of her time in Redmont fief. Kaye was stopped again by the guard outside the baron's study.

"Message from Ranger Halt for Baron Arald," she told the guard at the door. Despite having been Halt's apprentice from a fair time, she wasn't all that well known to the people of Redmont fief. Actually, from what she'd overheard, she was a bit of an enigma, a _rumour_. Most everyone knew Halt had an apprentice again. But there were "rumours" that this one was different. This one was a _young lady_, from a distant fief. She'd tended to wear her hood when she was in town on an errand for Halt. At first it had been to hide the ragged haircut she'd been embarrassed about. But it became a habit after not too long.

The only exception was when she wore her dress to buy food, and then she never wore her cloak anyways. Halt scolded her for it, but Kaye insisted it was easier for her this way. And this was one of the _few_ arguments Kaye actually won. But this was part of the reason it was only _rumoured_ that she was a girl. Either she wore a plain dress or her long tunics with her Ranger cloak. It seemed strange to Kaye that more people hadn't put two and two together and gotten four, but she chalked it up to the mystery _Halt_ had with the villagers. He was a bit of an enigma to them too. So they were more than ready to have another mystery. Especially if it was associated with him and the "supernatural Rangers".

"Go on," the guard bid her, standing aside. Kaye knocked on the door and heard the "Enter" reply from inside.

Baron Arald sat at his desk, writing something. When Kaye walked in he had quill to parchment and was writing in a fairly neat, but slightly shaky, hand.

"Kaye," Baron Arald greeted her as she entered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kaye removed the cowl of her Ranger's cloak and bowed respectfully pulling Halt's letter from her pocket. "A message for you, from Halt, sir." She knew by now that she need not address the baron as "my lord" unless in a formal setting; "sir" would suffice.

"Ah, yes," Baron Arald agreed, taking the note and checking the seal. "Thank you. If you would not mind waiting outside for a few moments, I will have you a return message."

"Yes, sir," Kaye replied, bowing again and exiting, pulling the cowl back up mechanically. She didn't go far, just to a bench outside the baron's office for waiting such as this. The guard glanced at her sideways, but for the most part ignored her. Kaye sat fingering the fletching of one of her arrows. Her quiver and bow rested across her lap as it was acutely uncomfortable to lean back against it. She heard footsteps on the stairs long before their owner came into view. She recognized the red surcoat belonging to a second-year Battleschool trainee. The boy who wore it was about a year older than her and tall and muscular like most Battleschool trainees were. Battleschool was tough, like Ranger training. The Battleschool trainees were the future Knights of Araluen. They had to be big and strong. A person Kaye's size, or even Halt's size, could never be a Battleschool trainee.

This one had blond, short hair and was fairly muscular. But Kaye figured that because his footsteps were so heavy. He walked upright, chest out, self-important. He marched towards Baron Arald's door, but paused when he saw Kaye waiting on the bench outside.

"Is he occupied?" he asked.

"He asked me to wait outside for a reply to my message," Kaye replied.

The trainee looked over her clothing. "Are you a messenger?"

"No," Kaye replied. "I'm Ranger Halt's apprentice."

He seemed apparently interested now. "You're the Ranger girl."

"Obviously," Kaye replied, gesturing to her Ranger cloak.

But the knight apprentice shook his head. "Not when you wear that hood. I guess I can disprove the rumours then." Then he seemed to realize that what he'd said could have been taken as an insult. "Not that I mean—"

"It's okay," Kaye assured him. "I know about the rumours."

"I'm Justin," he offered.

"Kaye," she replied, offering her hand. He took it in a firm grip before joining her on the bench. "You're a second-year apprentice."

"That's right. It means they know me well enough to send me on errands, but not well enough to help with the other trainees."

"Do you like Battleschool?"

"Of course. It's challenging, but nothing _I_ can't handle." Kaye could hear the not-so-subtle bragging tone in his voice, but it seemed _all_ boys bragged about _something_ they could do. Jaret had bragged too. He'd told her about the stallion he'd tamed just the day before she'd left. Kaye missed him. She hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to him before leaving. He most likely knew where she was. Kaye doubted it would be much of a secret after Rebecca found out. Rebecca had most likely chalked her silence about what she'd overheard to her being taken on as Ranger Halt's apprentice.

_Maybe we'll visit,_ Kaye hoped. _We could see Gilan, and I would see my parents and say a proper goodbye to Jaret!_ It probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. Not with how much work Halt was giving her. But maybe a few years from now when she didn't have so many new things to learn.

Justin was still talking about Battleschool when Baron Arald opened the door and came out. He quickly shot up then, jumping to his feet and bowing respectfully. Kaye did the same, though more reserved than Justin had. She removed her hood out of regard for propriety.

"Kaye, give this to Halt," Baron Arald told her, handing her a folded piece of parchment stamped with his official seal. "And tell him to feed you a bit more, you're much too small. Otherwise I'll sic Master Chubbs on you."

Kaye smiled at Baron Arald's humour. "I will, sir." Baron Arald enjoyed jokes, but everyone seemed to take him so seriously that they never understood his jokes. Kaye liked them though.

The baron turned towards Justin, who remained standing at attention. Kaye suppressed a snigger. He looked silly, overly formal, standing tensed like that when everyone else was fairly relaxed. "What is it?" Baron Arald asked.

"A message from Sir Rodney, my lord," Justin replied, handing over a packet of parchment from the Battlemaster. "He says it is in reply to your previous request."

"Yes, thank you. You may go. I will not have a reply for him anytime soon."

"Yes, my lord," Justin said, bowing. Baron Arald nodded to him and winked at Kaye before returning to the office. Kaye tucked the return reply into her pocket for safe-keeping and left for the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Justin called, jogging to catch up to her. Kaye paused.

"Yes?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow like Halt did a fair amount of the time. It was a mannerism she'd picked up, one of seemingly many.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Back to Halt's cottage," Kaye replied. "I do have a message to deliver."

"Allow me to escort you. You shouldn't be travelling alone."

"I can take full are of myself," she assured him. "Believe me."

But Justin shook his head. "My instructors would tan my hide if they knew I let a woman walk home alone. Especially on the road outside the castle."

"I'm on a horse. I have Alejo, and he's more than enough."

"I have one of the battlehorses too. I insist."

Kaye could tell she just wasn't going to be able to get rid of Justin. For everything she said, he made an excuse. So she stopped arguing and descended the stairs back to the courtyard. The two of them waited as the grooms retrieved their respective mounts. Apparently Justin had bent the truth slightly. He didn't need a horse for a message from Battleschool to Baron Arald. Battleschool was at the castle. But he requested a horse to accompany Kaye home. Kaye rolled her eyes but waited. Despite Justin's too proper and uptight attitude, she found she liked him. He had a handsome face and although he annoyed her, she found she liked the verbal sparring. There was just something about him Kaye was drawn to. He was...dashing.

So she waited with Alejo while one of the Battlschool horses was prepared. Justin looked Alejo over sceptically. Unfortunately Justin was taller than the horse himself.

"He looks barely able to fend off a rabbit," Justin remarked.

"You'd be surprised," Kaye replied. "Alejo may look small, but he's a Ranger horse. Don't underestimate him."

Justin looked like he wanted to say more, but just then his own horse came. Compared to the tall, proud battlehorse, Alejo looked like an oversized dog. Justin was already tall, but mounted on his battlehorse he sat quite a few hands taller than Kaye on Alejo. Kaye had to crane her neck up to look at him. Suddenly Alejo didn't feel so high.

"Shall we?" Justin suggested. Kaye simply shrugged and nudged Alejo into a fast trot. Justin followed behind, his battlehorse thundering under him. The noise made Kaye wince. Compared to the battlehorse, Alejo was a whisper.

"Do you think you could make him go quietly?" Kaye asked. But Justin simply looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Where are you from?" he asked eventually. "Surely not Redmont. I have never seen you before."

"My family owns an inn in Meric fief."

"Then how did you become apprentice to _our_ Ranger? Meric isn't exactly _close_."

"Halt was visiting Gilan on his request in Meric. Apparently they were looking for a suitable girl to be an apprentice and Gilan thought I would do."

"You would do? How?"

Kaye hesitated. "I'm not really supposed to say. Quite frankly the details are uncertain to _me_. Gilan just saw something."

"Are there other female Rangers? I've never heard of such a thing."

"No, I'm the first. Depending on how I do, Crowley and the others will decide if the Corps will be open to more females."

"That puts a lot of pressure on you," Justin commented.

Kaye nodded. "It does." They rounded the bend and Halt's cottage came into view. "Alright, I think you can leave me now. Home is in sight."

But Justin insisted on taking her all the way to the cottage. Halt was out on the veranda, a stack of paperwork and a mug of coffee next to him. Kaye didn't understand how Halt could drink hot coffee in the middle of the summer day, but he did. He looked up as the two of them approached, cocking an eyebrow at the presence of the Battleschool apprentice.

"What's this?" Halt asked.

"This is Justin. He _insisted_ on escorting me back, even though I assured him I would be fine."

"My apologies, Ranger Halt," Justin said. "I only wished to guarantee Kaye returned _safely_."

"Kaye can take care of herself," Halt replied gruffly. It was high praise, from _him_. "I taught her how."

Justin must've realized he was passing into dangerous territory because he backed down. "Of course," he replied. "Again, my apologies." He nodded his head slightly and stepped back towards his battlehorse. "A good day to you both." He then swung up onto his tall saddle and turned the horse to head back to the castle with just one last polite nod.

Halt grumbled. "I send you out alone and the wolves descend."

"He was only trying to be chivalrous," Kaye replied. "I assured him his help was not needed, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"I suppose not. Wear your hood up from now on. That should dissuade anymore overly helpful young knights-in-training." Halt turned back to his paperwork and Kaye was reminded of the note Baron Arald had given her.

"This is for you. Your reply." She handed him the little packet of parchment with the baron's seal and stood, waiting as Halt read it. He'd yet to let her see the reports that he received from the other Rangers all over the kingdom. Halt claimed they required thinking and as an apprentice, she wasn't ready to think. Kaye had grumbled, but hadn't fought over the issue. Halt still wouldn't have let her see them anyways, even if she had, so Kaye figured she'd save her breath.

"Hm, interesting," Halt commented.

"What's interesting?" Kaye asked before she could help herself. Halt looked up at her like he finally realized she was still there. He considered her for a moment. Then, to Kaye's surprise, he answered her. "Redmont has experienced multiple disappearances recently. Mostly in the smaller villages and neighbouring farms."

"Disappearances?"

"People going missing. Typically there are a few that happen sometimes. A person will wander off or run away and is never seen again. But these all seem to be happening in fairly close proximity and within a few days of eachother."

Kaye digested the news carefully. "So what does that mean?"

"Well it could just be a coincidence," Halt sighed, "or it could mean they are connected."

"Is that why you've been communicating with the baron?" Kaye asked. "_More so_ recently?"

Halt cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes. Baron Arald has been keeping me informed."

"Are we going to do anything?"

"For now, no."

"Why?"

"Because for now it's time for practice." And he set off around the side of the house, Kaye behind him. But her mind buzzed with the news Halt had just given her. There were disappearances, and they could quite possibly be connected. Was someone behind them, or was it just as Halt had said, a coincidence?


	5. Chapter 5

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published:3/11/2013

Beta'ed: Eidorian999

Notes: Sorry about not posting yesterday. I had unforeseen computer problems. Don't tell my laptop, but I think it might be time to upgrade. I will be posting Chapter 6 later tonight, so you have two chapters in one day as penance.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 5:

"Saddle Alejo." The command had come as Halt exited the small cottage. Kaye was sitting outside, fletching new arrows. She'd shattered two on a rock in her last target practice. She'd only missed by a centimetre or two, but unfortunately that centimetre was just enough for the arrow to ricochet wide and strike a protruding boulder, ruining the tip and snapping the shaft. And what was more, it'd happened twice. Not in a row. Kaye never missed twice in a row anymore, not even on a really bad day. But twice, nonetheless, which meant Kaye had only twenty-two arrows in her quiver. She needed a full twenty-four, and therefore was forced to sit down and make new ones. It was a careful process of shaving down the shaft until it was just right, attaching another arrowhead and adding her grey fletching. All the pieces had to be balanced otherwise the arrow wouldn't fly straight and it'd be worthless. And then she'd have to start over from the beginning, which was even more time-consuming at best.

Kaye's eyes shot up at the sudden command, though as a testimony to her training and nature, she didn't flinch. It was a good thing too, otherwise the fletching might've been glued on angled and the arrow wouldn't have flown properly. And then the last hour of work she'd put in would be worthless.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the castle," Halt replied gruffly as he moved towards the horses' lean-to. Abelard was already peeking his head out the entrance at his master's voice. Halt called him forward with a whistle and the shaggy horse trotted up to meet his master, tossing his head in greeting.

Kaye looked down at her half-finished arrow and reasoned she could leave it and her other materials on the veranda. Nobody stole from the Ranger cottage anyway (the Rangers had too good a reputation for that) and if they were just going to the castle, with no other supplies, chances were they were coming home before dark. Kaye looked to the sun. There was still a good five hours to sunset, plenty of time. So she stood, leaving the unfinished arrow there and moved to saddle Alejo as Halt had told her to. The younger horse had looked out the lean-to for his own mistress when Abelard had left. It seemed to Kaye that Ranger's horses played off of one another just as Rangers did. Alejo would watch and learn from Abelard just as Kaye learned from Halt. It was like Abelard was Alejo's mentor as Halt was Kaye's.

Kaye whistled softly and Alejo snorted and trotted out to her eagerly. He had been cooped up in the lean-to and paddock for almost a week. Kaye had gone up to the castle only one other time in the two weeks since she'd met Justin. He needed a good run. Unfortunately Kaye doubted Alejo would get it today. If Halt was coming, then there would be no short gallops to the castle.

"Sorry, boy," Kaye apologized, patting Alejo's nose. The horse seemed to realize what she was apologizing for and tossed his head in reply as if to say, '_No matter, I just want to get out.'_

Kaye saddled Alejo methodically. He no longer tried to inhale when she tightened his girth strap. Most likely because he trusted and respected his mistress now and even cared for her safety. And he knew there was nothing safe about a loose girth strap, for the rider.

With Alejo saddled Kaye hauled herself onto his back and then took the time to get herself situated. She slung the quiver of arrows she always carried over her shoulder but set her strung bow across her lap. _A strung bow is a weapon,_ Halt told her. _An unstrung bow is a stick._ Her mentor already sat astride Abelard and waited for her, impassive.

"Finished?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone as Kaye finally settled in the saddle.

"For now," Kaye replied curtly. Then she nodded on, suggesting Halt lead the way. Halt cocked an eyebrow at her, but nudged Abelard to an easy trot. It wasn't far to the castle but it was uphill; no need to strain the horses trying to get there quickly.

They rode in silence, the only sounds Abelard's and Alejo's gentle hoof beats on the road. Kaye looked around, observing farmers in their fields, bowed over at their work. There was still plenty of light left to work. They wouldn't be coming in for supper just yet. At the gate traffic got a little heavier as people moved in and out of the open gate, into the castle forecourt. The guards didn't stop them (they never did when they saw the mottled green and grey cloak) and Halt led the way into the castle. The two saw to their mounts first, making sure they were taken care of, before Halt took the lead again, passing silently through the crowd towards the keep.

Kaye noticed that there seemed to be more people in the forecourt than usual and for some reason those there rushed through their tasks.

"Keep up," Halt growled. Kaye hurried to follow Halt. "Observe," he said, "but don't stop. You stop, you stand out. People wonder what you're staring at."

Kaye nodded, filing the information away. No doubt it was one of many phrases and advice Kaye called "Halt-isms". Like _'Don't focus your attention on one spot. Keep a wide focus all the time and keep scanning.'_ Kaye did this now as she moved through the crowd. She didn't focus her gaze on one person in particular, but tried to stay aware of the movements and general attitudes of the group around her. If for some reason there was a change, Kaye felt confident she'd notice, and then she'd be able to focus on it.

Halt led the way into the keep and up the long stairway. They were obviously seeing Baron Arald. That would be the only reason to come to the castle itself. Everything else they needed they could get in the town outside Castle Redmont. The logical guess would be they were either going to report something or going to _learn_ something. Halt would've sent her with a message if he could've. The fact that he obviously couldn't perked Kaye's interest. The second fact that she was present was enough to start Kaye wondering. If Halt was simply going to talk to the Baron, why had he brought Kaye? No, Kaye was certain something important was happening.

Halt stepped off the stairs at Baron Arald's office and strode towards the door. To Kaye's surprise, the guard stopped him. "Stand and declare yourself."

Kaye stared wide-eyed, but Halt seemed to almost _expect_ this. "Halt, Ranger 02, to see Baron Arald."

The guard nodded once and stood aside, allowing Halt to open the door and go in. The guard looked like he was about to stop Kaye, but Halt turned. "And apprentice, Kaye Harrow." The guard nodded and let her in. Kaye followed after Halt, perhaps a little too quickly. For some reason she felt she had to be through the door before the guard changed his mind.

In the office, crowded around Baron Arald's work desk, were three people. One was the Baron himself. One was Lady Pauline, who looked up and smiled gently as they walked in. The third was a big, muscular man, wearing a knight's surcoat and carrying a sword. Kaye knew him as Sir Rodney, the Battlemaster. Kaye had delivered messages to him before, but he never failed to make Kaye nervous each time. The commanding figure was fairly intimidating and recognizable anywhere. All three turned to face Halt as he entered.

"Halt, good you made it," Baron Arald said. Kaye noticed an edge to his typical jovial, good-natured greeting. Either the Baron was angry with Halt, or he was occupied with something more important and his anxiety over the matter was manifesting in his behaviour towards the older Ranger. Either way, it was another thing Kaye had never seen before. It seemed today would be a day of firsts.

"What's the situation?" Halt asked, his tone all business. There was a slightly urgent note to it.

"One of my trainees has gone missing." Sir Rodney drew the attention of everyone in the room as he answered the question that had been aimed for the Baron.

"When and where?" Halt asked.

"Last night. The second-year apprentices went on a training run just before sunset. One didn't return."

"Is it possible he just got lost?" Halt asked.

"We sent a search party out. There was a clear-marked trail and it was one they've run plenty of times before."

"So he probably didn't get lost," Halt finished. "That means he either ran away—"

"Or was taken," Sir Rodney interrupted. "I know this young man. There's nothing Justin wants more than to become a knight of the Realm."

"Justin?" Kaye blurted out. "That's who's missing?"

Halt shot a glare at her but the others looked to her with interest.

"You know the young man?" Lady Pauline asked.

Kaye glanced to Halt, conscious she'd made a mistake. She'd spoken out of turn. But Halt just gave her a look as if to say, "get on with it now". "He insisted on escorting me back when I delivered a message to Baron Arald, sir, Your Grace, two weeks ago. I haven't seen him since, though."

"Did he say anything to you about leaving, or the completion of Battleschool?" Lady Pauline asked.

"No, he seemed really enthusiastic about Battleschool. Wouldn't stop talking about how great it was."

"Well that doesn't sound like a young man that would run away to me," Baron Arald spoke up. "Does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Halt agreed.

"Then we must assume that he was kidnapped."

"For what reason, though?" Lade Pauline asked. Her voice was measured and confident, even as she asked a question.

"That's what we need to find out," Baron Arald replied. "And who and where they are."

"A Battleschool trainee wouldn't be used for ransom," Halt pointed out. "He's not valuable enough." He looked sidelong at Rodney. "Is he?"

Sir Rodney sighed. "He is my nephew."

Halt threw his hands up, exasperated. "You may have mentioned that _first_, man!"

"It's not something widely known," Sir Rodney replied. "Justin didn't want the others to know I was his uncle. _He_ didn't want the appearance of favouritism. His mother, my younger sister, lives in Coledale fief. Redmont's Battleschool is larger with better opportunities for its graduates. He came with the understanding that nobody would know."

"Well obviously someone does," Halt replied. "Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me? A _ransom note_, perhaps?"

"No ransom note has been sent," Sir Rodney replied his tone a little harder. Obviously he didn't appreciate Halt berating him.

"So we have a missing second-year apprentice, his secret nephew," he gestured with his thumb towards Sir Rodney, "since yesterday evening, presumably taken for no clear reason. Do I have it all?"

"Sounds about right," Baron Arald nodded.

"Kaye and I will check it out. We'll need to see the trail he disappeared on. Hopefully you haven't trampled the evidence."

Sir Rodney grumbled but nodded once, agreeing.

"Well I believe time is of the essence here, let's go."

They took their leave from Baron Arald and Lady Pauline and left with Sir Rodney. The three retrieved their horses (Rodney was mounted on a great battlehorse that towered over Abelard and Alejo) and Sir Rodney led the way.

They didn't head for the Battleschool itself, but for the trees past the training ground, presumably where the trainees had been running. They came upon a dirt trail in the grass and Rodney halted.

"This is the trail. It goes into the trees and weaves around for a while before coming back out on the other side of the training fields."

Kaye looked down at the path, worn through the grass by hundreds, or even thousands, of heavy boots over the years. It was obviously a well used circuit. Kaye could see evidence of use just today, within the last couple hours she'd say.

"You've left the trail open," Halt remarked.

"We're trying to keep the situation quiet," Sir Rodney explained. "The instructors know, and a few of the second-year apprentices we asked about Justin, but none of the other apprentices do. And the ones who know were ordered not to talk about it."

Halt snorted. "I'm sure that will work for long."

"It's the best I could do," Rodney replied. "And they won't disobey a direct order from the Battlemaster."

"We won't have much time before it gets out," Halt said. "If it's not already. Where was he last seen?"

"A few of the other apprentices remember seeing him go into the trees just ahead of them, but they didn't see him come out. The path twists, so it's not uncommon to not see anyone once in the trees."

Halt looked to Kaye. "How many more hours of light would you say we have?" he asked.

Kaye glanced up at the sun. She estimated they'd used a little less than an hour of the five that had been remaining when they'd left the cabin.

"About four hours?"

Halt looked at her expectantly and Kaye realized her mistake. "Sorry. About four hours."

Halt nodded. "Good." He turned to Sir Rodney. "We're going to pick up the trail. Well need provisions, because I doubt this is going to be a short chase. Pauline knows what we'll need."

"I'll see to it," Sir Rodney replied. He nodded farewell and wheeled his battlehorse around towards the Battleschool. Halt dismounted and Kaye followed suit.

"Halt?" Kaye asked.

"Hm?" Halt grunted.

"Why would Lady Pauline know what we need for the mission?"

Halt shook his head. "That's an answer for another time."

They walked further along the trail, heading for the trees. Kaye spoke up again. "Halt? How are we going to find it? The trail is trampled."

"Well I doubt whoever took Justin followed the trail," Halt replied. "But they would've had to come near the trail in order to take Justin."

Kaye's eye widened in realization. "So we're looking for evidence _off_ the trail. Specifically, leading _away_ from it."

"That is what I figured. Come." Halt led Kaye on foot into the trees. Abelard and Alejo followed behind them.

In the trees the trail was less obvious, but still well-worn. The way was trampled flat through the fairly thick trees. Kaye had little problem following it, unfamiliar as it was. She followed Halt's lead, scanning the sides of the trail for some indication that anyone had deviated. There were a few places, but they never went more than a few meters off the trail and never culminated in more than a dead end and a rock. Kaye had little doubt as to what the apprentices had used these rocks for.

Sir Rodney had been correct in describing the trail. It wound so much through the trees that at times Kaye lost sight of _Halt_ and he was ever just a few meters in front of her. But he would temporarily disappear around a bend and the trees were so thick Kaye couldn't see him for a few seconds until she rounded the corner herself. _It would be easy to kidnap someone in here_, she thought. _Just wait around one of these trees and nobody would be the wiser. _Especially if the runner was tired and not expecting anyone. Even a Battleschool apprentice would be an easy catch. _Even_ me_,_ she realized. And suddenly she scanned the woods, wanting to make sure it was in fact just her and Halt. _Don't be ridiculous, Kaye_, she told herself, _you would be able to hear someone._ She and Halt were silent (well she was _mostly_ silent) so anyone who wasn't a Ranger would've been heard easily. But if it was a group of Battleschool apprentices tromping through the forest, then anyone waiting could probably have sung a country reel and not have been noticed.

Kaye spotted the indentation a few seconds after Halt. It was a set of boot prints, or rather the toes. Obviously someone had crouched here for a few moments. It was behind one of the larger trees along the track and completely concealed from view when first approached. The only reason the two Rangers found it was because they were looking for something just like it. Kaye crouched with Halt, examining the track. The soil was dry now, but it had been slightly damp at the time of impact. Most likely it had dried throughout the day.

"I do believe we have found out trail," Halt commented. He turned to Kaye. "Lead the way."

Kaye's eyes widened. "What? But I can't—What about—Surely—"

"You are a fair enough tracker to follow _this _trail," Halt replied. And he was right. Just looking, Kaye could see places where the foliage was bent or trampled, and there was a brief sign of a struggle a few meters back. "I want you to scout ahead. I'll wait with the horses for Rodney and the supplies."

Kaye nodded. Now it made more sense. She'd go ahead and do some of the more time-consuming work now of ferreting out the trail. And then when their supplies arrived, they'd follow it. But Halt would be seeing the trail too, so even if she made a mistake, he'd fix it. She could do that. "Alright." Kaye crouched down so that she would better be able to see the trail and Halt moved off, back towards the trail where they'd left the horses waiting.

She could spot the tell-tale signs easily. There was another boot print, there the soil was scuffed suggesting a struggle. Then ahead was a cloth fibre that had caught on the bark as someone passed. Kaye read the signs and followed them back. Once she'd gone about twenty meters, she was sure this trail was not one of the others made by past cadets. The others had ended, and this one continued onward. But what made her certain were the drag marks in the soil. Someone had dragged a person through there. The heels could be seen in the soil. They were fairly even in depth, which meant most likely the person being dragged was knocked out. If they were conscious they would be struggling and then the marks would've been more like gouges, and they would've been more irregular.

Kaye heard the horses behind her and turned. Halt was leading both Alejo and Abelard (Halt of course knew Alejo's passphrase from Old Bob) down a side track so as not to disturb the trail Kaye had followed already. Both horses now had full bags and sleep rolls on their backs, just behind the saddles.

"What have you found?" Halt asked. Kaye doubted she'd seen anything Halt hadn't noticed already, but she pointed out the heel drag marks and explained her theory that Justin had been knocked unconscious. Halt nodded, examining the trail closely. Kaye wasn't sure if he was nodding because he _agreed_ with her, or perhaps he was confirming something he'd suspected. Kaye wanted to ask him which it was, but she watched him closely instead. Following his gaze, she saw he was studying one particular boo print.

Kaye had determined that there were most likely three assailants. Once had crouched behind the tree to surprise Justin. Then she'd found two more sets of prints and evidence of bored whittling on some of the nearby twigs. Kaye didn't think there were any more than three. She'd only seen three different prints. One of them, the one Halt was looking at right now and one of the two that had waited further back from the trail, was quite large and deep. Whoever had made those prints was a giant, at least. Kaye could almost fit both of her own feet, end to end, inside one of the prints.

"Whoever made that was huge," she commented.

"I think I have a fairly good idea who it was too," Halt replied.

This surprised Kaye. "Who? Surely not another apprentice or knight. This would be a cruel joke."

"It's not a joke, and I've met someone this size before. It was more than a few years ago, but he wasn't someone you could forget."

"Who?" Kaye asked impatiently.

"His name is Hercule Legrand," Halt answered. "I suppose his name is fitting. Legrand means "the big" in Gallic. He is from Gallica, and quite possibly the biggest man I've ever seen. And I have been to Skandia on multiple occasions."

"Who is he?" Kaye asked.

"He's a Gallic trader, but his goods are not always honest. I met him trying to smuggle warmweed into Araluen from Skandia."

"What is warmweed?"

Halt stiffened and when he spoke again his voice was hard. "A horrible, incredibly addictive drug. The Skandians used to use it to subdue their slaves, but Oberjarl Erak has put an end to that practice."

"Do you think this Hercule guy is smuggling warmweed again?"

Halt sighed. "Unfortunately no. If I am correct, and Hercule Legrand is involved in this kidnapping, then I think his 'goods' may be more expensive this time around. I think Legrand has a few new partners, and that he's trading slaves. Particularly Araluen slaves."

Slave traders. Kaye knew that while there were no slaves allowed in Araluen, other countries did keep them. Gallica and Skandia were some of them. While King Duncan didn't approve of the practice, he couldn't demand they put an end to it. In Skandia, keeping slaves was just too much a part of their society and traditions. And the Gallica king, Henri, was little more than a figurehead. Appealing to him for an end to slavery in Gallica would be a waste of time and Diplomatic Couriers. In Araluen it was illegal to keep or sell slaves; that was the best Duncan could do.

"They're behind the other disappearances in Redmont," Kaye concluded.

"I suspect so." Halt stood, stretching slightly and brushing the leaves and dirt from his knee. "It would explain why there was no ransom note."

"Do you think they know Justin is Sir Rodney's nephew?"

Halt shook his head. "I doubt it. Come, we should continue. We have a few days of catch-up and there is light enough yet." He set Kaye back to tracking.

Kaye followed the path, only sometimes missing a clue. But Halt would point it out quietly if she didn't fix the mistake. They travelled the rest of the day, finally breaking out of the forest. But by then the sun was almost entirely sunk beneath the horizon.

"We'll rest here for the night. You can't track in the dark anyways."

Kaye nodded, glad for a break from the arduous task. Being crouched low to the ground, nose practically in the soil, was an uncomfortable position for just a brief period of time. And they'd been at it for a few hours. Kaye's eyes hurt from constantly scanning, her neck was sore from the awkward position, and there was a knot in her lower back the size of a melon! It was nothing like the romanticized version of a Ranger Kaye had conjured up for herself back when she'd first learned what Rangers did. Kaye had imagined a quick shadow, moving just behind the "bad guys", barely glancing at their tracks to tell the way. She never guessed what a snail-like, strength-consuming task tracking would be. They'd tracked for two or three hours and there had _still_ been no more sign of them than half a faded boot print. And they'd _almost_ gotten the slip of Kaye when they'd passed through a creek and had exited further up stream than where they'd entered. It was only Halt's soft suggestion they check in _both_ directions (Kaye had assumed they plodded downstream, as it would've been easier carrying a knocked out boy) that had kept Kaye on course.

"Your tent is there, as is your sleep roll," Halt said, pointing to the bundle on Alejo's saddle. "Then we need water, and I think we can risk a fire tonight. How far ahead would you say they are?"

Kaye tried to think back to the last print they'd seen before leaving the forest. "Um, about half a day?"

Halt rolled his eyes at her answering a question with another one. "Are you sure?"

Kaye still tried to think, but her brain just wouldn't work properly. Half a day was a complete guess. "No," she admitted, her shoulders slumping.

Halt nodded, but Kaye knew he was disappointed. It wasn't in his face; his expression was the same as always, but she could tell all the same. "They are a little less than a day ahead of us. Most likely, they don't even know we are on the trail."

"So no cold supper?" Kaye clarified.

"No, we can risk a fire. We're still fairly near a populated area. They have no reason to be suspicious of a fire, even if they see it."

So that meant more work for Kaye. She trudged (quietly of course) back to the stream and topped off both their water supplies. Then she gathered firewood on her walk back, knowing Halt would be expecting her to get a fire going. Halt's philosophy seemed to be "Don't do anything the apprentice can do". So she was rather surprised when she got back and found a decent cooking fire already going. Looking sideways at Halt as she put some water on the boil, he shrugged. "If I waited for you it'd be morning by the time supper was ready."

"If you say so," Kaye replied, ignoring his comment on her speed, or lack thereof. Halt would chew her out and make her do extra archery practice if she suggested he might actually care for her.

Kaye got supper cooking and then took the time it had to simmer to learn how to put up her tent. It was a fairly frustrating task as the whole thing seemed to fall over as soon as she got the last side staked in. Halt watched her tent fall twice in obvious bemusement before she finally got frustrated. "_Now_ will you help me?" she half-snapped. If her tone had been any sharper, Halt would've refused. But Kaye had come to know just how much of her frustration she could voice with Halt and her tone demonstrated it. Halt conceded and helped her set up her tent properly. Then they huddled around the campfire for supper. Stew seemed to be a reoccurring food choice for Halt.

When they were done and Kaye had cleared out the dishes thoroughly, they sat down to just rest a few minutes around the fire and enjoy a cup of coffee. A fire-lit camp meant they could have it and Kaye, like every other Ranger's apprentice before her, had developed the taste for the drink.

"We're going to run a brief watch tonight," Halt told her. "I want to teach you how to do it properly and get you used to it so you don't fall asleep when it actually matters."

They finished their coffee and then Halt led Kaye away from the fire where her eyes could properly adjust to the darkness. At first it seemed all consuming and Kaye wondered how Halt was expecting her to watch anything in this. But slowly her eyes adjusted until she could see vague shapes, and then more details. It wasn't _nearly_ as obvious as during the daytime, but Kaye was sure she could see well enough to keep something or someone (short of another Ranger) from sneaking up on them.

"When you are on watch, you want to find a place where you can see everything, but everything cannot see you. You want to find that spot and stay there completely still. Don't fall asleep and don't shift position. It might alert someone you don't see to your presence. Constantly scan. Don't focus on one area or one depth, but constantly be shifting. Being on watch is not a time to rest. It is a time to be completely alert. Do you understand?"

It was obvious in Halt's tone of voice that he was completely serious about everything. Kaye understood why, too. If they set a watch, it was most likely because they were in an area where the potential existed for hostilities in the night. It became not just a chore, but a safety measure.

"I understand," Kaye replied. And she did. It was important.

"As you do this, more often you will find various ways of keeping awake. For now, simply plant yourself and try to keep your eyes _and_ ears open."

Kaye nodded. Halt seemed to take this as sign enough and retreated to the camp again, leaving Kaye utterly alone. At first, Kaye was diligent in her watch, following Halt's instructions carefully. But soon she began to feel the day's work catching up to her and her eyelids drooped. Kaye tried to keep them open, but found her eyes going out of focus. Then she felt her muscles getting stiff and she wanted to shift but Halt had told her not to move. Which also meant this great root in her bottom would continue to annoy her. _Just great_, Kaye thought.

Suddenly she didn't feel so sleepy, just irritable. Any thought of scanning and keeping her eyes and ears open was forgotten. So Kaye didn't hear Halt when he "snuck up" on her until he was just behind her. Then Kaye froze, like she'd been trained.

"Too late for that, both you and your companions are captured, and possibly dead," Halt growled. "You have to focus! You have to forget your discomfort and your tiredness because the safety of your company, and mission, depends on it. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do," Kaye replied, chastised.

"Yet you allowed your attention to wander and I had time enough to pick off your 'companions' at leisure and then you." He sighed. "Go, get some sleep. We have a usual morning tomorrow. I want to catch up with them before they get to the shore."

Kaye didn't need telling twice. She leapt to her feet and made eagerly for her sleeping roll in the tent Halt had helped her pitch earlier. Settling down, it was no nice, cushy mattress, but it felt like bliss after the day she'd had and then the god-forsaken roots she'd sat on for the last couple of hours. Kaye welcomed it all and her eyes were closed within moments of lying down.


	6. Chapter 6

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published:3/13/2013

Beta'ed: Eidorian999

Notes: Here is Chapter 6, as promised. Just one more chapter from the original story, and then you get your new one on Friday.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 6:

The next morning Halt and Kaye rose before the sun was up and struck camp. Kaye found that taking down the tent and rolling it back up properly was just as much a chore as putting it up.

"You'll become used to it," seemed to become Halt's new mantra every time something took Kaye a little longer to do. Halt, of course, was an old hand at this and made every new task seem easy.

When they got back on the trail of the slavers, Halt took point and Kaye took on more of a learning role. She watched the trail like she was following it herself and watched what Halt did. She watched him dismount through a section where the tracks were more muddled or not as prominent and learned how he picked up the trail again by something as simple as a blade of grass bent out of shape. Kaye found herself marvelling at Halt's tracking skills and doubting she'd _ever_ be that good.

They followed the trail for the entire morning, only losing it once but finding it again quickly. They paused for a lunch of dried meat, cheese, and bread, washed down with some of the water they'd gathered earlier after coming across a clear stream. _'Don't ever pass a possible source of water. Top off your supply because you never know where the opportunity will come again.'_

"Halt?" Kaye asked.

"What?" Halt replied with his usual, borderline sarcastic tone.

"Have we gained on them?"

"You've seen the trail just as much as I have. You tell me."

Kaye groaned but looked over to the trail. The group they were pursuing didn't have horses, so Kaye couldn't tell the elapsed time since they'd last been in that area by _that_ smelly source. But the prints were dry. She knew she should be comparing them to the last set of prints from before and base her knowledge on the weather of the past two days, but she kept drawing a blank. Kaye felt incompetent. "Maybe we've gained another hour on them?"

Halt studied her thoughtfully, before finally speaking. "That was a good guess. And you're right. But we will have to move faster if we want to catch up with them. I want you to constantly be scanning this afternoon. We'll be moving fast, and two sets of eyes are better than one."

Kaye nodded her understanding and they got up to continue on again. This time Halt set a faster pace, targeted to eat the miles beneath Abelard and Alejo's hooves, but still allow Kaye and Halt to keep a careful eye on the trail. It was obvious that the slavers were either stupid, or didn't know they were being followed. They made no attempts to cover their trail. As the day wore on, Kaye could begin to see the subtle signs that their faster pace was working. The trail was becoming more and more obvious. Fresher and fresher. That night they camped without a fire. It meant less work for Kaye when they first made a camp as the light faded, but they had to set up a full watch, in case their quarry somehow had caught wind of their shadows and tried to get a drop on them. That night Halt went over what they would do when they found the slavers.

"I want you to stay back and pick them off from a distance. In all likelihood they don't know we are pursuing them. I will give them the chance to surrender peacefully, but I want you to be ready for a fight. If it comes to it, pick your shots carefully. There will be bystanders in the same area. If you can, aim to disable. The calf is a particularly painful injury and they will live with it. But if you must kill, don't hesitate. You are a King's Ranger and they have broken the law. If they raise their weapons against the captives, your priority is the captive's safety. Particularly Justin's. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kaye replied. It was a simple and effective plan.

"Don't come out from your vantage until I sat it is okay. If things go badly, I want you to take Alejo and Abelard and ride hard for Castle Araluen. It will be closer than Redmont by now. I suppose I should tell you, Abelard's passphrase is '_permettez moi'__._ It's Gallic for 'Will you allow?'."

"_Permettez moi?"_ Kaye whispered in Abelard's ear. He tossed his head in confirmation. Now Kaye would always be able to ride Abelard, even without Halt.

The next day they finally caught sight of their quarry. It was a small group on foot. The figure of a large man towered over the entire group. Kaye had no doubt that was Legrand, like Halt had said. For much of the day she and Halt trailed the group, staying concealed amongst the trees and far enough away that none of the slavers would spot them or hear Abelard and Alejo's hooves on the ground.

"We'll wait until it's darker," Halt declared. They'd taken to conversing in soft whispers so as not to run the risk of being detected. "Until then we wait and try to gather more information." It would be helpful come nightfall to know how many captives and slavers there were, maybe even get a glimpse at their faces and what sort of weapons they carried. When the group rested at midday for the slaves to eat, Halt and Kaye dismounted and crept closer for a better look. The actual task of creeping was time-consuming and they could not have done it properly if the other group had been moving. The two of them spread out to get multiple vantages.

Kaye made her way carefully through the thick forest. The trees here worked to her advantage. Her mottled cloak blended with the contrasting light and dark of the forest, providing an ideal backdrop for Kaye to disappear into. Silently she moved forward, as she'd done so many times before in the forest behind Halt's cabin. This was just the same, only the stakes for making a mistake were slightly higher. If she was heard, she could run the risk of the slavers finding her. And then they'd lose what bit of surprise Kaye and Halt had and might even get captured or killed themselves. It was no longer a simple matter of Halt saying, "I can hear you."

Kaye moved closer until she could see the temporary camping site. Legrand was obvious. He was perched on a stump and was easily the biggest of the entire group. With him sat two more men; a more average-size man still with burly muscles, and a skinnier, lither man. Legrand had a great sword at his hip, the two-handed kind that he seemed to be able to wield with just one hand. At his other hip was an axe. The burly man also had a sword, but this was a more standard size, and he carried a hunting bow, which he seemed to enjoy threatening the prisoners with.

There were six captives, all bound on a rope that served to keep them in a line. Most of the captives looked like simple farmhands. Kaye spotted Justin at the end of the line by his red surcoat from Battleschool. It stood out amongst the simple clothes of the farmhands. Kaye could see the captives' hands were clearly bound, but she couldn't see their feet to know if they were hobbled as well. That would be important to know if they needed to run. All of them seemed coherent too, and not too worse for wear. Kaye saw some bruises, including a nasty black eye on one of the farmhands, and a couple of scrapes or cuts, but nothing worse.

The big mystery seemed to be who was the third slaver? He seemed unarmed, but Kaye didn't understand how that could be possible. _Only two armed thugs for six slaves?_ No, Kaye felt certain there had to be more to the third slaver. He had an athletic look about him, almost like Halt. His forte probably wasn't seer power. Kaye decided to ask Halt about him when they met up again. She crept a little closer to try to hear what the three were saying. But when she got within earshot her hopes were dashed. They were speaking in another language, most likely Gallic. Kaye stepped back to retreat and a twig snapped under her boot. She froze as the third man's head shot up. Kaye was grateful now for her Ranger cloak that hid her in the forest and its dark cowl that cast her paler face into deep shadow. She stood stock still as the third man's eyes scanned the forest. The other two seemed to realize something was wrong, but they watched their companion, not their surroundings. Legrand asked the third man a question in Gallic to which he replied with a short command. Kaye stayed still as the third man's eyes swept over her space and continued even after they passed. It was a good thing too because his eyes darted back to the area. If Kaye had moved, he would've seen her. Halt had warned her of this trick though, so she was prepared. Kaye only dared to move again when all of them had sat down again and returned to their food and conversation. Then she was extremely careful about her movements and it took her almost twice as long to retreat as it had taken to advance.

Kaye rejoined Halt where they'd left Abelard and Alejo, a few kilometres back. Both Alejo and Abelard had been given the "silent" command, which meant they wouldn't make any noise that might give their Rangers away.

"What did you find?" Halt asked.

Kaye took a moment to organize her report and then began. "I counted three slavers. Legrand, a shorter, muscular man a bit shorter than two metres, and another around a metre and a half, skinnier. Legrand carried a claymore and smaller hand axe. The second man carried a standard cavalry sword and mid-range hunting bow. The third I saw no visible weapon.

"With them were six captives, tied in a line by a rope, by the hands at least and possibly ankles. Five men and one woman. Four looked to be farmhands, the woman possibly a maid, and then Justin. There were some assorted bruises and cuts visible and one of the farmhands had a black eye swollen shut."

Halt nodded. "Not bad. They are _not_ bound by foot and I saw a couple of potentially hidden knives on the third man. He didn't see you by the way," Halt added. "He dismissed it as just an animal."

"You understand Gallic?" Kaye asked.

"A little. Enough to understand the gist of what was said. They are meeting a larger crew at the coast. We have to handle this tonight. They'll reach the coast tomorrow and by then it will go from three to almost thirty."

_Thirty!_

Halt must've seen her alarm. "But we'll get to the slavers before that and then maybe send some knights and soldiers to greet the crew at the coast tomorrow. Right now, our focus is freeing the captives. We'll do that tonight when they make camp."

Kaye nodded her agreement.

Later when the sun set they left Abelard and Alejo in another safe spot, once more under the "silent" command, before going on foot towards the small clearing off the road where the slavers had made their camp for the night. Halt and Kaye took a few more minutes to gather information on the final site. The clearing was surrounded by trees on all sides, perfect for Rangers to get closer. With three targets, Halt remarked how Kaye probably could handle the slaves herself.

"One Ranger, one riot," Halt said, quoting the old saying. "Or maybe in this case, half a Ranger," he corrected dryly. Kaye scowled at him.

"You take the north side, I'll go south. Remember, aim to disable and only shoot if they don't surrender. Try not to hit the captives."

"I won't," Kaye grumbled. She got up to leave, but Halt's hand darted out and grabbed Kaye's cloak, stopping her. Kaye whipped around, about to demand why Halt had grabbed her but she saw the look on his face. He was tensed and scanning the forest around them. Kaye listened and looked too. Then she heard what had caused Halt to stop her. Heavy footsteps, crashing through the underbrush of the forest. And they were accompanied by rowdy laughter and phrases not so quietly spoken in Gallic.

Halt muttered something in Hibernian, a trait Kaye had noticed from him whenever something doesn't go right. "The others came early."

"But you said they were meeting with them at the coast," Kaye hissed, crouching back down with Halt.

"Well obviously they aren't anymore. Come, we have to get a better look." Halt stood and slunk off away from the approaching footsteps. Kaye followed after him. They made a circuitous route around the approachers and approchees. The twenty-odd men joined with the beginning three from the southwest as Kaye and Halt watched from the shadows of the trees to the north.

They were a rough group of about 23, 24 hired thugs. With them came a long string of slaves, presumably taken from all over Araluen, and possibly Hibernia and Celtica. Kaye didn't see any of the tell-tale plaid kilts of the Scotti from Picta, so she assumed they hadn't raided there. Still, Kaye was amazed a group this size had remained a secret. They weren't exactly quiet. The two Rangers watched as they joined Legrand's group. At first, the third man with the knives and another man, who could rival a Skandian in size, conversed in low, rapid Gallic. Then it seemed they came to an agreement because Justin and the other five were added to the long string of close to forty slaves. The situation had just gone from manageable to almost impossible within the span of a few minutes. Kaye looked to Halt questioning, asking "What now?" the only way she dared this close. Halt moved closer so his mouth was just next to her ear.

"We have to take them now, while they are ill-prepared. Climb a tree and wait for my signal. With a group of this size, don't worry about disabling." He nodded to her and she returned the gesture. Then he beckoned for her to go and slipped westward himself.

Kaye found a nearby tree and began climbing silently and effortlessly. Now she was grateful for all the years of practice before. She found a perch between two sturdy boughs and a few metres up. It gave her good vantage of the clearing, where the now larger group was settling in. A group this large set sentries now a few paces from the central fire and a few guards over the huddled mass of slaves. Of course the sentries would do them little good with the two Rangers already in position right under, or over, their noses. Slowly, Kaye drew an arrow and nocked it to her recurve bow. Her movements were purposefully smooth and careful so as not to draw unwanted attention. Nobody _seemed_ to be looking her way, but Kaye couldn't be sure anymore. She waited in her perch, not moving, arrow clipped to her bowstring and ready to be fired in moments. She'd already picked out her first target, the leader of the second group. No doubt Halt would be aiming for Legrand or the knife man from the first group.

Kaye heard the bird call clearly. But something was off about it, like the bird had a head cold or something. She recognized it as one of Halt's signals. The sentry closest to her looked to the west where the call had come from briefly, but dismissed it.

_One, two, three, four, five..._ Kaye counted silently as she slowly drew and took aim_ ...eight, nine, ten._ She fired just as another arrow shot from the area to the west. Kaye didn't even wait to see if her arrow had found its target. She fired again at another slaver. Over and over again she nocked an arrow, fired, and then drew another from her quiver, just as she had practiced thousands of times before. The situation down in the clearing was quickly turning to pandemonium as thugs scrambled for weapons and slaves huddled together in an attempt to make themselves a smaller target or to find some sparse cover.

Halt was still on the ground, judging by the angle of his shots, but he was moving. His heavy, dark arrows were coming from seemingly all directions, making it seem like there were multiple archers in the woods and only adding to the chaos.

Kaye was about to shoot off another arrow when one went whizzing past her face and grazed her cheek, opening up a line of fire. Kaye got off the shot, taking down another man, but had to quickly duck behind the tree to avoid yet another shot that would've taken her in the shoulder. Obviously someone down below had surmised her location. It was time to move.

Kaye slung her bow over her shoulder and swung down to the ground. She jumped the last meter or so and landed in a crouch, in case someone had seen her. Taking the bow from her shoulder again, Kaye nocked an arrow as she moved to the south. A few slavers had tried to grab some of the slaves and escape. She aimed for them now, taking out the one in the lead. But Kaye kept moving and firing, taking down two more and leaving just the man holding the slaves' lead. This man she took in the right-hand shoulder, a less lethal shot but still debilitating. He dropped, groaning, leaving the slaves standing there frozen, dumbfounded or scared they were going to be the next ones with an arrow in their chests. Kaye shot past them, taking out another would-be assailant before darting forward. Drawing her saxe knife, she chopped through the rope tying the slaves together.

"Get to cover," she growled at them, surprised at how much her tone sounded like Halt's. Maybe it was an acquired tone for a Ranger, and _not_ simply Halt.

"Who are you?" asked one of the former slaves, a Hibernian from his thick brogue.

"Never mind that! Go!" She shoved a few southward, away from the main group towards a cluster of trees that would provide ample cover. She'd find them again once everything was under control. For now, the slavers couldn't threaten what they couldn't find.

The newly freed slaves tromped off in the direction Kaye had told them and she turned back to face the battle, reaching for an arrow.

"AARGH!" The growl came from her left. Kaye spun just in time to see Legrand himself charging at her, two-handed sword being brandished over his head, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kaye already saw an arrow sticking out of his bicep, but it didn't seem to be affecting him. Her hand shot back of its own accord to gather an arrow from her quiver, but, to Kaye's horror, it closed on only air. Her quiver was empty.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Kaye knew she'd never be able to block a stroke like that with her saxe knife. At the last moment she dove to the side and the sword came down wildly where she'd been not a moment before. But for all his untrained, haphazard movements, Hercule Legrand recovered quickly. _Surprisingly_ quickly for a man of his lumbering size. Kaye scrambled to her feet, tugging her saxe from her double scabbard once more. She felt slightly better with the leather grip firmly in her hand, but not much. Kaye knew she'd never have the strength to block a direct attack. And Kaye knew eventually Legrand wouldn't miss. She ducked, avoiding a cut intended to chop her head clean off and side-stepped a follow up. This time she had to throw up her saxe as the cut came a little too close for comfort. Metal rang on metal and even glancing as it was, the blow rattled down the saxe and up her shoulder, momentarily stunning her. Kaye stumbled back, reeling from the giant bent on detaching Kaye's head from her neck.

Seeing his target stumble back, Legrand surged forward, a look of excitement and anticipation on his face. Kaye threw up her saxe again in an attempt to ward off the impending attack. But it never fell. One moment Legrand was driving forward, the next her stumbled and then crashed to the ground, three arrows protruding from his back in a tight cluster. Kaye looked up and pat him to see Halt emerging from the trees, drawing saxe and throwing knife as he hurried towards Kaye.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kaye replied, a bit dumbfounded to find herself still alive and functioning.

"Your cheek," Halt replied, nodding.

"Oh!" The graze on Kaye's cheek finally made its presence known again. "It was a graze. The archer found me in the tree. I'm fine. Thanks." She looked around the clearing. There were bodies scattered everywhere, many lying still but a few still moaning, still groaning in agony. The sight made Kaye want to retch, but she swallowed it down with a gulp. These men were going to sell other people as slaves. Maybe their fate was too harsh, or maybe they got their just rewards. But suddenly Kaye wasn't so sure she should've been the one, or one of the ones, to mete out punishment.

Kaye felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, surprised to see it was Halt. His cowl was still up, throwing his face into shadow and making him a somewhat ominous figure. "You did your job, Kaye," he told her. "The law is clear on slavery. Come, there is work yet."

Halt's words did little but to remind her that she still had more to do. Their mission had been to find Justin, and they had, but they'd also found around forty other people, all of whom would have to find their way home. They couldn't do it here. The task of sorting through who went where and escorting them home safely was too big for the two Rangers.

"We'll have to take them to Araluen. It's the closest castle. Rodney and the Lord Steward will be able to sort everything out there." But they couldn't do it that night. It was well past sundown and travelling with so many people, in the middle of the night, even through familiar terrain, would be stupid. So they set up camp. Kaye joined Halt and got at least one fire going. It was too dark to do much else, though she was sure the former captives were starving.

"What are we going to do now?" Kaye asked as she made as much stew as she could with the last of their supplies. It would be a very weak stew, but there should be enough for everyone, if they shared the bowls.

"Robert." Halt looked over at a young man who'd stood up and picked his way to the Rangers' cooking fire.

"Yes, my lord?"

"It's just Halt," Halt growled. He looked back to Kaye. "Robert is a King's Messenger. He knows the fastest route to Castle Araluen and he knows it well."

"Could do it in my sleep if I had to," Robert added.

"Good because you just might," Halt replied. "Kaye, I want you to go with Robert _tonight_, on Alejo. Go to the castle, tell them you are a King's Ranger with urgent news for Crowley, and show them this." Halt reached around his neck and pulled off a necklace. The pendant was a silver Oakleaf. He held it out to Kaye and she took it carefully.

"But isn't this—"

"Just don't lose it. And I'll expect it back."

"But why don't _you_ go? They'll listen to you, and then you don't have to worry about losing it."

"Because," Halt replied curtly. He took the stew spoon from Kaye and nodded to Robert. "Go."

Kaye wanted to protest further but Halt turned his back to her. Instead she looked down at the silver Oakleaf in her palm. "Alright." Kaye tucked the Oakleaf carefully into her pocket, making sure it was safely at the bottom before standing and motioning Robert towards Alejo. "Let's go."

Kaye made sure Alejo's tack was in proper order and removed some excess things like her tent and roll of blankets. They'd be riding for Castle Araluen, which was supposedly less than a day away. It would be better for Alejo if she could remove any excess weight. Robert would be providing enough as it was.

"Ready?" she asked Robert.

"Yes," Robert replied. Kaye swung up onto Alejo's saddle and inched forward allowing Robert as much space as she could behind her. He swung up lithely behind her. Alejo snorted in protest of the unfamiliar rider, but Kaye soothed him. "Which way?"

Robert pointed northward and Kaye urged Alejo onward.

They rode at a Ranger's forced march through the night and into much of the next day before Castle Araluen finally came into view. If Kaye hadn't been about to collapse she might've been impressed by the sight of the King's castle as the battlements rose up before her eyes, flying the banners of King Duncan high in the afternoon breeze.

"Let's go, Alejo," Kaye whispered. "Just a bit farther." She urged the tired Ranger horse up to the castle gate. The guards stopped her.

"Stand and declare yourself," one bid.

"Ranger apprentice Kaye Harrow. I have an urgent message for Crowley." She pulled the silver Oakleaf from her pocket and let the guard see it.

"Who's he?" the guard demanded, gesturing with his spear towards Robert behind Kaye on Alejo's saddle.

"A King's Messenger," Kaye replied. "I did say the message was _urgent_."

The guard turned back to one of the others. "Send for Ranger Crowley." Kaye dismounted with a groan and Robert followed suit.

"Is there a place I can tend my horse? We have ridden far and he is very tired.

"Simon will take your horse to the stables for you."

But Kaye shook her head. "I need to tend to him myself." She was tired, but Halt had taught her that a Ranger's horse is his, or her, best friend and most trusted ally. They were to be cared for _first_, before the Ranger themselves.

The guard looked puzzled, but he nodded. Kaye followed Simon to the stables where she was able to give Alejo a brief rub down. The tired Ranger horse nickered softly and pressed his head into his mistress's hand.

"That's a good boy," Kaye whispered softly. "You did well."

"As did you." Kaye turned, surprised that someone could sneak up on her without her hearing. But taking in the sight of the older man in a Ranger cloak, leaning against the pen's door casually answered her questions. This must be Crowley, the Ranger Commandant Halt had sent her to. Kaye straightened up, standing tall. Crowley remained leaning against the stall door.

"I was rather confused at first," Crowley admitted, "when a guard told me a female Ranger, bearing the silver Oakleaf, was at the gate with an urgent message. But I'm guessing Halt gave you _his_ Oakleaf to convince the guards. What happened?"

Kaye took a deep breath and launched into an account of her and Halt's mission, tracking the kidnappers, and eventually the final skirmish and what Halt was stuck with right now.

"So if I am to understand this, Halt has somewhere close to forty kidnapped and taken former slaves, which need to be helped back to their respective homes?"

"Yes, sir," Kaye replied.

"Well he certainly does know how to make things hard on me," Crowley mumbled. "And you'd be able to direct us to their position?"

Kaye paused to think her response over carefully. They'd ridden much of the trip away in the darkness, but Kaye felt sure she could find the right place if need be. "Yes, sir."

Crowley nodded. "Good. Well I'll need to get an escort ready, but we'll leave in three hours. Can you be ready by then?"

Kaye sighed inwardly. The thought of getting back on Alejo so soon to ride all the way back was not a nice one. But Crowley needed her to lead them to Halt. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Then get a bit of rest while you can." He turned to go, but paused and turned back around. "Oh, and Kaye. Drop the "sir". We're both Rangers, there's no need for that. Just call me 'Crowley' like everyone else."

"Yes, s—I mean, Crowley."

Crowley nodded and left. Kaye ended up lying down on a pallet near Alejo's stall. She didn't want to go far, since she'd have to saddle Alejo again in just a few hours. It seemed like mere minutes she'd shut her eyes to waking up when one of the stable hands, who'd heard the previous conversation, was rousing her.

"It's this way," Kaye bid. She led the group of ten King's guards and the Ranger Commandant through the trees, remembering the section from her and Halt's scouting two days before. It seemed such a long time ago now. The ride to Castle Araluen had been tough, but so had the ride back. Kaye had been forced to wrack her memory of the first trip and retrace her route back. A few times she'd followed the old trail, when she'd found it. Even a tired Ranger horse didn't leave much of a trail. Kaye was glad now they were almost to Halt.

She dismounted and began leading Alejo forward on foot. Part of the reason for this was because the poor animal was exhausted. Three hours was a very quick turnaround for what Alejo had done that night and morning. Then having to do it again, albeit slightly slower; the little shaggy horse would be happy to see his lean-to when they returned to Redmont.

The second reason Kaye dismounted was to see the area better. She'd scouted it on foot before. But the woods looked different from a horse's back than it does on foot. She didn't want to miss anything.

"Took you long enough." The dry comment came from Kaye's left. She turned just in time to see a brief flash of movement and then Halt appeared in his Ranger cloak, hood drawn, standing just before her.

"Sorry," Kaye replied. "It's a bit of a ride and Alejo's only...human," she shrugged.

"What sort of mess do you have for me now, Halt?" Crowley demanded as he dismounted his own Ranger horse.

"Just a bit of clean up. I've started it for you."

"You're so kind. Alright, I'll take it from here. Show me what I'm dealing with."

Kaye stood back as Halt and Crowley worked to sort through all the people the slavers had abducted. There were around seven or eight slavers who'd survived with painful, but minor, wounds. One had been a shot of Kaye's that had skewed awry and taken her target in the thigh rather than the chest. Halt had grudgingly tended those who'd needed it so that they could be put on trial for their crimes.

After a few hours, Crowley and Halt had everyone organized. They'd all be going back to Castle Araluen before heading back to their home fiefs. Those from Celtica and Hibernia would be escorted home to their own countries by some of Araluen's knights.

Justin was an exception. He would be travelling back with Halt and Kaye to Redmont in the morning. It didn't make sense for him to go with a soldier group. Crowley debriefed Halt and Kaye that night, getting their reports (mostly Halt's) over a cup of well-deserved coffee.

"Your girl did well, Halt," Crowley commented. "I have to admit it."

"Don't or you'll go giving her a big head." He glanced over at Kaye, who was setting up her tent methodically. Justin had offered to help her and between the two of them the tent was almost finished. He could see the weariness in his apprentice's shoulders and expression. She'd ridden hard the last day or so. While Halt was used to going without sleep, this was Kaye's first mission. Her first test and she had passed with flying colours.

"Perhaps we should've recruited girls a lot sooner," Crowley observed. "If the others are anything like her..."

"We'll see," Halt replied. "She's only just started."

Crowley nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Crowley finished his coffee and stretched. "Well, off to bed I think. The soldiers will handle the criminals. You should consider going to sleep too. You look like hell and Pauline will have my hide if you die of exhaustion."

"I will," Halt replied. He watched the Ranger Commandant retreat to his own tent before Halt's gaze fell back to Kaye. She had finished with her tent and was just finishing brushing Alejo. Justin still stood with her, talking to her, though Halt couldn't hear what was being said. He decided he would keep an eye on that boy. The knight-in-training seemed all too interested in Kaye.

Off, away from the main camp, a group of soldiers kept watch on the injured criminals. Not that any of them would get very far if they ran. Other than the guards, Halt was one of the last ones awake. The freed prisoners had gone to sleep long ago with borrowed bedding the soldiers had brought. None of them had full bed rolls, but each had at least a blanket, which was more than they'd had with the slavers. Halt sat by the fire they'd made for food, warmth, and coffee a little longer, just long enough to see Kaye safely inside her tent, and Justin off to his own blanket, before retiring himself. Abelard nickered softly as he passed as if to say, "It's about time, stubborn."

"I know," Halt replied. "I'm going. Goodnight to you too." He crawled in his tent and eased down onto his sleeping blankets with a groan. _I'm getting too old for this._


	7. Chapter 7

Boys Are Easier

By: Wishingonmystar/Katerinaki

Published:3/14/2013

Beta'ed: No

Notes: A bit of fun and a few new characters, including one that will be very...special. I'll let you guess what sort of special. Also, this is the last chapter that was published on the old account. Tomorrow will be a brand new chapter and I know you all are going to like it, just judging by the reviews I'm getting.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 7:

"Hello Kaye!"

Kaye turned away from the fruit vendor to see Bridgette, the Courier apprentice, smiling at her widely.

"Hi Bridgette. How are you?"

"Lovely," Bridgette replied. "Lady Pauline has me running errands as well," she admitted, indicating the basket on her arm. It was full of missives from the Scribeschool.

Kaye was food shopping today. She wore one of her dresses, like she normally did when shopping, but she also had her Ranger cloak, bow, arrows, and knives. Ever since the incident with Justin a few months ago, Kaye had taken to wearing them everywhere. At first it had been because she was worried something would happen to _her_, like it had happened to Justin. The slavers were all dead or imprisoned so the fear was unfounded, but still present. But that fear soon changed into pride. Kaye became proud of her Ranger apprentice status, of being a member of a group that did so much good. She read some of the incoming reports now with Halt. Not all of them, but some of them from within the Corps. She read of plenty of successful missions and ways the Rangers had upheld the King's law. It was hard _not_ to be proud.

"So what are you doing this Harvest Day? It's coming up soon. Surely Halt has given you off."

Kaye shrugged. She didn't know. Halt hadn't said anything about upcoming holidays and she admitted as much.

"But he has to let you off. _Everyone_ has off. And the carnival comes to the castle at Baron Arald's request. You can't miss it."

"I'll see," Kaye promised. "I don't know." She paid for the fruit and said goodbye to Bridgette, promising again that she'd find out about Harvest Day. Kaye didn't think Halt would let her off though.

Ever since they'd returned from the mission with the slave traders, Halt had been working Kaye hard. She practiced all her Ranger skills every day. Sometimes Halt would have her shoot arrows until Kaye could barely draw the recurve bow. Days like that, Kaye was lucky if she didn't fall asleep during supper. Halt never commented about his apprentice's tiredness, but sometimes he sent her to bed and finished the evening chores of fetching water and washing the dishes from supper himself. Kaye was working hard, anyone could see that.

Since returning from the mission, Kaye had hardly seen Justin. He'd been at the Battleschool, at the castle, she'd been in the woods behind Halt's cabin. But that hadn't stopped him. On the ride back to Castle Redmont, they'd struck up a bit of a friendship, putting aside the awkward start they'd had. Kaye soon found that Justin was actually intelligent boy, not at all like the thuggish stereotype she had of Battleschool trainees. When they returned to Castle Redmont, Justin had asked if he could write to her, and she'd said 'yes'. So every week, a new letter came to Halt's cabin and Kaye would read it, even if she could barely keep her eyes open. She'd reply back faithfully, though sometimes her letters were short because she just didn't have the time. They kept this correspondence going, even though Kaye saw that Halt didn't approve. He would suddenly become gruff and grumble under his breath, something about "that boy", every time a new letter came. It was obvious he didn't like Justin, but Kaye didn't see the problem with it. She had friends at the castle. Halt didn't seem to have any problem with Bridgette. She didn't understand why when Justin came up, Halt's mood suddenly changed.

Kaye returned to Alejo, who she'd left at the entrance to Redmont's market. The little horse stood by a few others, the only one not picketed. It was unnecessary; Ranger horses didn't wander off or get stolen. In fact, Kaye would've liked to see someone _try_ to steal Alejo. It might be good entertainment.

Alejo greeted Kaye and the Ranger apprentice gave her horse an apple from the basket. "Sh, don't tell Halt."

"I won't if you won't." Kaye's eyes shot up, searching for the source of the voice. She spotted it in an alley between two houses, just beyond Alejo. A boy around her age leaned against the wall, arms crossed, smirking. He wore a mismatched set of clothing; a nicer tunic with much worn leather breeches. His feet were shoved into a pair of sturdy boots that had once been nice, but were now dirt caked and scuffed. His hair may have been blonde, but it was hard to tell with the dirt and how short it was cut, barely a layer of fuzz.

"Excuse me?" Kaye asked the boy.

"You said don't tell Halt. Well I won't tell him if you don't." The boy stood up and stepped forward, towards Alejo. "Fascinating horse you got there. Untied and I didn't see him move once."

"He's well trained," Kaye replied.

"I'll bet. You're the Ranger's new apprentice. The girl."

"Yes 'the girl'. And who are you?" Kaye asked back.

"Just a humble borrower, of sorts. And a trader too, when the opportunity presents itself. I'm no one of importance."

"A _borrower_," Kaye repeated, observing the boy suspiciously. "And what do you borrow, exactly?"

"This and that, but I doubt it's anything a Ranger like yourself would be interested in, I assure you."

"So what do you want?" Kaye asked. She was slipping her purchases into Alejo's saddle bags. Among the fruit, meat, and bread was a fresh supply of coffee. They'd been running low and Kaye knew she did _not_ want to see Halt without his coffee. She'd grown rather attached to the drink as well, particularly in the morning when she needed the extra energy to get the day going.

"Can a man simply make small-talk with a young woman?" the boy replied, seeming offended.

"I don't even know your name. And if you will excuse me, I must be returning." Kaye climbed onto Alejo's saddle and began to turn the little horse in the direction of the road out of town and back to Halt's cabin, where she'd no doubt have to go back to training.

"Of course," the boy replied. "A Ranger always has important thing to attend to. Perhaps we will see each other again sometime."

Kaye looked down at the still smirking boy. He was odd, but Kaye felt curious about him. There was something that drew Kaye's attention, but she just simply couldn't put her finger on. Kaye found herself wanting to stay, to find more about this boy. But she had spoken the truth, Halt was expecting her back.

"Perhaps," she agreed before nudging Alejo onward. Riding back, Kaye decided she definitely wanted to talk to the boy again, if only to get more information on his so called "borrowing". But she realized something quickly. She didn't even know his name. How would she possibly find him again if she couldn't even ask for him?

"Yes, you have Harvest Day off," Halt sighed. He sat on the porch of his cabin, reading reports as Kaye stood a little ways away, firing at a grouping of targets, each at different ranges. She had just asked him about the festival day after remembering Bridgette's request.

"No practices or anything?"

"Well you are certainly welcome to remain here and practice your archery, if you feel it is necessary. But every so often a short break is good. I can assume you have heard of the carnival at the castle, since you asked."

Kaye aimed and fired off an arrow, hitting the far target just right of the bull's-eye. She would fire at random distances at Halt's insistence. He explained that it was so she did not begin to rely on a first shot to judge the wind and distance, but rather shot on instinct, as was essential for a Ranger. The saying went, "A regular archer practised until he got it right, a Ranger practised until he (and now she) never got it wrong." Kaye knew she was far from that point yet, so she kept practising, more than she practised tracking or anything else, with perhaps the exception of silent, unseen movement. She still had trouble with that skill.

"Account for the cross wind and don't spend so much time aiming. Pick your shot and shoot. Waiting too long and concentrating too much is one of the best ways to destroy your accuracy."

"_One_ of the best ways?" Kaye asked, looking over to Halt, curious.

"The other is firing too quickly. But you don't seem to have that issue and I doubt you ever will."

Kaye shrugged. She knew she often thought for too long. Sometimes spontaneity was good.

"Again," Halt bid her. Kaye plucked an arrow from her quiver (it had taken forever to replace all her arrows from the slaver incident) and took her stance. This time she tried to go more on instinct and half a second after she released the arrow, it thudded into the bull's-eye of a different target. Kaye grinned but went to pull another arrow. No celebratory cheers. She had to keep going until she did that _every_ time. Kaye shot again and was off again. She sighed with disappointment and tried yet again, and again, the rest of the afternoon. "Shoot until your arms fall off" seemed to become a very _real_ possibility. That night she made supper with tired shoulders and back.

A week later, Kaye was riding Alejo up to the castle where Bridgette and Baron Arald's carnival awaited her. She'd woken _after_ the sun rise for the first time since becoming Halt's apprentice. It was odd, actually. She woke up once at her normal time, eventually got up and was about to begin preparing for her day when she realized her day was her own. And that meant immediately flopping back down on the bed and getting just a few more hours of shut eye.

When she woke again the cabin was empty. And not simply meaning that Halt was outside; Kaye was the only one in the area, with the exception of Alejo of course. She stepped out into the kitchen and grabbed a simple breakfast, cold and small, just bread and a bit of dried meat like they typically took on trips. Kaye did, however, brew a small pot of coffee. She did not want to go through the day without that if she did not have to. And still being at home, in the cabin, certainly meant she did not have to.

After breakfast Kaye grabbed her cloak, bow, quiver, and knives before leaving the cabin for the horse's lean-to out in the paddock. Alejo, most likely sensing a change in the norm, waited for her at the fence already. Abelard was gone, as would be expected with Halt away.

"_Buenos días, amigo_," Kaye greeted Alejo. She pulled an apple from her pocket and gave it to the little horse with a smile. "Happy Harvest Day." Kaye had been learning a bit of Iberion so she could talk to Alejo in his "native language". She'd gotten the idea one day when she'd overheard Halt speaking in Gallic to Abelard. She'd asked Halt about her idea and he'd thought about it for a bit before getting her a book to study from. Halt didn't know Iberion, so Kaye had to teach herself. The little horse tossed his head in greeting at her words, so Kaye thought she wasn't doing too bad, but that may have just been because Alejo recognized _her._

Alejo nickered as if saying, "You too." He munched on the apple happily as Kaye saddled him for the day. She explained what the day would involve, as she did each time she took him from the paddock. It started out as a joke one time when Alejo had seemed just a little too human, and then had become a habit. And Alejo would seem to answer her every time, agreeing with her plan. Kaye had yet to interpret any of his "replies" as "no"s, but that may have been for the simple reason that she was always going to take Alejo. Kaye wasn't sure what she'd do if he ever said "no".

_Not that he could,_ Kaye reminded herself as she set Alejo's tack. _He's a horse after all. A _smart_ horse, but still a horse._ Kaye refrained from voicing that thought though. For all she knew, Ranger horses were trained to understand everyday speech as well as commands. Kaye wouldn't put it by Old Bob to teach a Ranger horse how to understand the common tongue.

Once saddled, Kaye swung up on Alejo and they started up to Castle Redmont. They weren't alone today, though. There were streams of farmers and their families headed for Castle Redmont, same as Kaye. Today was a day off for everyone, from the poorest farmer and the lowliest Ranger apprentice to Baron Arald himself. _Nobody_ in Redmont fief was working, except perhaps the carnival folk the Baron hired. Kaye was forced to guide Alejo carefully, not wanting to let him step on anyone's feet. Children darted through the crowd too, making matters harder. But they steered away from Kaye upon seeing her cloak and bow. Rangers had a reputation among the "common folk" for being black sorcerers. Children knew, you steered clear of a Ranger and whatever you do, don't make one mad. They'd turn you into a newt or some such.

Kaye progressed slowly up to Redmont Castle gates where things became even _more_ crowded. There was a sort of bottleneck occurring at the gates as all attempted to fit through the narrow portcullis. Kaye ended up dismounting and leading Alejo through so he didn't accidentally step on anyone. She also could keep a closer eye on her purse and weapons down on the ground. In a crowd like this, Kaye knew theft would probably be rampant. She doubted anyone would dare steal from a Ranger, but she didn't want to be a temptation. She kept her meager saved sums under her cloak, away from prying eyes and loose fingers.

Once through the gate the crowd spread out a bit, but not much. Everybody within a day's walk of Castle Redmont had gathered for the holiday. And Baron Arald hadn't disappointed. There were games booths, acrobats, jongleurs, jugglers, a few fools, even a man eating fire! The smells of what must be hundreds of different foods wafted out over the crowd, perking Alejo's_ and_ Kaye's noses to their sources.

Kaye didn't know where to look first. They'd celebrated Harvest Day in Meric fief, but the Baron there hadn't done nearlyas much for his vassals. Sure there was singing and dancing and plenty of food, but Harvest Day wasn't their most important festival day, so they didn't have anything quite like this for it.

Kaye took a moment to scan her surroundings. Bridgette was meeting her under a tree, near the ring booth. She said it was a common meeting place for her and her friends on Harvest Day. Kaye spotted the games booths and started to make her way that direction. It was hard to move and a few times Kaye questioned her decision to bring Alejo. The little Ranger horse didn't spook easily and was fairly calm in the crowd, but the bodies were so tightly packed together that it was hard to move the larger horse through the crowd without dealing out just a few shoves.

Somehow she was able to make it through the thickest crowd and to a tree that sat next to the ring booth. None of the people Kaye was planning to meet were there yet, but Kaye was certain this was the right place. There weren't any other trees nearby. She gave Alejo the "stay" command, draping his reins over the saddle horn so that they would be out of the way. Alejo wouldn't walk off, and anybody who could steal a Ranger horse _deserved_ to have it, so Kaye wasn't very worried about him. If anything, she felt sorry for the fool who tried. Alejo really was a fierce defender, like his name said.

"Kaye! You made it!" Kaye turned to see Bridgette waving as she and two other girls around her and Kaye's age made their way slowly through the crowd. There was much jostling and Kaye actually lost sight of Bridgette for a moment before the three others joined Kaye in the small space near Alejo, under the tree.

"Kaye, let me introduce to you my two fellow Courier apprentices, Carolina and Emmeline." Bridgette gestured first to the taller of the two girls with straw-blond hair and a thin, pointed face that made her look perpetually sour, and then to the shorter of the girls, with darker hair and a bit more of a plump figure. All three wore the Courier dresses, like Kaye wore her Ranger's cloak.

Emmeline seemed polite enough and smiled graciously at Kaye, giving a small curtsey and shaking her hand. Carolina didn't seem as open, still curtseying, but not making any move to help Kaye feel welcome. Both Emmeline and Bridgette noticed just as Kaye did, but none of them made any mention of Carolina's coolness.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Bridgette told Kaye. "I was worried Ranger Halt wasn't going to let you come, but Lady Pauline of course would never allow that. Come, let's play some games, shall we?"

Bridgette led the little group off into the crowd of people between the games booths. Kaye followed at the back of the little entourage, glancing once over her shoulder to see that Alejo was alright. The little horse was watching the people who passed from his spot in the shade of the tree Kaye had left him under. He seemed perfectly content.

They went around to all the game booths for hours. Naturally Kaye didn't play _all_ of them, she didn't have the funds for that, but the ones she did play she did well at. Apparently Ranger skills came in handy when it came to carnival games such as throwing a small ball through equally small, hanging hoops. Kaye's increasing competence with her throwing knife and saxe knife meant she had a good judge of distance and necessary power and almost pinpoint accuracy. Bridgette and the other girls came nowhere close.

"You were really good!" Emmeline told Kaye as they strolled down the line of booths. Kaye had just gotten a high score at the last booth. They were now making their way towards the food vendors, having significantly lightened their purses and found they were quite hungry.

"We work with projectile weapons a lot in Ranger training," Kaye shrugged.

"I always wondered what exactly Rangers do," said Emmeline. "I've heard so many stories...but you don't seem like a black sorcerer." Emmeline giggled lightly, joking.

"Halt once explained it as an intelligence force."

"So you're spies?"

"In some ways. We are also Special Forces, and we enforce the King's law when it becomes necessary."

"And what about...you know...the other stuff?"

"What other stuff?"

"You know, the sorcery and all that..."

"As far as I know..." Kaye trailed off. So far everything that might've been defined as "sorcery" by most folk was just an illusion. Rangers developed skills to blend in. That's why they seemed to disappear. And their cloaks were specifically designed to provide camouflage, to further assist them. There had been nothing supernatural about Halt, or Gilan for that matter. All the rumors about the Rangers' special powers were just that, rumors. But they were rumors that none of the Rangers took steps to disprove. And who was Kaye to be the first to do that?

Emmeline, Bridgette, and even Carolina were leaning closer, waiting for her answer. But Kaye just shrugged. Emmeline's eyes widened like Kaye had just revealed the most intimate secret. Bridgette looked uncertain and Carolina looked suspicious and a bit skeptical, but obviously not willing to voice that opinion.

"So..." Emmeline whispered, "...it's _true_?"

"I can't really say," Kaye replied. "There are some aspects of Ranger training that have to remain secret."

Apparently that was all Emmeline needed to confirm every rumor she'd ever heard about Rangers.

"How..._convenient_," Carolina remarked. But that was about as far as she would jab. So far, Carolina wasn't on Kaye's favorite list of people, and didn't seem to be achieving that list anytime soon, but Kaye could admit that she had tact when it was necessary. Carolina seemed to know where the line stood on each and every issue, and would go up to that line, but she'd never cross it. But then again, she probably wouldn't be a Courier trainee if she did.

"Kaye!" Kaye turned and smiled when she saw who'd spotted her. Justin, who seemed to tower over all those around him, was moving through the crowd, weaving his way around other festival-goers. Just behind him, Kaye saw two more Battleschool trainees, both dressed in the red surcoats that denoted a second-year trainee. They rivaled Justin in size and muscle and the trio made an almost comical picture as they tried to wade carefully towards Kaye and her group.

Bridgette nudged her in the ribs, getting Kaye's full attention. "Who's _that_?" she whispered, smiling.

"You'll see." Kaye stepped forward to greet her pen pal and growing friend when he finally made it to them. "It's good to finally _see_ you again!"

Justin shrugged good-naturedly. "Training. You know how it is."

"That I do. There were a few times I was certain my arms were going to fall off from all the target practice. And how have your training runs been?"

"Slaver-free," Justin declared. "Although there was that _one_ fella..." he joked.

"Kaye, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Bridgette asked, smiling politely.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Bridgette, Emmeline, Carolina, this is Justin. I saved him from slavers a few months ago with Halt."

"_Slavers_?" said Bridgette, surprised.

"I let my guard drop a little too much on one of the training runs," Justin shrugged. "Kaye and Halt tracked them and saved me from a very long trip to Gallica."

"That sounds _awful_," Carolina practically cooed.

"Nothing Kaye couldn't handle, hm?" Justin replied, nudging Kaye with a grin.

Kaye returned the grin. "Well, you know what they say, 'one Ranger, one riot'."

"I've never heard that," said Emmeline.

"It's a long story," Kaye replied. "Remind me to tell you it sometime."

"Kaye, these are my training buddies, Marc and Garrick. Guys, this is Kaye—"

Garrick, the boy that was maybe a few inches _taller _than Justin with black hair stepped forward, cutting Justin off. "Ah yes, the girl you write to _all the time_." Garrick took Kaye's hand and kissed it, like she was a noble girl. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Kaye cocked an eyebrow at Justin who just rolled his eyes. Emmeline budged forward, smiling prettily at Garrick.

The whole interaction between the knights-in-training and the Courier apprentices was ridiculous, at least in Kaye's eyes. They had only just met the boys, and all the sudden they were clambering over each other to be the one to smile nicely and giggle over every little word the boys said, like a flock of brainless..._girls_. And here Kaye thought as Courier apprentices some of Lady Pauline's dignity would've worn off!

As Carolina, Emmeline, and Bridgette fluttered over Justin, Marc, and Garrick, Kaye used a few of her own leaned skills to slip off, disappearing into the crowd. Really, she was much better on her own anyways. Nobody to wrinkle their nose when she said something that was "un-ladylike". Carolina had been doing it all day. She thought Kaye hadn't noticed, but Kaye was becoming more and more observant as her apprenticeship went on. You had to be, if you were going to learn from Halt. The man liked to keep his apprentices on their toes. Kaye quickly learned that it was nearly impossible to get a straightforward answer from Halt. Funny, considering Halt also liked to tell her that she "wasn't ready for thinking".

"Well, look what we have here. Hello 'girl'. I was wondering where you'd skulked off to. I saw your pony under the tree."

Kaye spun, mentally berating herself for allowing her focus to drop. Halt would've disapproved. This was the second time the boy had snuck up on her, although technically he'd only eavesdropped on her the first time. There he stood, at the other end of the small alley Kaye had ducked into. He looked the same, well perhaps a little cleaner, with the carnival in town. His hair was most decidedly blonde.

"Alejo is a _horse_, not a pony," Kaye corrected.

The boy held up his hands in defence. "My apologies, Young Ranger Apprentice. I saw your _horse_ under the tree. What've you been up to? Enjoying the Baron's fair?"

"Yes," Kaye replied. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. "And have _you_ been 'enjoying' the Baron's fair?"

He laughed. "Not in the way that you assume, Ranger."

"I'm not a Ranger yet."

"Well 'Ranger Apprentice' is too much of a mouthful and 'girl' gets so boring. But, if you were to give me a _name_, well then..."

Kaye scowled. "Kaye Harrow."

"Kaye, a pleasure to meet you," the boy replied, mock bowing. "I have many names, a few of which are not appropriate in present company, but you may call me 'Gwydion'."

"Gwydion," Kaye repeated. "As in the trickster from the old stories."

"As I recall, he was also a magician, and a _hero_. Not a bad name to have, if I do say so myself."

"You probably _gave_ it to yourself," Kaye retorted.

Gwydion shrugged. "A detail that most chose to overlook, but apparently not a Ranger Apprentice named Kaye Harrow."

"Yes well, Halt's teaching me that 'the devil is in the detail'."

Gwydion grinned. "Then I'll have to be careful what I say around you."

Kaye couldn't help but smirk a little. "So are you still, what did you call it, 'borrowing'?"

"Not today, as I said earlier," Gwydion replied.

"Would you tell me, even if you were?"

"No. I find that it's a little hard to borrow from others when you are locked in a cell in the Baron's dungeon."

"Oh, I doubt Halt would have you locked in the dungeon," Kaye speculated. "Target practice, now _that_ would be interesting..."

"And I think you just supported my decision not to tell you anything."

"Oh, but don't you want to see if I can shoot an apple off your head?"

"I think I will save that offer for another time."

"I'll hold you to it."

Gwydion grinned wryly and Kaye returned it. She didn't trust Gwydion one bit, but he had a sort of charm, nothing like Justin though. Justin was moral, chivalrous, and very overt. Gwydion hadn't even given her his real name. He liked to banter and was likely telling her a bunch of half-truths or outright lies. It could frustrate Kaye, but it also gave her a challenge. Could she outwit the trickster? Halt probably wouldn't think so. Oh, what she would give to see Halt take on Gwydion. Halt would win, but the show would definitely be entertaining.

"Kaye! There you are!" Kaye turned to see Justin and the others attempting to make their way through the crowd, calling her name and waving. Kaye waved back, acknowledging them before turning back to Gwydion. But all she found was an empty alley through to the next street over. He was gone, likely out the backside of the alley. Kaye felt a little disappointed that she was forced back with Justin and the others. She liked Gwydion. But no doubt she'd see him again. After all, they'd met twice already, and from what Gwydion said earlier, Kaye suspected that he was keeping an eye out for _her_. After all, who sees a horse and then goes looking through deserted alleys to find its owner? Gwydion, that's who. But why was he watching her? Gwydion struck Kaye as the type of boy that always had an ulterior motive. That and a back escape route. What was Gwydion's ulterior motive in seeking out Kaye, though?


	8. Chapter 8

Boys Are Easier

By: Katerinaki

Published:3/16/2013

Beta'ed: No

Notes: Okay, here it is! BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for sticking with me as I made the transition. I know this should've been up yesterday, but again with the computer malfunctions at the most inopportune moments.

This is a brand-new chapter and as of right now, there is not Chapter 9 currently written. So it's going to take some time. Just keep in mind, I plan on having this whole story finished by the end of August this year, so the new update might not come tomorrow, but it won't be a year like last time. Bear with me and I hope to give you a story you'll really like. Thanks for all the support so far and I hope you enjoy.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 8:

After the festival, Kaye didn't have much of an excuse to go up to Castle Redmont again. Halt kept her busy. But all throughout her training, her mind kept wandering to Justin, Bridgette, Carolina, and all the other new friends that she'd met. After she'd re-joined the group, Justin and his friends had met up with a few more of the apprentices from Battleschool and their group continued to grow as more of the young apprentices around the castle met up with someone they knew and united with those already assembled. Kaye had never known just how many apprentices around her own age lived and learned within Castle Redmont. She made new friends and promised so many people that she'd visit the castle every now and then and stop in to say "hello". Of course, she hadn't really gotten the chance to. Not with Halt suddenly acting like a slave-driver.

Ever since the carnival he'd seemed to be particularly gruff and short-tempered. He worked her hard, from sunup to sundown and often times even longer. Where before Halt had taken the time to explain skills to her and had focused on those that Kaye struggled with, now he constantly drilled her on everything he'd taught her, from that first ride from Meric fief until now. And he was _vicious _when she got something wrong.

"What in the King's name do you think you're doing?" Halt growled.

Kaye was out on the range for target practice. At Halt's low, angry comment, she lowered her bow, gently letting the tension release so that she didn't actually fire the nocked arrow. "You told me to shoot until my arms fall off," Kaye replied, perhaps a bit more snappy than she normally would have been. Halt had been on her all day, though, from the time she'd rolled out of bed. It had nothing to do with not having his morning coffee either, he'd drank two cups before they'd set off into the woods to work on her tracking skills. Kaye had done well that morning, but Halt must've had a stick up his butt or something because all he'd done so far was criticize her. After almost a month of this behaviour, it was really wearing on Kaye's learned patience.

"You've missed the last seven shots," Halt retorted. "I expected you to be at least _hitting_ the targets."

That wasn't true. Kaye _had_ been hitting the targets. She simply hadn't been hitting the bull's-eyes. But she wasn't a bad shot. She was actually a pretty good shot by any archer or hunter's standards. But an archer or hunter's standards weren't a Ranger's standards. Kaye had learned within the first week of her apprenticeship that a Ranger's standards were much higher than anyone else's. And _Halt_'s standards had to be the highest of all the Rangers'.

"I _am_ hitting the targets," Kaye spat back.

"At this rate you're getting _worse_ than when I first put that bow in your hands," Halt replied. "_Abelard_ can likely shoot better than you right now."

Kaye glared at her teacher. "_Don't_ start comparing me to your horse."

"I'm your master; I'll do whatever I feel like. You're drawing elbow is all over the place, you're not sighting down the shaft, and the few times that you _did_, you took a full ten minutes to aim at the target. If you were shooting an enemy they would've run you through by now. Do as you were trained or I'll have you running laps around Castle Redmont."

Kaye suppressed a grumbled retort and drew her bow again, aiming for one of the leftmost targets. She drew in a deep breath to calm her growing frustration and anger. She wished she could rant to somebody right now. Maybe Bridgette. She'd tell her friend about how unreasonable Halt was being. She'd tell her how he was demanding perfection when Kaye couldn't really _be_ perfect, and then was getting angry when she messed up. It wasn't like she was _purposefully_ missing the targets. Sometimes she just made mistakes. She released. The arrow went wide and disappeared into the trees. As soon as she realized the arrow was off target, Kaye braced herself for the inevitable storm.

"Well that was pathetic."

"I'm trying my hardest! It's difficult."

Halt rose to his feet, grabbing his own longbow, nocking an arrow and releasing as soon as he reached full height. The arrow soared past Kaye and embedded itself in the bull's-eye of the target she'd just been aiming at a moment ago. But Halt wasn't done then. He quickly emptied his entire quiver into the targets in the exact order that Kaye had been practicing herself. The whole display took about a minute and Kaye stood, watching, not having even been able to move out of the way for fear of being shot by one of the arrows that whizzed by her.

"Alright," Halt said, suspiciously even-tempered as he gathered his arrows from the targets. "Bow away and into the woods."

Kaye knew that tone. That was the tone Halt used when he was beyond blustering angry or frustrated. His voice got really low and even and Kaye knew that she was in for it. She'd be running laps through the woods all night now.

Kaye unstrung her bow and slipped it into the slot on her quiver as Halt strode back towards her. Her hands fumbled a bit, but she worked quickly, not wanting to make things worse with noncompliance. Halt walked by her, grabbing his arrows from the targets and heading towards the now familiar woods behind his house.

"If I hear a single sound…"he murmured as he passed. This was bad. He was making open-ended threats. Kaye tried to hurry off after him, but she still couldn't move as quickly as Halt when she was trying to remain unheard. The distance between master and apprentice lengthened until Kaye couldn't even see Halt ahead of her through the trees. And there was no way Kaye was ever going to _hear_ Halt, unless he wanted her to hear him. For all intents and purposes, she'd been left alone in the woods.

_'Stupid, old…_horse-face_,'_ Kaye raged silently. It really wasn't a very good insult, but it wasn't like she was saying it to Halt's face. In her distraction she stepped before looking and snapped a twig.

"I can hear you."

Kaye's face grew hot but she tried to continue on in the direction she'd heard Halt's voice. But she'd barely gone another three steps before she messed up again.

"I can hear you."

Kaye tried again and this time she was paying so much attention to her feet that she didn't even see the low branch until it was in her face, getting caught in her hair. She swore.

"I can _hear_ you."

Halt's voice came from to her right and a little behind her. Kaye turned to face that direction. "Well maybe I _wanted_ you to hear me!" she shouted angrily.

Halt appeared from the trees like one of the magicians that regular folks thought the Rangers were. "No, you're distracted. You have been ever since that _bloody_ festival. I should've made you stay back and practice your unheard movement because _obviously_ you still need more _work_. But I suppose the last few months of training have just flown out the window now that you've found a handsome future-knight to _moon_ after."

"I'm not _mooning_ after Justin!"

"Then one of his friends. It is exceedingly obvious that wherever your head is, it is not in your training. You've been slacking off during every task that I give you."

"I _am_ focusing on my training."

"No, you're not," Halt replied, emphasizing each word. "You have not completed a single exercise to the necessary standards _today_, and your performance since the carnival has been pitiful at best. At this rate I would have better luck making one of those lumbering knight apprentices into a proper Ranger than you."

"Fine! Then why don't you skulk on up to Castle Redmont and ask one of _them_?!" Kaye spun and started off back towards the cottage, intent on gathering up all her things and going back to Meric fief. It was a mistake to come with Halt. Obviously she _didn't_ have what it took to become a Ranger and Gilan had been wrong. She should've listened to her father when he had told her no.

"Where do you think you're going?" Halt thundered after her.

"I'm going home!" Kaye screamed back. She felt embarrassed at the tears that streamed down her cheeks but at the moment it wasn't her most prevalent emotion. Right then, she felt rage and frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and continue on with her training, no matter what insults and slurs Halt threw at her.

"Stop." It brought Kaye up short. She'd been expecting for Halt to scream and rage at her. Kaye was ready for that. She was ready to throw it all right back at her "master". But she hadn't been prepared for the simple word that was spoken no louder than Halt's normal tone of voice. She paused, and then turned to face the figure that seemed to shimmer in and out of visibility in the trees. It was getting darker out as the sun set meaning Halt's cloak, like Kaye's, blended into the trees even better.

"Take a deep breath."

Kaye did as Halt told her, breathing in through her nose and expelling the breath out of her mouth. It worked wonders to loosen the knot in her throat that had hardened with her aggravation. She did it again and she was better able to swallow around the knot.

"Better?" Halt asked after Kaye had taken a few more deep breaths.

Kaye nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Halt moved across the space between them, coming to stand in front of her. He looked down from the drawn cowl of his cloak, his dark eyes searching her grey. "Now listen to what I have to say before you decide to leave.

"Despite what you may believe, I have a good reason for pushing you these last few weeks. Every year, the Ranger Corps gets together at a designated place in a gathering. It is a time to test one's skills and gain knowledge from other Rangers who serve in other fiefs around the kingdom. But most importantly, it is a time to test apprentices. I am pushing you because the Ranger gathering is coming very soon. Because it is your first, you will be tested vigorously. If you pass, you will officially be a Ranger's apprentice and you will receive a bronze oak leaf." Halt pulled his own silver oak leaf from beneath his cloak and shirt. The last time Kaye had seen it was when she'd returned it to Halt, after the conflict with the slave traders.

"What will I be tested on?" Kaye asked.

"Everything," Halt replied. "Which is why I haven't been focusing on any one skill. You need to be proficient in all of them."

Kaye's eyes drifted down to her belt when she fingered the two knives in their sheaths. "I need some work then," she murmured.

"Yes, you do," Halt replied bluntly.

Kaye nodded. "Okay. But, I _am_ working hard. I just get really frustrated when I keep messing up and all you're ever doing is insulting me."

Halt cocked an eyebrow down at her. "You need to learn how to control your emotions. Part of being a Ranger is presenting a calm, passive exterior. You can't get frustrated when things don't go your way. That's what the criminals we hunt do. Your job, as a Ranger, is to always stay calm and collected and to project that exterior. You never know, it might mean the difference between receiving help, and being denied it. Understand?"

Kaye nodded again. "Yes." Halt, to her, was the epitome of a calm exterior. Somehow, even when he was "speaking forcefully" as he put it, he still looked calm. Kaye knew her frustration and temper were something that she needed to work on. It had been even when she'd lived with her parents still. Kaye thought she'd been getting better, being Halt's apprentice, but apparently she still had to learn control.

_'And focus,'_ Kaye added silently. She'd never admit it aloud, but maybe she _had_ been slacking off just a little bit since Harvest Day. It had just been so nice to spend time with others around her age. Kaye had known going into this that becoming a Ranger wasn't going to be easy, but she'd never expected when she'd made the decision to leave her parents behind in Meric fief that it was going to be this hard.

"Alright," Halt concluded. "Now, since we are in the middle of the forest, we might as well work on unseen, unheard movement, since we are now focusing on our training once more. Then when we return, we are going to clean the cottage because it has grown muddy the last few days, as well as Abelard and Alejo's lean-to, and we will have to stock up on firewood because I do believe we will be seeing a storm within the next day or so."

Kaye didn't groan outwardly. This was her punishment for the shouting, chores after a long day of training. Kaye knew she'd crossed the line today. Halt had a fair amount of patience with her temper and they'd established a line, but Kaye had pulverized that line today. And that meant chores.

"Yes, Halt," Kaye replied.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kaye asked as she rode beside Halt. So far Halt hadn't told her anything about where exactly the Ranger Gathering was taking place. He'd just had her pack supplies, saddle Alejo, and they'd left with only a brief message to Baron Arald as a courtesy.

"The Ranger's gathering place is a secret," Halt replied. "You'll find out its exact location eventually. I intend for you to be coming here for many years after."

Kaye raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was that a compliment? Maybe? _'No,'_ Kaye decided. _'He just doesn't want me to fail. It would make him look bad.'_ They had been riding for days already. Kaye tried to remember landmarks, tried to figure out where they were based on what she remembered of the map of the kingdom that Halt had made her memorize. But Kaye had an inkling suspicion that Halt was riding them in circles. She swore she'd seen that tree that was split in half by lightning before. It was a sight that wasn't easily forgotten.

Halt stopped suddenly and Alejo followed Abelard's lead before Kaye could even react. Kaye almost went tumbling over Alejo's neck at the sudden lurch.

"What?" Kaye asked Halt, her voice a bit sharp in her embarrassment at almost falling off her horse.

Halt ignored her, though, his eyes scanning the trees around them. Kaye followed his lead, taking in their surroundings, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Still, she stayed quiet and kept one eye on Halt for further directions. He wouldn't have stopped if there wasn't a potential issue.

Halt dismounted and Kaye began to follow him. "No, stay," he told her, handing Abelard's reigns to her. "Take Abelard, continue east until I return."

"What's going on?"

"We're being followed."

Kaye's first reaction was to tense up and try to look around to catch the shadow. But that wasn't what Halt taught her to do, and that wasn't what he would want her to do now. He told her to continue on east with the two horses.

"Where are _you_ going?" Kaye hissed as she took Abelard's reigns.

"For a walk around," Halt replied. "Just keep going. And put your hood up." Halt pulled his own cowl over his grey-streaked hair and slipped away into the trees before Kaye could make any further protest.

"Typical," Kaye grumbled. "Cryptic old man." Still, Kaye followed Halt's instructions. She pulled her hood up over her ragged red-brown hair and nudged Alejo on. Abelard followed with hardly a tug at his reins on Kaye's part. What Halt thought he might find on a walk around, Kaye wasn't sure. But she kept a steady light trot, putting the afternoon sun at her back.

Kaye continued on like this for almost half an hour. Ten minutes after Halt left it started raining and she, Alejo, and Abelard were quickly drenched through. There was absolutely no sign of Halt, or of anybody for that matter. She was actually starting to think that it was part of some elaborate training exercise put on by Halt. He'd take her to a place she wasn't familiar with, abandon her, and then see how long it took for her to realize 1) that he _had_ abandoned her, and 2) how to get all three of them back home before they died of sickness. It could be some twisted way to test her tracking, navigation, and survival skills. Halt was probably off somewhere having a good laugh at her expense and then planning all the evil things he'd do to her if she let his horse catch cold. _Could_ horses catch cold?

Kaye was just about to turn back when a Ranger appeared right in front of her. He didn't step out of the trees, he just appeared. And it wasn't down a ways either. Alejo snorted in annoyance as he had to practically skid to a halt and once more Kaye almost went over his head. Abelard seemed slightly more prepared.

It wasn't Halt. Believe it or not, the Ranger was actually too _short_ to be Halt. His hood was up against the rain, but he was just as soaked through as Kaye. His cowl hid all but the tip of a clean-shaven chin. Definitely not Halt. At his back was the standard Ranger longbow and the hilts of his two knives distended the left side of his drenched cloak.

"Declare yourself," Kaye demanded with her hand on her throwing knife, a bit flustered at the way the Ranger had snuck up on her so effectively. Neither Abelard nor Alejo had given any sort of indication that someone was nearby, let alone practically in front of their noses.

"My, you're abrupt for a Ranger's apprentice," the Ranger teased. He pulled off his hood, revealing brown hair already plastered with rain to his head and a wide, grinning face. "Halt sure likes to pick the stubborn ones."

"I said declare yourself!" Kaye snapped.

"Okay, okay," the Ranger said, throwing up his hands in surrender. "Easy. The name's Will Treaty. I was _looking_ for Halt, do you know where he got to?"

Kaye looked down at the young Ranger with new eyes. "You're Will Treaty?"

Will smiled. "I am."

She smirked. "Hm. I guess I just expected you to be..."

"Taller? Older? More dashing?" Will laughed.

"Serious," Kaye said finally. "Halt hardly ever smiles unless he's torturing me."

Will nodded. "Ah yes, his favourite pastime. Torturing his apprentices. Or _former_ apprentices, as he's doing now. I wonder if Gilan had any better luck."

"Wait, you're looking for Halt? Me too."

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know where he—of course, what am I saying? Of course you don't know where he is. Let me guess, he gave you Abelard, told you to just keep riding."

Kaye shrugged, suddenly even _more_ interested in Will and his current predicament. Will sighed and slumped in defeat. "Well, I've given myself away. If anyone can find him now, it'll be Gilan." Will pulled his hood back over his head. "Might as well ride with you into the Gathering site. No use in you catching cold, and I'm sure the horses would like a nice dry bed and some straw."

Abelard snorted something along the lines of "I'm getting too old for this". Will laughed heartily. "Good old Abelard. _Permettez moi?_"

Abelard tossed his head in acquiescence. If Kaye had had any doubts before about whether or not the man before her truly was Will Treaty, they were taken away now. With the passphrase, Abelard let Will swing up into his saddle and Kaye tossed Will Abelard's reigns. Will rode ahead of Kaye, leading the way to the Ranger Gathering grounds. They were just coming out onto a small clearing when an arrow suddenly whizzed by Will's face and across Abelard's neck. Before Kaye even registered what it was, Will had his bow up, an arrow nocked and aimed right at the point the arrow had been fired from.

Part of a tree branch separated from the tree and landed almost silently on the forest floor. "Finally got you, Ha—Will?" Kaye immediately recognized the voice of her own fief's Ranger, Gilan. He threw his hood back just as Will did, identifying each other.

"What are you doing riding Halt's horse?" Gilan demanded. "I thought you were _him_!"

"Of course I'm not him!" Will replied.

"Could've fooled me," Gilan said. "Actually, you did. You and he move exactly the same, and on Abelard, I couldn't tell the small height difference."

Will groaned in realization. "He set this up. He knew I'd go for his apprentice because I haven't met her yet and I'd be curious. And it's raining, so I'd take her back to the site."

Gilan groaned too as he caught on. "And I'd still be out here. He'd expect us to split up so if one of us was found out, the other still had a chance. But it also meant that I didn't see the switch."

"And on Abelard, with my hood up, I could pass for Halt."

"Better luck next year, boys." Kaye, Gilan, and Will all looked up. Reclining in the tree branch right over them was Halt. He looked down on all of them with amusement. "Although I am impressed with the speed of which you figured out your shortcomings. Perhaps you will catch me before I die of old age."

Yep, Halt treated _all_ of his apprentices that way.

"Aw, c'mon Halt, give us some credit!" Gilan protested. "We found your apprentice, and your horse!"

"Yes Gilan, I believe that is the point of a _decoy_." Halt swung down from his tree branch and landed without a sound next to Abelard. "Now, I'd like my horse _back_, Will. Thank you."

Will dismounted and turned Abelard back over to Halt.

"It's good to see you again, Halt," Will said, patting Halt on the back.

Kaye thought she might've seen a smile, but decided later that she had just imagined it. Still, Halt replied, "It's good to see you too, Will. And you, Gilan. Now come, before we all catch our deaths. I'm getting too old for this."

Gilan and Will walked on either side of Halt and Abelard as they rode in to the Ranger Gathering. Kaye found herself watching the trio with interest. She'd seen Gilan interacting with Halt before, but she was interested in Will. Of course she'd heard all the stories about him dozens of times. Working in an inn, you get all your information first. Kaye remembered listening wide-eyed as traders and other travelers told the stories of Will Treaty, who was only a boy, but still managed to bring peace with the Skandians and travelled to distant lands in the name of the king.

He seemed like a boy even now, though Kaye had heard that he was engaged to one of the King's Couriers. Anna, _Alyss_ was her name. How could one who has seen so much and done so many things still seem young and carefree? True, when she was little Kaye had pictured a strong, dashing young man hurtling head-long into a battle to save the day. After meeting Halt, Kaye expected maybe Will would be just like him, weathered and thoughtful, with eyes that had obviously seen more than most others would in their lifetimes. But Will joked and laughed with Gilan, even going so far as to accidentally-on-purpose whack Gilan on the head with his bow after a sly comment from the older Ranger.

"Something on your mind?"

Kaye looked down at Gilan, who had fallen back to walk beside her. "No," Kaye replied.

Gilan laughed. "I don't believe that for a second."

Kaye shrugged, but nodded towards the pair in front of them. "They look…"

"Like father and son?" Gilan supplied. "They might as well be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you know Will's an orphan; parents died in the first war. That's why his last name is 'Treaty'."

"I _didn't _know that."

"Yeah. He grew up as a ward of Redmont and when he was old enough, Halt took him as an apprentice. I think Will's the closest thing Halt ever had to a son, and vice versa."

"Not you?" Kaye asked.

Gilan smiled but shook his head. "I already have a father. It isn't the same. Will and Halt…"

"They're the same," Kaye finished.

Gilan nodded. "Yeah. But don't tell them that. Halt will think you're ridiculous and Will has a big enough head."

"I won't say a word."

"Good. So I've heard that Halt kept you busy. Well done, tracking those slavers."

"It was mostly Halt."

"That's not how I heard it. And I know Halt."

Kaye still shrugged.

"Is the life what you thought it would be?"

"No, not at all," Kaye said immediately.

Gilan chuckled. "It rarely is."

"But I wouldn't say it's bad. It's…interesting."

"Sure you shouldn't have gone into the Diplomatic Services?" Gilan teased.

"I would've gotten bored. And I'm not that fond of dresses."

"I noticed."

"Gilan, stop distracting my apprentice," Halt growled back without even turning his head. "She's not ready to multitask yet."

Gilan made a face behind Halt's back at Kaye but still dutifully replied, "Yes, Halt."

"If I were you I would show a bit more respect, or I might just have to take compensation for you almost shooting my horse."

That wiped the grin off Gilan's face. "Uh, Will, why don't we jog on ahead and get a stall ready for Abelard, hm?"

Will smirked back over his shoulder. "If you want to, Gil, feel free. I'm going to walk with Halt and Kaye a bit longer."

"Thanks for nothing," Gilan murmured, but he still jogged on ahead, deciding it would be better for him in the long run. Kaye watched him until he disappeared into the trees, a small smile on her face. It was nice seeing Gilan again. She hadn't known him all that well when she'd lived in Meric fief, but that didn't really matter. Gilan was as close to home as she could get. Perhaps later she could ask him if he had news of her parents.

Soon after Gilan left, the land began to rise and the trees fell back as their small group crested the hill. In the valley below, a small gathering of tents was nestled in down by a small trickling creek. In the rain, everything seemed gray and dreary, but even on a sunny day the small collection of drab green tents could be easily overlooked. The only rhyme or reason to their set up seemed to focus around a large, central tent. Off beyond the camp, a rather large lean-to had been constructed just on the edge of the trees and was guarded by a wide paddock in which horses of the short and sturdy Ranger variety grazed lazily despite the weather.

"What do you think?"

Kaye's attention was drawn down to Will, who grinned up at her from Alejo's side. Kaye looked back down at the encampment and found something rather curious. "Where are all the Rangers?"

"Eating, most likely," Halt replied from the other side of Will. "It's midday."

Kaye automatically looked up for the sun, but it was nearly impossible to see behind the thick, gray rain clouds that had been following them all morning and most of the day before. For all she knew, it could be midday, or mid-morning, or late afternoon. At least she couldn't be fairly certain it wasn't the evening.

"And Gilan will eat all the food if we don't hurry," Will said. He began jogging down the hill and Kaye was about to follow him when Halt stopped her.

"I wanted to speak to you a moment before we get into camp. Do you remember what I told you when you first began training?"

"That it wouldn't be easy?"

"Yes, but not only that. You are the first girl the Ranger Corps has ever had. As soon as we set foot in that camp, you will be under constant scrutiny. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we were being watched right now. There are _some_ in the Corps who do not believe you should be here. I doubt any will do anything, but you should remain vigilant. You can trust Gilan and Will, and you can trust Crowley, but beyond them you must keep your guard up. Do you understand?"

Kaye looked down on the camp with uncertainty. She could spot Will, who had reached the camp and was weaving his way amongst the tents. She already knew that she had to do well. But now it seemed that "well" wasn't going to cut it.

"I have to be the best," she murmured.

"Yes."

Kaye sighed and Alejo snorted, stamping his foot saying, "Let's go already." Kaye patted his neck and gathered herself up. "Alright."

Halt looked them over. From his sodden apprentice to her waterlogged horse. They looked like a pair of drowned rats, but that would hardly matter to the Rangers below. No doubt the rest of them weren't much better. He nudged Abelard into action and they began following Will's trail down the hillside. As they approached, Kaye's eyes kept wandering over the camp, searching for the mottled Ranger cloaks among the tents, but they remained elusive. Either the Rangers out and about were practicing unseen motion, or there really were none who were braving the rain.

Kaye and Halt saw to Alejo and Abelard in the lean-to. They un-tacked and gave the horses a hearty helping of the dry hay, which both horses began to lay into with relish. Kaye patted Alejo's neck as he ate, murmuring in his ear.

"I'll come back tonight and give you a good brushing, how's that sound?"

Alejo snorted in agreement. Halt rolled his eyes and grumbled about 'girls and horses', but he too spoke to Abelard and made a point of checking him over for any surface injuries. At last they finished settling their horses and began making their way back to the camp.

"Best to get this over and done with," Halt grumbled as he set course for the large gathering tent at the center of the camp. The flaps were pulled down against the rain and so Kaye couldn't see what they were walking into until she'd followed Halt through the opening, right into the tent.

They found all the Rangers. They were seated at various tables around the tent, talking and laughing, catching up with friends they only saw once a year and read about in Ranger reports. Kaye had never seen so many mottled cloaks in one place and frankly it was disorienting and made her eyes ache. The first ones to notice their arrival were closest to the entrance, but it wasn't until Kaye and Halt removed their sodden hoods that the whole tent fell silent. They recognized Halt, and then their eyes automatically slid to Kaye just behind him to the right. Kaye felt like every single eye was on her. All forty-nine Rangers, plus any apprentices in training like her.

Gilan got up from his spot all the way across the tent and began picking his way over.

"Alright you lot," he said loudly. "It's not like you've never seen a girl before." He reached Kaye and took her by the arm, dragging her along to his table and letting Halt follow on his own. He sat her down and shoved a piping hot bowl of stew under her nose, for which Kaye couldn't have been more grateful. She could still feel more than a few staring at her, but she set about eating her stew slowly and methodically, taking the time to enjoy the way the chill was chased from her bones. About halfway through her bowl, Will joined them. He shook out his wet head, earning a glare from Halt.

"I got your tents," he said. "You arrived so late; you're out by the paddock. Also, Crowley is on his way back in."

Kaye only vaguely remembered the Ranger Commandant from her ride to Castle Araluen. She'd been bone tired and not at her best, mentally or physically. "Where was he?" she asked, curious as to why the Commandant would leave the Ranger gathering, just as Rangers were arriving.

Will grinned. "Crowley likes to hide out and watch everyone arrive. A lot of other Rangers lay traps for each other, like we did for Halt."

_"Tried_ to do," Halt corrected. "You've yet to actually succeed."

"You were the last in," Will said.

"And a right interesting arrival it was." The Commandant in question took the last empty seat at the table with a groan. "My bones are getting too old for this weather."

"You're probably getting fat living up in that castle," Halt muttered.

"Says the man who only takes on apprentices so he doesn't have to do his own chores." Crowley laughed, thumping Halt on the back before turning to Kaye. "Still, you don't look too worse for the wear. Halt hasn't left you in the middle of the woods."

"One time," Halt grumbled. "Not even my apprentice."

Kaye curiously watched the interaction between the two older Rangers. It was so different from the calm efficiency she saw after the slavers incident. Occasionally Gilan or Will would chime in with a detail or even stories of their own, from assignments or from their own apprentice years.

"…And then of course Halt had to chase the ducks away from our packs before they got into the food," Gilan laughed. "But they didn't give one wit about him."

"The big one was going to attack," Will added. "So much for Halt the Terrifying."

The rest of the table was in near stitches and even Halt had a bit of a grin, but Kaye would never have known if she hadn't spent the last year training with him. Looking around, most of the other Rangers had wandered away and so the only ones left behind were the cooks, eating their own meal, and the small group at the far table.

"Well, I've got some paperwork to do," Crowley said with a grimace. "And you both have lessons to teach tomorrow." He jabbed a finger at both Will and Gilan. "Are you prepared?"

The smiles fell from Gilan and Will's faces.

"Nearly done," Gilan assured the commandant.

"Right," agreed Will. "Just a few minor details."

"Go," Crowley ordered.

"See you around, Kaye," Will said as he and Gilan quickly picked up their bowls and scurried off. Crowley watched them go with satisfied amusement before he finally set about going himself.

"You know the routine," Crowley told Halt. "Testing starts bright and early tomorrow."

"I'll restrain myself from killing her tonight."

"Oh, by all means, if you're going to kill her, kill her tonight. I've got double the paperwork once she's a full apprentice."

Kaye stiffened as Halt and Crowley so nonchalantly plotted her untimely death. She stared with wide-eyes as Crowley left her with just Halt.

"You're not actually going to…"

"Kill you? Likely not. I don't like wasting time and killing you would be a huge waste of the last year. But, that doesn't mean your testers won't try. Come on, there's still plenty of light left. Unseen, unheard movement."

Kaye normally would have groaned, but she recalled Crowley's words to Halt. _"Testing starts bright and early tomorrow"_ Halt made it clear that she had to be the best. Not just good. Frankly, she didn't know if she could do that. Halt wasn't very forthcoming with his praise and each criticism stuck in her head and repeated itself back to her that night as she sat by one of the camp's fires. She couldn't sleep; even though she was tired and knew that she would need all of her strength the next day. In her mind she kept going over and over each skill: shooting, mapping, tracking, unseen movement, knife throwing, close combat, everything she'd learned from Halt and even some things she hadn't. She would remember climbing up the large tree where she used to race her Meric friends. She'd be climbing, but the branch under her would snap, unable to take her weight.

"Warm milk."

Kaye squinted up at the visitor. The fire made it harder to see into the dark but Gilan stepped out from the shadows and took a seat on the ground next to her. He moved as silently as Halt. It was easy to understand why folk thought Rangers were ghosts.

"Huh?" she asked.

"When I can't sleep, warm milk helps, with a bit of cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?"

"It's a spice, from Arrida. You could say I come from a wealthy family. My father is Sir David, Commander of the King's Army and Battlemaster of Caraway fief. But before you say _anything_, I'm just a Ranger now. I don't take any handouts; I don't even communicate with my family all that much. I'm the same as Will, Halt, Crowley, and eventually you."

Kaye waited and listened to Gilan's little speech. When he was done, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Rehearsed that, did you?"

Gilan laughed. "No, I've just said it a lot. Not so much anymore, but when I'd first joined, the others weren't so sure I belonged among them. We're alike, that way."

"I suppose." Kaye picked at the grass at her feet. The temperature was dropping, but she stayed warm enough from the fire. Gilan picked up one of the nearby logs and tossed it on top of the pile, sending up a cloud of embers.

"I have something for you." Gilan reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded message. He handed it to Kaye and she recognized her father's large handwriting. "They are doing well. There was a lot of business, with Harvest Day."

Kaye wanted to read the message now, but she resolved to wait until she was in private. She slipped it into her own pocket where it felt like a warm patch against her leg. She smiled as she remembered cooking in the inn's kitchens with her mother and scaring the wits out of her father when she first climbed up on the roof of the inn. She also remembered the night she was going to leave them behind. She was glad that she hadn't left without saying goodbye.

"Try to sleep," Gilan urged her. "The tests aren't easy and I know that you'll do well. Halt thinks so too, even if he won't say it."

"How can you tell?"

Gilan shrugged. "It's just a thing. You'll learn it when you've been around Halt for a bit longer. Goodnight." He rose and headed back towards his own tent.

"Goodnight," Kaye replied. She lingered for a little longer by the fire, but the light dancing flames were beginning to, at last, make her feel sleepy. She stood and slipped back into her own tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Boys Are Easier

By: Katerinaki

Published:4/18/2013

Beta'ed: No

Notes: Phew! Okay, that was a doozy and it didn't really need to be. Here's the next chapter of "Boys Are Easier". It gets a little rough at the end, but there aren't any words that you can't play on the radio, print in a teen's book, or say during prime time television. I hope you enjoy.

-Katerinaki

Chapter 9:

The next morning, Kaye got up early just as she always did with Halt. As she stepped out of the lesser warmth of her tent into the frozen morning air, she wished she was back in Halt's cabin in Redmont. But at least someone had gotten a fire going. Halt and a couple other Rangers were gathered around it, holding mugs of coffee and acting like it was practically balmy.

"Good of you to finally get up," Halt said, handing her a cup of her own. Kaye clenched the mug to her chest and sidled up to the fire, for once glad of the thick woolen Ranger cloaks.

"Why don't you have the Gathering in the summer when it's warm out?" Kaye asked through chattering teeth.

Halt and the other two Rangers with him blinked and then laughed at her! Kaye bristled. It was a fair question. Why willingly camp in a field when it was freezing cold? Folk could catch their death that way, according to Kaye's mother.

"Too cold for you, missy?" asked one of the Rangers.

"No," Kaye retorted, making a point to stand up straighter and take a sip of her coffee rather than just hugging it.

"You don't want to be out in this weather, and neither do thieves or ruffians or any of that sort," said the Ranger.

"It's easier to bring everyone together when the chances of a Ranger being called into service are lower," Halt explained. "Our duties increase significantly in the warmer months."

Kaye supposed it made sense now that someone bothered explaining it. But she still didn't relish stringing her bow and shooting with frozen hands like she had now. She'd have to make sure she warmed them up before her shooting test.

Halt drained his mug in one final pull and set it down on a rock near the fire. "We should be off. We have testing this morning."

The other Rangers nodded and looked Kaye over, measuring. Kaye wouldn't be surprised if there was a betting ring going on her passing or failing her tests, with how much interest she got upon arriving at the Gathering. She drank down as much of her coffee as she could before setting her own mug down with Halt's and following him off. They stopped at the center tent to get a bit of breakfast before heading out to check on Abelard and Alejo. The two horses were fine. Alejo seemed to have found a friend in a bay mare and the two of them were teasing Abelard (though the older and wiser horse seemed to be resolutely trying to ignore them). Abelard himself was trimming the grass with a short, stocky little pony that would raise his head every so often to watch the mare and Alejo before going back to eating. Halt grumbled something in Hibernian under his breath, but didn't chase mare off or tell Kaye to restrain Alejo.

They left the horses, heading towards the tree line. As they came closer, Kaye was able to make out others standing and waiting by the trees in a small group. They were Rangers and blended into the forest. Kaye and Halt joined the group, numbering about ten in total. There were five Rangers and each had a younger boy with them, an apprentice. Most of the boys were older and all of them were bigger. They watched her and Halt arrive and Kaye saw one of the taller boys, with blonde hair, snort into his hand. He quickly shut up, though, when Halt looked pointedly at him. Kaye didn't blame him. She'd been on the wrong side of that look before. That was Halt's "do that again and I'll put an arrow through your skull" look.

"Halt," said one of the Rangers, nodding and shaking Halt's hand. His apprentice stood at his side, watching Kaye like all the others, but he didn't seem to be silently laughing at her. He nodded to her shortly before turning his eyes back to his surroundings, taking in each detail as a Ranger should.

"Geoff," Halt greeted. "My apprentice, Kaye."

Kaye nodded to the Ranger Geoff and took his hand when he offered it.

"You've met my apprentice, Declan."

"Yes I have," Halt said, but he shook Declan's hand too. The older boy nodded as Kaye had but again his attention turned to his surroundings. Kaye wondered if there was something she'd missed, coming later than the others as she had. But the other boys didn't seem to be paying so much attention. They were talking and kept laughing and glancing at Kaye out of the corner of their eyes, as if they were being sly.

"Have you been reading the reports out of Cordom?" Geoff murmured to Halt.

Kaye's ears pricked at the familiar name. Cordom was a neighbor of Meric, her old home. She'd heard the name many times before from travelers who were travelling east across Araluen. Halt seemed to read her mind, however. He glanced at her before nodding.

"I have," he said simply, and that was all.

Geoff seemed about to say something else but he was interrupted when one of the other apprentice's let out a shout and leapt back from a gray-fletched arrow that suddenly appeared in the ground. Declan reacted instantly and Kaye wasn't too far behind him. They had their bows drawn and arrows trained on the point where the arrow in the ground had originated within seconds. Declan didn't fire, though, and Kaye didn't either. She couldn't see the person who'd fired the arrow and she vaguely recognized the arrow. It looked similar to those that Kaye carried in her own quiver, but was thicker and longer, a full Ranger's arrow meant for a longbow. There were two likely people to have arrows like those, Halt's old apprentices, Gilan or Will. The fact that neither Geoff nor Halt had made any sort of move against the unseen bowman only confirmed Kaye's suspicions. They weren't being attacked, they were being tested.

The other apprentices were now looking around too but they didn't seem to have any better luck seeing Will or Gilan than Kaye and Declan had. Kaye scanned the trees, looking for some hint of movement where there shouldn't be. But there was a light wind that morning and the leaves of the trees rustled and swayed. If Gilan and Will were half the Rangers that Halt was, Kaye didn't have a chance at spotting them.

Halt and the other Rangers moved off, leaving their apprentices to their tests. _'Thanks for leaving me_,' Kaye told Halt silently but her teacher didn't even flinch. He was talking with Geoff in muted voices as they made their way back towards the camp.

"Back to back," Declan said, moving so that he and Kaye stood facing opposite directions, the quivers on their backs tapping together lightly. It made sense. If Gilan and Will hadn't made their appearance yet, they were likely planning on sneaking up on them. With their backs to each other, Declan and Kaye could eliminate their biggest blind spot, behind them. The other four apprentices hadn't quite come to that conclusion. They had their bows out and their eyes were darting all over the tree line with an edge to their movements. Three of the boys had clustered together while the fourth stood a little bit away from them, outside of the group.

"Brant," Declan hissed. "Get over here."

The fourth boy didn't need to be told twice. He hurried for Declan and Kaye when an arrow thudded into the ground, right where he was about to place his foot. Brant leapt back and the others tensed, but the new shot was a blessing for Kaye. She pivoted, following the path of the shot and there it was; a slight flap of movement in the wrong direction of the trees. She fired and her arrow stuck in the branch right next to where she'd seen the movement. Half a second later, another arrow was stuck in the ground, this one right next to her front foot.

"Nice try," said Gilan, stepping out of the trees like a ghost from mist. Even standing right in front of her, he still seemed to blend in with the trees, still swaying slightly with the breeze. Kaye looked up to the section of trees she'd shot at in time to see Will swing down from the branches, Kaye's arrow in hand. She scowled. She should've known that both of them would be there, not just one or the other. Crowley had made a comment about this lesson just the day before, right in front of Kaye.

Kaye took her arrow back from Will and slipped it into her quiver. "Got one didn't I?"

Gilan laughed. "That you did. Declan, good idea to combine resources, especially in a situation where you were uncertain how many combatants were out in the woods. Brant, you need to stay alert, especially while moving. When a Ranger is moving, they are most visible."

Brant nodded glumly.

Gilan turned towards the group of three boys who were looking significantly calmer, and maybe a bit put out at being tricked. "You three need to work on staying collected. When you're flustered you miss things. I passed right by you and not one of you noticed."

The tallest of the boys scoffed. "I thought this was supposed to be _our_ test in unseen movement."

"It is, Raulf," Will replied. "But just as a Ranger should be able to move about unseen, he also needs to be able to spot those who are doing the same. Look and listen and you might just learn."

Raulf scowled but at least he had the sense to shut up when he was behind. Still, Kaye was wary of how Raulf and the other two boys, whom Kaye learned were Miles and Cena, glared at Will. She had no doubt Will could handle himself against apprentices, but Raulf, Miles, and Cena didn't seem the type to fight fairly. Kaye had known boys like that back in Meric fief. They caused trouble around her father's inn until her father complained to the baron and he had the situation sorted out. Kaye still didn't know what the baron did exactly, but the boys never came around the inn anymore. Based on what she now knew about the Rangers, Kaye wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Gilan was involved in the incident.

"Alright boys and girl." Gilan winked at Kaye. "Let's get started."

The rest of the day went much as the morning had. Declan was the most experienced and didn't seem to mind that Kaye stuck with him. The two of them completed each task with similar degrees of skill and Will and Gilan often had few corrections. Brant sometimes joined them, but most often lingered just on the outside of the group, uncertain. His hesitance caused him to make more mistakes, which Kaye thought was rather unfortunate. He didn't have bad skills. He just wavered too long.

Raulf and his group stuck together as well, often making simple mistakes. When they were corrected, they glared at Gilan and Will as if it were the Rangers' faults they were not doing well. But as the day continued and Declan and Kaye succeeded where they failed, Kaye saw those glares turn from Gilan and Will to Kaye.

"He's apprenticed to a Ranger named Howell who is assigned to Whitby fief," Halt told her at dinner when she brought up Raulf and his group. "Howell is a decent Ranger but he's had a bit of luck in the past and it helped him to gain this appointment. Unfortunately, it's also made him pig-headed, a trait he seems to be passing on to his apprentice. He also happens to be one of the voices _against_ the allowance of girls in the Ranger Corps."

"Why?"

"The usual. He believes that boys and stronger than girls, that girls are too emotional. Although he might be on to something with that second part."

"That's ridiculous! If they train hard enough—"Kaye caught the twitch of Halt's mouth as he tried to hide a smile behind his coffee mug and she realized that Halt was pulling her leg. "You're awful."

"I'm your master; I'm supposed to be awful. Anyway, let me handle Howell. You just keep beating his apprentice in the tests."

Kaye couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Raulf's miniature tantrum after Gilan tagged him for the seventh time. "I think I can do that."

* * *

"Hey Kaye?"

Kaye looked up from the arrow she was fletching to her fellow apprentice seated in the grass next to her. He was idly pulling up blades of grass and blowing on them between his thumbs, making strange sounds. "Yeah Brant?"

"Why did you want to join the Ranger Corps?"

"What do you mean?"

Brant shrugged. "I mean, I've always wanted to be a Ranger, ever since I was a child. My dad was a Calvary soldier at Hackham Heath and he told me stories. He told me how Ranger Halt led his unit through the woods so they could get behind Morgarath's lines." Brant laughed. "Never thought I'd actually see him, though. He's a bit shorter than I thought."

Kaye smirked. "Everybody says that."

"So why did you want to be a Ranger? Your parents tell you stories too?"

"No. My father is an innkeeper, in Meric fief. He didn't want me to do it, at first. Halt and Gilan came to the inn and asked me."

"They asked you?" Brant whistled. "Now I don't feel so bad about you beating me all the time."

"You're not bad. You just have to be more confident. I mean, look at Declan."

"Yeah, he always knows exactly what to do. He's a second year apprentice, though."

"And next year we'll be second year apprentices."

"I guess so."

They fell back into silence for a moment and Kaye finished the fletching she was working on. Brant held a fat blade of grass to his lips and blew a teasing, insect-like sound. Kaye laughed, putting her new arrow in her quiver.

"You never answered my question," said Brant. "Why did you want to join the Ranger Corps?"

Kaye frowned, glaring down at the pile of grass at Brant's feet. "My father and mother, they both thought that I was going to take over the inn after they—after they couldn't do it anymore. The inn has been in my family for a long time. My grandfather was innkeeper before my father. But I guess I didn't really have much interest in the inn. My mother would scold me for going out and playing with my friends. When Halt and Gilan came and offered me the opportunity to be a Ranger, the first female Ranger the Corps ever had, it just felt right, like something I should be doing."

"Is it hard? Being Halt's apprentice? He seems…"

"Abrupt, rude, sarcastic?"

"_Serious_."

Kaye snorted. "That's just Halt. He's a big softie on the inside."

Brant's head whipped around, as if he expected Halt to jump out and put an arrow in Kaye for making such an accusation. When he didn't, Brant relaxed again. "Is he really?"

"No," Kaye laughed. "At least, not that I can tell so far. But Will and Gilan know him better."

"I can't believe you know Will Treaty."

"Yes, it does seem rather fortunate, doesn't it?"

Kaye and Brant looked up at Raulf, Miles, and Cena climbed to the top of the hill where Kaye and Brant were sitting. It overlooked the Gathering place and was just inside the line of trees so they hadn't technically left the encampment. But it was a fair distance from the tents. Kaye and Brant leapt to their feet, Kaye clutching her strung bow in her hand.

"What can we do for you," Kaye said, amiably enough. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her bow and the fingers of her draw hand twitched, ready to go for one of the arrows in her quiver at a moment's notice. At her side, Brant kept looking between her and Raulf, uncertain if he should run for help or pull out one of his knives, or just stay put and let Kaye handle it. He seemed to decide on the third as he heard the forced lightness in Kaye's tone.

Raulf and his friends laughed. "What can the Ranger girl do for me?" Raulf mocked, pretending to really ponder the question. "How about leave and never come back?"

It happened quick as a flash. Cena grabbed Brant, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing Brant's own throwing knife to his throat. At the same time, Miles went for Kaye. She swung, hitting him in the jaw with the end of her bow. Miles stumbled back but Raulf stepped in. He grabbed Kaye from behind, wrapping his arm around her neck and digging his arm guard into her throat. Kaye struggled, but Raulf only tightened his grip and she had to gasp for breath.

"No, do you know what you can do for me?" Raulf hissed into her ear. "You can go find a river and drown in it. Do you think you're better than all of us, because you have the famous Halt as your master? Do you spread your legs for him too? Or is that only for Will and Gilan?"

Kaye drove her head back with as much force as she could and at the same time, smashed her boot into Raulf's shin. The bigger boy yelled and cursed at her as he stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. Kaye didn't wait for Miles to grab her. She had an arrow nocked and her bow drawn, pointing right at Miles's chest in the blink of an eye.

"Don't move," she warned her voice low and cold. Miles at least had the presence of mind to stay put.

"Bitch!" Raulf spat through his undoubtedly broken nose.

"Release Brant," Kaye ordered Cena, ignoring Raulf's blustering.

"Are you going to shoot me if I don't?" Cena hissed, though he no longer seemed quite so sure of himself, looking down the shaft of Kaye's arrow.

"Would you like to see how well you can throw one of those knives with a hole in your hand? I said _release him_."

Cena looked over at the bleeding Raulf and the cautious Miles. Miles gave a short nod and Cena removed the knife from Brant's throat and let him go.

"Give Brant his knife back."

Cena obeyed, though not without an intimidating glare at Brant. Brant took his throwing knife quickly and backed up, joining Kaye away from the other boys.

"Now what?" Raulf demanded. "You'll have to shoot us if you think you'll get away with this."

"I'm not going to shoot you," Kaye said. "But you are going to leave Brant and me alone. Otherwise I'll report you to Crowley."

Raulf seemed to think the threat laughable. "Crowley would never believe a _girl_ over us. It's your word against ours, and we all know Brant is useless."

"Shut up," Kaye ordered. Slowly she and Brant began backing away and she relaxed her bow.

"Watch your back, _girl_," Raulf shouted after them. "Accidents happen in training. You never know, I might just slip and miss the target."

Kaye didn't make any indication that she heard him as she turned and she and Brant hurried back towards the tents. When they were just on the outskirts of the encampment, they slowed down.

"What are you going to do?" Brant asked quietly.

"Nothing," Kaye replied.

"But Raulf—"

"Is only jealous and frustrated. He isn't doing well, but rather than blaming it on his own arrogance and lack of preparation, he's taking it out on me."

"Because you're better than him."

"Because I'm an easy target."

"No, _I'm_ an easy target. I just stood there and let Cena threaten me with my own knife. I'm sorry, I really am useless."

"You're not useless," Kaye insisted. "We were outnumbered, he was bigger than you, and he had surprise. He won't be able to do it again. If they're stupid enough to confront us another time, we'll be ready for them."

Brant didn't seem convinced, but he nodded anyways. "What did Raulf say to you, before you hit him? I couldn't hear; he was speaking too softly."

"Nothing," Kaye replied. "Just more threats. I have to go meet Halt. We're taking Abelard and Alejo out for some exercise. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow," Brant called after her as Kaye headed for her and Halt's tents. She was able to bite her lip and hold back the ache in her chest until she crawled into her tent and then the hurt of Raulf's words finally crashed down upon her. She tugged off her boots and pulled her quiver from her back, setting it down next to her bed roll with her bow and knives. Briefly she considered unstringing her bow, but Raulf's words echoed in her mind. "_Watch your back—you never know, I might just slip and miss my target."_ She pulled her saxe and throwing knives closer to her as she settled down on her bed roll. She had no desire to go and find Halt right now. Not with her memories of the confrontation spinning around in her head. "_Do you spread your legs for him too? Or is that only Will and Gilan?_" Kaye bit her lip and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. Raulf's words cut her better than his knife could have. Nothing could've been further from the truth, but they opened up her mind to wonderings. Is that what the other Rangers thought of her too? She didn't care what Raulf or his horrible friends thought, but she couldn't help but care about the rest of the Corps. She hoped to be to be one of them someday. But could she ever be a Ranger if they thought she…?

"Kaye?" It was Gilan. He stood just outside her tent; she could see his boots through the slit in the opening. "Halt's looking for you."

She couldn't face Halt right now. Not with Raulf's words in her head and her eyes red and teary. Kaye knew she should tell him about the confrontation, but she knew she wouldn't. She had to deal with this on her own. Halt had bigger problems. He'd made no effort to hide the fact that he was fighting for her to be here just as she was. More, probably, because Halt faced down his fellow Rangers and Kaye only had to deal with jealous apprentices.

"Can you tell him I'm not feeling well?"

"Are you sick? Is there something I can do? I should go get Halt."

"No," Kaye said quickly. "I just…don't feel well. He'll understand. Please, I just need to sleep. I'll be better in the morning."

Gilan hesitated. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll tell Halt. But if you need anything, make sure you tell us."

"I will."

"Sleep well, Kaye."

She watched him move away and strained to hear his footsteps back towards the center of camp. She didn't hear anything of course, but she imagined she felt each step slowly fading away. She curled up under her blanket and tugged her knives closer yet. Then as a second thought, she removed her throwing knife from her belt and tucked it underneath the edge of her blanket.


End file.
